Darkest Hour
by yorushihe
Summary: Thrown at another Universe because of a Mistake, Raven finds herself in quite a situation... It only worsen when mixed with love, Arch-Enemies, In-laws, step-moms, annoying friends and lots, lots of prophecies... Now, not quite the end of the World...Yet. Rewriting!
1. Mispelled

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

**Chapter one: Misspelled.**

Hands traced the carefully drawn lines on the floor.

The white lines and light grey floor offering almost no contrast to the pale skin of those hands.

Raven _almost_ smiled at her work, it was finally done.

Opening a thick black book at the middle, seemingly randomly, Raven started the chant.

"Rirba a megassap arap ortuo odnum" The demon hybrid felt the drain on her magic as the lines she drew on the floor started to glow. Holding the black book tightly to her chest, Raven intensified the chanting, her words gaining strength and loaning her magic to the spell she was weaving. "em eiug!" She finished, her voice loud as the light fed hungrily on the magic, and grew in volume, becoming almost blindly.

That's when something went wrong and Raven's world blackened.

**XxxxX**

Raven barely noticed when her senses started to get back. The pounding headache would be a give away, but she was too busy being confused.

What the _hell_ happened?

Feeling the world around her with her by extending empathic powers, Raven determined two things right away.

She wasn't at the titan tower anymore, so her spell must have worked.

She didn't know _where_ she ended up at.

Raven knew also that she was on the rough asphalt floor, and by the sound of intense traffic that reached her sensitive ears, she wasn't very far from a main street.

Sucking on a deep breath, Raven opened her eyes. Dark lilac irises greeted the world stoically.

'_Where am I_' wondered the half demon wearily. Her senses buzzing with the information she was receiving from the world around her.

Smells, sounds, sensations… It wasn't like the Earth she knew, there was something slightly different that Raven couldn't put her hands on.

So she decided to meditate on her situation. She was too weak to try another transportation spell, not before getting a lot of rest since, if she noticed right, the energy taxes that cost her to be brought here were high... to go back through the same way would be the same.

Where did her spell go wrong? It was supposed to create another door to Nevermore, since BeastBoy broke her mirror…

BeastBoy…

Raven growled silently, looking around her thoroughly, she was looking for a safe location to sit still while she meditated and mulled back to the happenings of the day.

The street was quiet and dark, the setting sun doing nothing to help it. There were a few cars parked here and there, and no soul around to witness her arrival. That she knew of at least, she didn't know how much time she spent unconscious.

The buildings weren't that tall, but they were old, so Raven decided that breaking in one of them wouldn't be a bad idea.

She was a titan, not a _saint_.

And if she was caught, escaping wouldn't be hard, not at all.

Choosing a shady building with some fading signs at the façade, it looked abandoned, and after a deeper exploration of the area within it, Raven "saw" no aura inside it. Abandoned it was, then.

Not thinking twice, Raven fazed through the wall and went into an old reception of some kind. The dark room intimidating the sorceress, Raven may have surpassed a few of her fears, but she still had a half human heart, easily scared.

The furniture covered with white sheets, and the paint peeling off the walls. By the way it looked; it was an old cinema house. With seventies movie's posters and fading popcorn stands. Raven wondered why it remained unused for so long, but shrugged it off and blamed human laziness.

Choosing a bench and seeing if it was steady, she sat on it and took her meditation pose, crossing her legs into lotus position and curling her fingers on top of her knees. Her black book resting on her lap as she started to chant.

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos_" Her lips moved automatically to form the so used words, bringing comfort to Raven's heart.

She decided to start with rewinding the day.

**XxxX Flash Back XxxX**

Raven entered her room last night, a suspicion frown on her face as she scanned her dark sanctuary. A black book clutched in her hands.

She felt there was something wrong, and then _knew_ there was something wrong the moment BeastBoy gave her a stuttering greeting and Cyborg eyed her nervously, as if expecting her to snap at them any time. The guarded looks from Robin and the cautious avoidance of Starfire were the last straw on Raven's nerves.

There _was _something wrong.

And she wasn't even away from the tower for _that_ long. She just went to the city library in search of literary source for the book she decided to write. The thick black book she was carrying.

"Ok, what's going on" she asked suspiciously, her voice even, when her eyes flashed dangerously.

"Err… Raven…" BeastBoy started, but his eyes wouldn't find hers.

She could practically _taste_ their fear.

What could _possibly_ cause them fear, concerning Raven?

There was an awfully long list…

"Promise you won't be mad at us…" The green changeling flinched when Raven's gaze focused on him.

"Too late…" She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Look, Raven, we didn't mean to, but…" Robin, their fearless leader, was barely hanging on his steady voice as Raven could feel from his emotions through their link.

"But?" She pressed, not yet hissing, but near.

"We… kind of broke… your… mirror…" BeastBoy stuttered out, closing his eyes and fearing for his life.

"WHAT!" Black tendrils of energy seeped out of Raven as her eyes glowed with rage. The lamps exploded and smoke started to rise from the few electronics on stand by. Cyborg flinched when the TV let out a muted spark and died down. "WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" Their Dark friend raged.

"It was an accident!" BeastBoy, the official spokesman exclaimed.

"Yes, Friend Raven!" Starfire squealed when black energy curled around her feet like a snake. "We were just trying to find the perfect birthday present for you!" Cyborg and BeastBoy nodded profusely. Their wide doe like eyes staring at Raven as if she'd eat them.

Which she was _very_ tempted to do.

Oh yes, her birthday… She may not despise her birthday that _much_ anymore because of what happened the year before…

The fall of Trigon on that same date. Raven's _birthday_.

But her friends fought Trigon and saved her from her destiny, forever changing her views on life. Not drastic changes, no, Raven's emotions still ran rampant over her powers, but without Rage's influence over her demon blood, she could use her powers more freely without risking losing control.

But now Rage kind of held the leash.

"And what does that has to do with my _mirror_" Raven hissed this time. Her mirror! The passage to Nevermore, her own mind! Her chest filled with dread as her stomach clenched.

"We… entered your room… to find a clue as to what we could buy to you, someting you don't have" At this time, Raven wasn't even sure of who said what. Her mind trying to cope with the news…

That mirror was _rare_; there was only _one_ in existence, _made_ especially for Raven. A gift from the monks of Azarath…

'_A complicated spell work, that needed four monks to channel the magic into it_.' To help her meditate, to control her emotions by facing them directly. A good tool so far, very, very useful.

Since she couldn't let emotions run her life, she had a special place for them to get loose. Nevermore. And without a door to go in, it would be an unnecessary hassle and extra trying to access it through meditation.

Her mirror _broke_.

'Raven…" Robin called to her, she turned to him.

"No" Raven snapped "I need to be alone" And when she used _that_ tone, it meant she needed time to reign in her emotions.

The other titans knew they did something _very_ bad, and they regretted it deeply.

"We're really sorry, Raven" Just for effect, BeastBoy transformed into a kitten, with huge watery eyes.

The half demon didn't say anything after that, just nodded silently and floated to her room. She had a lot to think about.

Like creating a new mirror.

And finishing her book.

Actually…

Perhaps her friends' accident may prove to be useful. Raven's rage subdued a little to shimmering degree as logic gained voice.

'_I'll make a new mirror_' Raven decided, walking to her bed and sitting on it cross legged, she reached with her powers to a feather pen resting on her drawer and opened the book to a littlewards after the middle.

A blank page, ready to be filled.

Readying the pen, Raven started to write, a flowing cursive almost like she was drawing every letter. She intended for her book to be special, every powerful mage, sorcerer, wizard, warlock, druid, or any magic user one day wrote a spell book, a grimoire of sorts, a reminder to the next generations of their experiences on the magic field and their personal spells.

Her mind unconsciously drifted to Malchior and Rorek. Rorek wrote a spell book, that he used to bind Malchior in.

Her book wasn't about to be used to bind Dragons, for that she was sure. And it was a calming experience, aside from reviewing her magical teachings, Raven could experiment with it her own way with her powers and reflect on it.

'_Chapter 16_: _How to Create Passages to One's Mind_'

It was a start. Raven frowned, she had knowledge of dimensional travel, but to create a portal to her own mindscape was tricky. She'd have to review her alchemy books, and perhaps runes too. And what to use as a power source?

And she still had to find a new mirror to be used as a portal, or fix her old one. Oh! She had to write that.

'_Choose wisely your door, a mirror is most recommended, since it is said to trap one's soul, so what better to use as an entrance to one's mind?_'

'_Where are the shards of my mirror?_' Raven asked herself staring across her room. '_There_' A bundle of wrappings behind her door caught her attention, using her powers to bring it closer, and stating that yes, the bundle contained the broken pieces of her once Nevermore passage, she mended the shards together yet again looking at her reflex in the recently repaired mirror, but felt no magic within it.

'_I hoped that the magic had remained_' Raven sighed '_but it got lost when its container broke_'

She held the mirror wearily in front of her. '_now what?_'

Her night would be very long indeed.

**XxxxX**

Raven sighed tiredly, gazing at her work.

She has filled a lot of pages in her book about that subject on the span of time of twelve hours, but she made a lot of progress, like finding the right rune work to use, the materials that would cost less energy depletion, and the right spell words… that could be very tricky if she wasn't specific enough. She heard cases of mages blowing themselves up whilst trying to conjure wind… well, something like "_blowing_ wind" shouldn't be used _that_ way if one didn't want to instantly combust.

But she thought she had the right words for her spell, she wanted to go to another world, really, Nevermore is not considered a parallel dimension as it is merely Raven's mind opening itself.

Another level on unraveling yourself…

To connect to it, now. Meditation is an option, but then a lot of concentration is required so she needed an external link that served as an instant connector. '_My chakra may serve this purpose_' Raven wrote down her observations.

And so, ending her little research project and feeling absolutely drained, the sorceress pushed her books, pen and notes aside and laid down on her bed, drifting to sleep instantly Ignoring the nagging of hunger constricting her gut. She has spent longer times without eating, a day wouldn't kill her.

**XxxxX**

The dark sorcerer of the Teen Titans yawned as she drank her tea.

Careful stares followed her around, her team mates stepping on eggshells waiting for the bomb to drop at any time. She ignored them purposely, still mildly angry at their stunt and unnecessary headache.

She would forgive them and stop to cause them pscicological scare when she had a new mirror at hand.

For now she was happy with the panicked squeaks and stuttered words. Even if she didn't really appreciate their fear, she wasn't going to do any _lasting_ damage to her friends after all… their luck she was _just_ so self controlled.

And they were just trying to give her a decent birthday present again, and for the fact that the Titans didn't even made an attempt at cooking or baking that day, Raven was feeling quite optimist that her friends wouldn't try to throw her another party being that they were already so scared of her.

Ah, the powers of suggestion really do wonders.

No birthday party for Raven this year yet again, for this time the Titans are fearing for their lives, _again_.

Though Raven wouldn't have minded the presents, if they were _nice_.

She would wait and see if the Titans would try to apologize via gifts.

The thought made Raven smirk slightly.

For now the Dark sorcerer would set with casting her spell.

Finishing her tea and dropping the cup in the sink to be washed later, she floated, covered with her cloak and leaking an ominous cloud of black tendrils just for the dramatics really, she wanted to hear her team sweat.

Raven made her way to her room feeling more satisfied and subdued, for now.

She had a spell to cast.

Using simple white crayon to draw the lines of the runes on the floor, Raven finished her preparations. As power sources, she would be using crystals as catalysts to her own magic.

It would drain her terribly, but nothing drastic.

She _almost_ smiled at her work. It was beautiful, her hands traced lightly over the runes, appreciating it. Raven prepared to say the chant words and unlock her magic, but just to be sure, she opened her black book, at the page where she had written the chosen words.

"_Rirba a megassap arap ortuo odnum"_ Her hands trembled. The drain was heavy, way much more than she originally predicted. "_em eiug"_

**XxxX End of Flash Back XxxX**

Raven slowly opened her lilac/indigo eyes, her body felt a little stiff, perhaps because of how long she sat there meditating. By the light filtering inside the building through small cracks at the walls and ceiling, Raven knew she must have spent a few hours for it appeared to be now early mornings.

It wasn't unusual for her to lose track of time during meditation.

'_At least now I may have the answer to my problem_' Raven mused to herself as she got out of lotus position and sat on the bench, stretching her sore muscles and dusting her cloak that went from a nice dark blue to an almost grey after a night in that dirty place.

After she was satisfied, Raven stared at her book. The hard black leather cover greeting her with silver letters, written by Raven herself, the title. 'Retributions'.

Narrowing her eyes and ignoring the slight burning sensations from all the dust, Raven opened the book at the right chapter, the one she was writing last night, to go over her notes again.

_'I can't believe it!_' Raven's eyes widened as she stared at the pages. _'I can't believe I made an amateur mistake like this!_' She was beating herself mentally now. She'd gotten stronger, because it was her weakness that made her such a good puppet for Malchior.

She'd drown in her books, learning spells and magics, something she usually did with flippancy for the mind exercise, became a lifeline. _'It didn't help any with Scath though'_ She always thought bitterly, but then her usefulness to Trigon had been that of a portal.

And added to the fact Raven liked to read mostly to escape cold, harsh reality, studying ancient forms of magic, runes and alchemy wasn't hard.

Raven was no master, but she wasn't a fool beginner either.

So as she glared, burning holes at the notes written at the book's pages, she wondered just where her mind had been when she decided to use _those_ words as incantations for the spell.

_'To another world'_ Raven growled deep within her throat. She was taken to another world alright, and still mirror less... '_I should have used something more specific, like open a passage to Nevermore, a stupid mistake that I paid with my magic._'

Briefly the sorcerer wondered if this happened because of her mean streak toward her friends who wanted only to offer her a good birthday for once.

"Karma _is_ a bitch" Raven mused bitterly.

The dark sorceress brooded silently for a few moments, gathering her thoughts.

She could try the spell again; see if it would lead her home. '_or to another dimension altogether_' There were few options in reality. Perhaps try to make the portal to Nevermore again…

Though, this place seems really similar to Raven's Earth, even if it didn't feel like it. '_the magic here is chaotic, raw, unrestrained…_' Hit by a sudden thought, Raven muttered her chant, observing critically as her hands glowed with black energy.

The familiar rushing feeling of her magic cursing through her body gave her a little comfort. '_My powers seem to work here_'

Raven felt torn now.

'_I have a lot of things to worry about right now, like getting back home and enchanting a mirror to Nevermore, but perhaps this dimension may prove to be interesting'_ The half demon thought, logic practically screaming at Raven to not waste another minute around this place, she didn't know it, it might be dangerous, but Brave and Curious won out the battle.

Lowering her head, Raven closed her eyes a bit; she would take a little nap after spending the whole night meditating. Her back leaning against the wall and her body adjusting to a relaxed state, the sorceress let her mind close down, welcoming the darkness of sleep.

**XxxxX**

Dusty air stirred, coiling like a snake's embrace around itself.

Raven's eyes felt heavy, she was still very tired, and now her back hurt so badly the dark sorcerer wanted nothing more but to just crack it.

"Oh dear, look at her!" A voice, a soft female voice reached Raven's ears, making the young girl jump awake, startled.

"Who are you?" The black bird demanded, her voice a scratchy murmur like a low purring. But Raven's face portrayed her caution. Her sharp eyes could see nothing, the theater looked to be as empty as the time Raven got in it.

"Oooooh, please forgive us!" Another voice cried "We tried to make no noise, bu-but-" The first voice interrupted gently.

"She asked us a question, didn't she, silly?" It giggled in a chipper tone. Raiven raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, yes she did" the one, more soft and sulky answered. "We woke her up!" It cried again. "We were so _rude_! The poor girl is so _tired_! I can't handle it!"

"_She_ is standing right here, and _she_ is getting pissed off" Finally Raven snapped. She heard more giggles, as if what she said was funny, not sarcastic and rude.

"Oh Raven! You'd make an excellent actress! But back to track" Giggling noises "I am known as Thalia, and this is Melpomene! But you may call me Thalia…" Laughing and a snort. Raven pondered for a second just what was so funny, but decided to let go as suddenly two figures materialized in front of her.

They were two women, both white skinned and tall. One of them had bleach blond hair, that fell in ringlets framing her face, dark brown eyes and a Comedy Greek mask hanging around her neck.

The other one had black straight hair that covered half of her face, dark circles around her black eyes, and a Tragedy Greek mask clutched in her hands so tightly her knuckles were white.

'_Tragedy and Comedy…_' Raven recorded what she had read about greek mythology, and about those same masks that she kept in her room. '_the reminder of emotions… the muses… Thalia and Melpomene… Muses…_'

Realization dawned on Raven's face as she stared at the two women side by side. One of them with a smile so huge it ran from ear to ear, and the other with such a pitiful sad frown, it looked as if her eyes were melting down.

"You're th-" Raven did her best not to gasp, but Thalia, or the Comedy Muse, interrupted her with a high peal of laugher.

"Ooh, ohoho, ohoho Raven! You're just so funny! The face you made as you connected the dots!" She snorted through her laughs. Melpomene looked sadly at Raven's direction and tilted her shoulder helplessly.

Raven tried to control her temper, as it was rising swiftly even if they were Graces.

"What do you want" The sorcerer growled. Melpomene flinched.

"W-warn you!" the Tragedy muse sniffed. "About this dimension…" A violet eyebrow was raised silently in question. Comedy calmed down enough to gaze at Raven's eyes.

"We kind of like you" She said with a straight face, holding it for a second before breaking into giggles.

"What do you mean by "_kind of like me_"?" Tentacles of dark energy snapped at the Muses' feet, making them yelp.

"Oooooh, hold on!" Thalia squealed while Melpomene sobbed, muttering 'this is going all wrong, all wrong! Nothing ever works, ever…'. The black energy returned to Raven calmly as if it nothing happened. Though Raven's narrowed stare was threat enough for the two Graces.

"She is going to kill us now! All because of you, Thalia!" Tragedy muttered, trembling. "We j-just wanted to help… t-to avoid th-the Drama…" She sniffed.

"Stupid! We can't be killed!" Comedy laughed, as if Melpomene'd said the most funny joke she ever heard. "But really Raven! We like you! You give us some purpose, and you honor us!" Thalia sung happily the words. Tragedy whimpered.

"A-and I'm so-so Sorry about your Tragedy li-life so far" Melpomene's face fell, as her eyes filled with tears. "I've never cried that much watching someone!"

"You always cry too much" Thalia muttered with a smirk. "Raven, you're not at your Universe anymore" Melpomene sucked a pained breath, as her crying came to a stop. "You see? Chaos is chaotic!" Raven twitched and Tragedy only stared. "Ooh… tough audience I see… anyway! There is a lot of Universes around time and space, not even us gods are aware of all of them!" Her face was breaking into a blinding smile, as if every word she said held some funny meaning.

Raven just listened, her apprehension growing along her temper, again.

"And why, if may I ask, are the two of you here?" Raven didn't know much of this universe, but somehow she felt it was uncommon for the gods to deliver messages like this. '_Unless they are Hermes_'. The sorcerer thought dryly.

So what did Raven do to deserve both Tragedy and Comedy personally come to find her?

"Warning you!" Both of the sister exclaimed at the same time.

"We like you!" Thalia smiled "and we want to watch the show unroll from the front seats!"

"Then talk away…" Raven sighed… later she would wonder if it was such a good idea to let to opposite goddesses lead a conversation…

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: Since my Latin is **terrible**, I'll use coded sentences to form Raven's chants :)

_Rirba a megassap arap ortuo odnum_ – To open a passage to another world  
_em eiug_ – Guide me. (reverse from the same sentence in Portuguese)

Before you ask or point out. Raven is torn between going back to her universe right away, SUPPOSING that the spell will work the other way… but she wants to make sure it does before risking her neck. Also, she wants to do research on this new dimension, for her book's sake or for her own. Aside the fact that she is almost drained from the big spell, that drained her magic.


	2. What the HELL is that!

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame! - This chapter has been revised! My.. now it's (hopefuly) better!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Hmm, I believe that are plot holes all around… not my fault really… This chapter is one of those transitional tiring, barely exciting thing, so bare with me until I introduce my star. By the way, I was listening to Ill Nino as I wrote half of this chapter, so excuse the dark sense of humor…

**Chapter 2: What the HELL is that?**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Raven came to learn quite a few things about this Universe.

And enough at that to hold her interest in it. '_I guess I'll stay a while longer around here_' She thought looking at the small leather bag of golden coins Thalia had given her. Drachmas… And a few bills of the current currency.

"_You're going to need it!_" she said.

Thankfully Raven knew her mythology. When one is the daughter of a powerful demon bent on galaxy domination/consumption one had to know their weight in mythology. Intrigued, Raven poured over each and every religious, mythological and historical books she could find. That's when and where her interest for Greek Theatre came to be.

'_The actors assume other identities while on the stage, pretending to be something they're not, making people cry and laugh, distracting them from their true lives, too dready to be lived._' She felt the connection right away, buying the Comedy/Tragedy masks and hanging them on the walls of her room.

'_That was then, this is now_'. She was now standing at the middle of a busy street, at a city called New York, US.

"This is just peachy…" She muttered darkly to herself. The black book under her arms as her closed cloak covered her body from the stares she was already receiving. Though looking around the people now, made Raven wonder why she was being so stared at… Just Like Jump City, New York seemed to house so many different people with a variety of styles that maybe she should feel at home with her midnight colored cloak drapped over her body.

'_This is getting better and better_' Raven thought dryly. Picturing how she may look to the onlookers anyway.

A blue cloaked figure with the head covered by a hood, darkening their features with a leather bag over a shoulder.

But really, not a big contrast to the odd colored haired punks covered with piercings and tattoos. The small mob of emo kids, with dark clothes and make-up, with hair obscuring half their faces. The preppy gals with their blond shinning hair and high heels… There were even some circus folk walking around in clown's costumes and selling candies.

Raven almost rolled her eyes. She felt at home already indeed…

'_What am I supposed to do now?_' The half demon wondered to herself. She was at a dimension very similar to hers. If it wasn't for that strange energy surrounding this Earth, Raven would think she was still at home. But no. What were the differences again?

According to Thalia and Malpomene, gods and goddess were real, actually real. Just not in the sense they existed in her World, here the energy felt more tangible.

Not that Raven was one to doubt the existence of mythical entities althogether, being the spawn of one of them.

And if one can manage to stand Starfire, who is an _Alien_, there's nothing really surprising out there - Paralel Worlds aside.

So there she was, lost, at the middle of a huge human gathering called New York, in an Universe very similar to her own, though, with huge differences… like the presence of Roman/Greek gods meddling with human life if those comedy muses were any indication.

Raven missed Jump City already… and her friends… she can only imagine their worried faces as they searched for her, Robin's worried frown as he realize that her communicator wasn't localizable, and that he couldn't trace Raven's signal. Starfire's sad expression as she blamed herself for her friend's disappearance. Beastboy sulking around, trying to lift everyone's mood, even his own, with stupid jokes. Cyborg's level head thinking guiding Robin to a logical possible outcome.

Only thinking about it happening gave Raven a headache already... and yeah, maybe being alway for a few days wouldn't be so bad.

That's why she decided to stay around for a little while.

Aside the fact that she had to store energy to get back.

She wanted knowledge. And a vacation… of sorts… it was a brave new world for her to discover. '_Raven the Brave Titan Expeditionary! Yey_' The gloomy titan thought dryly to herself.

"Umm… excuse me miss…?" A soft and shy voice broke Raven from her thoughts. Looking around for the source of the voice, the sorcerer came to face a tall boy, with curly brown hair and bad looking skin; he was lanky and wore baggy clothes. His black eyes focusing on her, his lips curled into an uncertain smile as he stared shamelessly at her form, as if measuring her for something Raven wasn't quite sure of yet. Atop his head, a brown bucket hat.

Her nose twitched when his smell hit her. He smelled like wilderness, wet fur… and Strawberries…

"Yes?" Her hands tightened around her cloak. She lifted one eyebrow questioningly. The boy flushed slightly.

"Ah… Ah…" He seemed uncertain about what to talk about, which notched a level down on Raven's patience meter. "Nothing, I-I think I-" He was cut off by a screech of tires as a car ran out of the street and was advancing at an alarmingly high speed toward Raven and the boy. People ran away from the vehicle like mad, to avoid being hit over.

But the driver seemed to ignore them, and focus on keeping the steering on Raven… or the boy…

The strangest thing was the car's driver, which was something that looked like a Cyclops.

Raven narrowed her eyes. in the midst of the panicking, screaming mob.

The boy bee-ed like a goat, trembling, he took out of his pants pockets a small flute. Bringing it to his lips, he started to play some sort of music that Raven couldn't identify, If it could be called music… the noise of it made Raven grit her teeth as her ears hurt.

The sound rung in the air for a moment, unfortunately nothing happened. The car still was coming straight at their directions.

Tired of playing target, the half-human girl took action"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven cried as she raised her hands, levitating the car with her telekinesis power, and hanging it a few feet above the ground. The Cyclops aboard the vehicle growled dangerously as it's only eye flashed with fury.

"Baahh! W-we have to get a-away!" the goat boy grabbed Raven's arm, breaking her concentration and making the car hit the sidewalk with a crash, sending broken shards of glass at every direction.

Not waiting for a response from the frayed girl, the suspicious boy started to drag Raven.

Holding herself as to not lash at the boy who was dragging her like a rag doll and possibly maim him, Raven took a deep breath and countered to ten mentally. Her sharp mind already analyzing what happened.

_Who_ was the target?

Raven or the boy?

What was that thing that attacked them? A _Cyclops_ really? Driving a car_ with one eye_?

And what the _heck_ was that funny mist forming in front of the other people's eyes? She'd noticed as soon as she used her powers to stop the car, that the people around sort of gained a half-dazed expression while their eyes were clouded by a thick mist.

"H-hurry!" The boy urged, then is when Raven noticed how funny his steps were. This made another realization hit.

The boy didn't have a human aura either. His aura was wild, like an animal's, but not quite the same. Like his scent actually. Something wans't adding up in her brain.

He was still dragging Raven through the sidewalks, pushing people out of the way rudely. Feeling with her powers, the sorcerer noticed with a start that the Cyclops driver was hot on their tail. Risking a look, she could see the head, which stood almost two feet and a half above the other humans, running after them with grim determination and fury written on its face.

The eye focusing on Raven almost hypnotically.

Again a suspicious mist coagulated from the air around the people's eyes. This was going too far. She was perfectly able to take on that monster easily.

"He-eee-re!" She heard the boy calling for her attention, as he motioned for a… cab? "Let's go!" He cried pushing Raven inside the car, making her stumble. Glaring silently at the boy and promising eternal damnation because of the rude handling of her person, the dark Titan turned back to the Cyclops, who had gained ground on them fast.

Curling her fingers around the edge of her book, Raven muttered a spell.

"Racalne epor!" Her eyes shone white though her hood hid it. Her magic took action, and she had to suppress the little smirk that wanted to form.

A thick golden shimmering rope formed around the Cyclops' legs, making it trip. The monster growled again, as it tried to tear itself free, but Raven's magic made the rope stronger as it held the Cyclops to the ground.

The sorcerer didn't even noticed the cab start to move as she was concentrating on maintaining the rope long enough to make their escape easy.

The cab ran off, mingling with the traffic and leaving behind the crowd of people staring strangely at the Cyclops, as it stopped it's struggle in favor of growling like an animal and narrowing its only eye on them as they furtively escaped.

"T-that was cl-close" Goat-boy stuttered, his wide eyes frightened as he gripped the seat tightly. Raven held the spell for a few more seconds before letting go. She turned her full attention on the boy, making him eep. "Gaahhh! W-what?" He asked trembling. The hairs over his arms lifting up as a shiver ran through him.

"Who. Are. You?" Raven asked darkly, her hood covered only from her nose and up, leaving her mouth set in a frown to be seen.

"M-my name i-is R-rocky the S-satyr" An eyebrow was raised by Raven, not that Rocky the Satyr could see.

"Explain" the sorcerer ordered "Without stutter… it irritates me" she added. Rocky paled but nodded slowly.

"W-well… I am a Satyr, y-you see? I-I was hunting H-half bloods w-with my friend Bartie h-here" Rocky motioned to their driver. As if on cue, the privacy divisory went down slowly, to show the grinning face of another curly haired boy, this one with no hat, clearly displayed his satyr's heritage. The pair of small horns made their way outside of the mass of curls. His face splotched with patches of hair, like an ugly beard. "w-when we smelt you" Rocky finished.

Bartie nodded his head, grinning still.

"Strangely, we only felt your presence about yesterday, though your scent is strong, we thought it would be best to take you now, since monsters would come to you like moths to a flame!" the driving Satyr added his two cents too. Rocky mumbled quietly to himself. Raven ignored him.

"Why would monsters come to me?" Thalia had explained briefly about these Monsters who attacked demigods, but Raven is no demigod… she is something akin to an anti-god, a demon. Plus she gave no care to the fact that she was an abnormality around here as well. '_There are not a lot of half-demons, even counting the ones working with the Justice League_' She was tired of being dubbed the wrong title and being taken of off what she was, not of who she was.

"Congratulations! You're a Demigod!" This time Raven's eyes shone red before she controlled herself.

"I am not" She hissed. Rocky flinched beside her, staring at her with wide eyes, more precisely, to the pair of blood red eyes under Raven's hood. "Not a Demigod" her teeth clenching as her blood calmed down.

She found it easier to control rage in this dimension… but it was also easier to trigger it. Strange...

'_My emotions are more free_' the dark Titan realized with a start. '_this world's chaotic nature somehow nullify Trigon's influence on me… and also jam my control to splinters…. Better meditate soom_' She was pointedly ignoring the pair of gaping Satyrs. Bartie was the first to regain composure.

"What a-are you then?" Bartie asked shakily, it was understandable really. Not a lot of people had the nerve to take full on Raven's bad temper.

Raven's eyebrow rose. Oh yeah, she never introduced herself, though she held no offense for the _what are you_ question.

"Raven Roth, I'm aware of my heritage" She smiled hauntingly, sending shivers down the Satyrs back. "And for the record, give me a reason not to assume you're kidnapping me" She said dryly, keeping her intimidating poker face.

"W-we are taking y-you to Camp-Half B-blood" Rocky surprisingly supplied her with the information. Bartie nodded from behind the wheel. Only now Raven realizing that they were leaving New York and taking on the road. For a Satyr, she had to give him the credit of being a smooth driver.

Now, Camp-Half Blood. Raven didn't remember Thalia or Malpomene talking about it, or perhaps because half the time both of them were discussing over useless something or another and gave Raven no thought, so Raven mutuated the gesture and tuned them off.

For the most part.

Her mental filter made sure to have her absorb _only_ good information from the two temperamental Graces.

**-Rocky's POV-**

"I assume this Camp-Half Blood is neutral ground?" Both satyrs nodded to Raven's deduction, scared and awed at the same time. They didn't know what she was capable about, but that wasn't necessary.

They could smell it, the power she radiated. So similar to a demigod but now that she said she wasn't a god's child, they could see the small differences.

Like her aura didn't have an alignment. No, it wasn't that, it was just Rocky couldn't identify her aura.

Usually demigod's auras have something akin to elemental inclination. Hephaestus children feel like a volcano, iron, fire, _heat_. Poseidon's children tended to feel similarly to waves, malleable and adaptable like water. Aphrodite's like their mother, of freshness, beauty, lust and love.

That's why they mostly have an idea about the child's heritage when they come to camp.

But now with Percy Jackson's deal with the gods, the children were all claimed by their parents in no time… though because of it, the presence of Raven with them was strange and even surreal.

She looked far over thirteen, the age limit for a god to claim their kid. Perhaps her immortal parent contacted her beforehand… but then her presence would have been felt eons ago.

Rocky gawked shamelessly at the girl, Raven, beside him, wishing not for the first time to have left her alone. '_but then that cyclops_…' the satyr shuddered in fright. He wasn't the wisest or the bravest of souls, but he had a good heart.

Glancing briefly at his partner and friend, Bartie, and knowing without a doubt that he was able to catch on the same things he did about _Raven_. If that was really her real name… '_Will find out at the camp_' the satyr convinced himself.

Raven's lips curled. He noticed too late that they ignored her question.

For all appearances, the shy satyr _kidnapped_ her, an innocent girl strolling down the street.

He felt bad. Imagining that perhaps her hard and cold attitude had to do with the fact that she was scared. But when he felt no fear from her, actually, he noticed that he could feel _nothing_ out of her.

"I'm getting old here" Raven's cold voice filled the car, mixing with the low hum of the motor and then disappearing as she finished talking. Her voice low and rough, dripping with impatience.

Rocky lost his nerve as stared nervously at his partner. Bartie being a good empath, nodded his head slightly.

"Yes it is" Bartie answered Raven's previous question. Rocky felt proud of his partner's ability to speak. This girl was _that_ intimidating.

'_Who is her… immortal parent…then?_' Rocky thought, trying to control his trembling body as Raven asked more questions about the camp, not even sounding surprised at the fact that the gods existed. Many half-bloods spent weeks trying to cope with everything. '_I's like she already knew…_' well, she said it, didn't she? _"…I'm aware of my heritage"_ pretty much summed it up.

Just how much was she aware?

And how the _Hades_ did she pull off that red-_freaky_-eyes stunt? A trick of the light maybe?

She felt like a half-human, not a monster, to have red eyes… no monster could mask their scent. Death, Sulfur, Styx… a pain to every satyr every time they smelt one of those hellish things… they existed only to harass heroes. Keep the balance sort of thing.

It helps that monsters are immortals, being born of off chaos or created/birthed by the gods themselves.

"We're almost there… miss Roth" Barties voice carried Rocky out of his reverie. He risked a glance at Raven and found her staring bored, out of the window.

Once again he wondered what she was.

If she's dangerous.

What she is hiding.

But his good heart once again defended. '_She is just a defenseless child, doesn't matter that she looks mean…_' and he had to wonder why they never felt her before yesterday. Her presence itself was massive, composed and cool.

Huge.

Like he said, monsters would come to her like moths to a flame if they kept her out in the open. '_And she's older than thirteen, that's for sure…_'

"Ermm… M-miss Roth…" Rocky gathered the guts and called her attention to him. Raven grunted in response, saying without words that he had her attention. "I-I was w-wondering a-about your a-age…?" Raven sneered, but even with her eyes narrowed, she granted. Rocky didn't know if he should feel intimidated or happy that she gave him an answer to an uncalled for question.

"I'm seventeen" Rocky nodded, noticing by the small upturn of Bartie's eyebrow that he heard it too.

Rocky felt daring, it was kind of funny the way he got excited at the prospect of Raven giving him attention. '_she seems like the cold, untouchable type_…' even though he seriously feared for his integrity beside the shadowy girl.

"Hmm…" The satyr hummed thoughtfully. Wanting to ask more questions. He heard Raven sigh.

"Your curiosity is paining me, it is like an itch that I can't get rid of" She commented, scowling at him. Her sharp dark indigo eyes burning holes that he could literally feel through his head… Rocky flinched, but Bartie wasn't so slow.

"Miss Roth… are you an Empath too?" Bartie asked with his eyebrow raised. A browm curl having fallen over his cheek as he drove.

Rocky thought Raven wouldn't answer, but was proven wrong when a few moments later Raven nodded slowly with a frown, and the satyrs understood that moment that Raven has let that slip up. She wasn't happy with herself, even if she could block out her emotions from them, he could pick up her body language. '_she is massaging her nose…_'

"Yes…" Raven's voice filled the car. Bartie smiled at her through the mirror, a teasing smile. '_Bartie is so easy going, while I am so shy…_'

"Satyrs are in tune with Nature" Bartie offered "we can feel emotions and connect to them because of out link with… Pan" Raven once again nodded and hummed lost in thought. Rocky shivered… it's been a couple of years since they received the news from the satyr Grover that Pan…

Pan perished… became one with Nature. It pained him to admit it, but he found it to make sense, Grover's words.

"Here we are" Bartie said in a sing-song voice. Unlocking the doors, he opened his and stepped out, letting a sigh of relief as his groves made contact with the ground, the soft grass under him offering comfort. Rocky knew that feeling.

"Interesting" Raven's dry voice called back their attention to her as she lowered her hood. She is a strange little thing, now the satyrs took notice. Now that her hood was down around her thin shoulders, they could see a few features better. Straight and short purple hair, ash-white skin and mysterious indigo eyes… as her form was covered with the deep blue thick cloak, they couldn't see what she wore under it.

How come that small thing could present such a menacing, demanding presence?

_Raven_, the dark bird.

Rocky still had doubts about her heritage, for a moment when he first saw her he believed her to be a Hade's child, because of her pale complexion. However she smelt nothing of death.

Twisting his too-big nose the satyr took in a deep breath inside the car, her dark scent entering his nostrils. Dirt, parchment, soap, a musky smell entirely hers, another smell he couldn't indentify, but it repelled him, and at least, _magic_.

Why would she smell of magic was beyond him, but the book she clutched tightly to her side might be the cause.

If Raven felt something about what he just did; and Rocky didn't pretend to not be unnerved by her stare, she didn't let on. Just squared her shoulders and with practiced easy, slipped out of the car. Raising her gaze to behold the entrance to CHB, eyes lingering on the dragon curled around Thalia's pine three.

Peleus raised his head to stare at the new comers, he wasn't sleeping now since this time of the day was usually when he was fed. Rocky watched disturbed as Peleus uncoiled from the pine tree to stretch his muscles. Copper colored scales shimmering under the sun's glare.

Raven seemed hypnotized by the wing-less dragon, though her face became even more unreadable if that was possible.

Peleus was _charming_ like that.

Though, the appointed guardian to the Camp stared lingeringly at Raven, as if they were having a silent conversation or a stare dispute.

Soon enough, Rocky let out a breath when he saw Peleus yawn and curl around the three yet again, ignoring the small entourage of three, as they climbed out of the car.

Bartie grinned and motioned for Raven to follow him, going through Camp Blood hill and passing Peleus, who snorted a cloud of smoke. Rocky flinched, but Raven smirked at the young Dragon.

Rocky didn't even want to _know_.

"You don't seem to be scared of Peleus" '_nor surprised…_' Bartie mentioned to the now snoring Dragon. Raven just lifted one purple eyebrow. Most newcomers made a show out of fawning over the overgrown lizard.

"He is… welcoming" She scoffed offhandedly, as if she dealt with Dragons on a daily base. Rocky shuddered just to think about it.

Gaining his bearings, the shy satyrs jumped out of the car just as Argus came. Surely to take the car back.

Argus surfist's styled appearance was only marred by the hundreds of eyes around his body. Today he wore green Hawaiian shorts with a simple orange camp shirt. Argus nodded silently to Raven, as she turned around to give the Camp's Security Head a look.

"Hum… M-miss Raven Roth, t-this is A-argus" Rocky stuttered when the blond multy-eyed man gave him a pointed stare… or more like hundreds of pointed stares, but who is counting? Rocky's nerves sure weren't. But getting the clue, he introduced. "Ca-camp's Security H-head" Raven nodded silently. Argus did likewise, demurely so. He then went back to the car, giving his back to the satyrs plus Raven.

Not that he didn't have eyes there too…

"Again you don't seem creeped out…" Bartie whispered conspirationaly to Raven. Said girl smirked and blinked.

"He seems welcoming too" Bartie chuckled good naturally, at least one of them was happy at Raven's change of humor… but she _looked_ more relaxed.

Bartie then started to lead them into Camp's ground. And again Raven's eyes swept all around, drinking everything in.

The pair of Satyrs led the silent girl to the big house. It looked as if it needed to be repainted soon, because the white paint was starting to peel off - it didn't really stain from the weather since it never rained around the camp.

As often, Mr. D was there, sitting around a table with Chiron at his side playing some random game of cards.

Hmm… plastic cards taste delicious…

Putting his side track thought aside, Rocky braced himself for Mr. D. He could be very unnerving if rubbed in the wrong way, and the satyr was _very_ afraid for Raven's sake.

Strangely enough, she grew on people… he just needed to guess when that happened in the few hours they've known each other and when she wasn't aiming him one of her mean glares.

"What do we have here?" Mr. D sneered at the pair of Satyrs, before his eyes turned to Raven. Her face remained impassive as she returned the sneer. Chiron rose a questioningly eyebrow to Bartie, seeing as Rocky was a step away from hyperventilating.

"A-ah! Sorry! This is Raven Roth… we found her at New York and brought her immediately to Camp…" Bartie stuttered under Mr. D's glare anyway.

**-Author's POV- (feel like a mind reading fly on the wall…)**

"Is she an Indentified?" Chiron assumed this time; Mr. D and Raven were locked into a battle of will, both staring deeply at the other's eyes. Dionysius eyes were flaming up with impatiance at being ignored, and the old Hero's trainer felt the need to save the girl Raven from a god's wrath, but he had to wonder if Mr. D's hellish stare did not unnerve her.

Faced with Chiron's question, both satyrs turned away from the Centaur as they rubbed their necks nervously…

"No…" Bartie muttered unsurely. "She says she knows who her… _immortal_… parent is, but she didn't tell us…" '_nor were we able to identify…_' Rocky thought bitterly, cursing his luck to find such a strange creature as Raven Roth.

"Now, really?" Chiron shifted his gaze to the pair still locked into a silent battle. Dionysius ever impatient temper, had his eyes ignited with raging flames. Raven's indigo eyes held firm, and Chiron wondered if she posed a chance to win this… game… but alas, he had something to discuss with her for the time being. "Miss Roth?" the Centaur called, hoping to get her attention.

Raven blinked slowly and turned her unnerving stare to the chair-wheeled man. Raven shifted _almost_ nervously before setting the blunt point of her glare at Chiron.

"Yes?" Her raspy, rough voice came out like a purr, but the Centaur wasn't fooled, it was a warning tone of voice. The old Master stored that information away, but for now…

"Who are you half-pint?" Dionysius surprised Chiron and the pair of Satyrs by asking the question directly of her.

Stoning her features, Raven cautiously looked at the Wine god.

"Raven Roth" She answered, leveling her stare, she licked her lips to wet them. "Who are _you_?" Mr. D smiled sinisterly, spreading his hands and making pop out of thin air a bottle of wine and a golden cup.

"Can't you _guess_?" He sneered, opening the bottle and serving himself a healthy dose of the grape based drink. Just when he was taking the cup to his lips, a thunder rumbled across the sky, even though the day was as clear as clean water. Cursing under his breath, the god snapped his fingers and the wine bottle turned into a box of orange juice. "Damn!" Raven observed with calculating eyes.

"You are _Baccus_" she blinked. Her indigo eyes analyzing the god as he drank his orange juice. Chiron had to wonder why he was doing it, if the god preferred diet coke. But then it hit him, it was for the show… the old Master just shook his head silently at the god's childish display.

"You may call me Mr. D" the god snarled. "I can't even think about that _other_ name without remembering what I'm missing up being stuck here!" The girl just blinked owlishly her dark eyes, contemplating the god's temper.

Raven had to wonder for a few seconds what the god said about missing something related to his _other_ name… Baccus… Baccanals… an insane way of partying out… And then she had to wonder what he _did_ to get this punishment. But deciding it wasn't her business to know, she let it drop.

She didn't want to have a god's wrath over her. But she felt Mr. D was testing her wits somehow.

"Miss Roth…" Chiron called to Raven, she turned to him, ignoring Mr. D's dark mutterings. "I want to ask you if you really know who your immortal parent is." The girl's face turned into a frown.

"Yes, I know" Clearly enough, her voice low, like a wind's caress.

"Would you mind telling us who he or she is?" The Master asked patiently, as if dealing with a child. Raven hated it when people did that with her, so she just narrowed her eyes.

"Yes" Chiron sighed. He's got his fair share of stubborn heroes, and Raven Roth was no difference. In due time they would know, after all, he had other means of knowing information about the new camper, assuming that she would stay with them. Aside her small size, Raven looked to be at least sixteen.

"I won't force it out of you…" The master placated. Moving to beckon the pair of satyrs who stood at the side lines the entire time to come closer… "You can go if you want" Chiron offered with a kind smile, Rockie and Bartie nodded, giving Raven a last look, the satyrs took off to do their own mischief.

"Say half-pint" Mr. D scowled as he focused on Raven. "Will you be staying here as another dead weigh on _my_ back?" Raven sneered back.

"Since you _invited _me so _kindly_" The girl smirked. Chiron was surprised when Mr. D smirked back, as if sharing an inside joke. The Old Master was amazed that the temperamental god hasn't turned Raven into a dolphin or made her insane, or burst her into flames…

At least he wasn't calling her by her name… _if_ that was her _real_ name… What kind of parent name their child _Raven_? Unless it is an Alias. Mr. D was known for never taking anyone seriously, the only one who proved to Mr. D he deserved his respect was Percy Jackson.

Or Mr. D ran out of nicknames and decided to stick with the boy's name…

Either way.

Just then, Camilla Fronte, a tanned, dark haired girl with huge caramel colored eyes came by the Big House. She's the Head of Aphrodite's cabin, her father being a Spanish male model. The type that made the Love goddess swoon herself, Valentin. Their child is as beautiful as her parents; and she wasn't entirely shy about it.

"Hey Chiron, Mr D…" Camilla greeted with a sparkling smile. "Just here to inform that Aphrodite's cabin won a bet against Athena's, so they're taking our Bathroom cleaning duties for the rest of the week" She said with one breath, holding her head high and smiling proudly. Chiron blinked slowly.

"That's… ah… good" The centaur muttered, not really interested, but knowing Camilla's competitive nature by now, ever since she came to camp two years ago as a fifteen years old. A little old, but she was kept safe with her father, living at Madrid, until he was transferred to the US.

"Why don't you stuff it? Frentcha?" Mr. D put in his opinion, leaving Raven to raise an eyebrow.

"It's Camilla Fronte, Mr. D" Camilla squeaked cutely, her eyes widening as she pouted.

"Don't care" the god sneered. The dark sorcerer snorted, gaining the attention of the Aphrodite's daughter.

"And who are _you?"_ '_Here we go again…_' Raven thought darkly… as the preppy girl Starfire style tilted her head, making the mass of dark locks move smoothly like a dark waterfall. '_great…_'

Karma **is** a bitch.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: Not sure how this chapter came out, it gave me a lot of work, anyway! Hope everything is in order, I'm not fool proof; now excuse me if I offended someone :)  
Bye.


	3. Cabin Fever

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: A new chapie for you guys! Hope you like it.

**Chapter 03: Cabin fever.**

**XxxxXxxxX**

Camille looked skeptical as she looked at Raven up and down. Chiron still at his wheelchair sighed tiredly massaging his brow with the tip of his calloused fingers. Mr. D snorted, rolling his eyes skywards and undoubtingly wondering why the Hades he was here enduring these brats… at least his sentence have been decreased.

"Are you a newcomer?" Camille asked, her Spanish accent alluring, though good English, her caramel colored eyes boring into Raven, taking in her appearance even before hearing the girl's voice, to judge her.

Raven's leveled glare was answer enough.

Chiron noticing the tension and being the sensible being he is, answered for their sake.

"Yes miss Fronte, she is. This is Raven Roth, and she joined her today" He introduced Raven with a smile.

"Really! Oooh, it's been a while since we've had nwebies!" Camille smile charmingly, like an Add model, Raven just sneered disdainfully at the girl. Camille turned to the sorcerer with and held her manicured hand. Chiron raised an eyebrow seeing the sparkling pink color her of her nail polish. "Hello… Raven… My name is Camille Maria Fronte, but everyone calls me Cammy!"

Aphrodite's kids never learn, do they? The Master shook his head.

"Glad I'm not everyone" Raven's scratchy, rough voice made Camille hesitate with her hand, and when Raven didn't even look at it, choosing instead to glare at Camille's forehead, the demigod blinked and frowned, a little put out by Raven's attitude.

"You don't need to be a b-" Chiron chuckled humorlessly, cutting the girl off before she said something she'd regret later.

"Now Ms. Fronte, I want you to guide Ms. Roth to Hermes' cabin, if you could" the centaur asked the scowling Aphrodite's daughter, as she mutinously sparked a glance at Chiron. "And no fighting… the dinner will be served soon… Ms. Roth, tomorrow I'll ask for someone from Hermes' cabin to guide you here at the Big House for some briefings… since you came in so late, I think you'd like to rest" He said kindly to the dark stoic girl, who shrugged unimpressed and nodded quietly.

"Fine" Camille agreed with an upturned lip. She really didn't like the way Raven treated her, she was just trying to be nice, and now, to add salt, lemon, vinegar to injury, she had to play escort to the new girl.

"Thank you" Chiron said, he was tired as well… many things to do to receive their horde of demigods back at the camp after the end of school year. He dismissed the girls with a grunt, and wheeled himself back at Mr. D's table, where the god started to deal some cards.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**-Camille's POV (because I thought interesting…)**

Her eyes were narrow set on the shorter, purple haired girl… '_Ugh, what a hideous color to paint your hair_' She thought with disdain. '_Her hair is naturally straight, seem to be very silky and tame, so why taint it with purple…_' She concluded, not finding the telltale signs when a hair is straightened with her sharp, trained eyes.

And the girl's clothes! _Por Dios_! Have she ever heard of sun heat? '_Short stature, looks like a bowling pin with that __**blue**__ cape… and it's almost summer!_' Camille was still fuming over Raven's coldness, so she would get revenge by trashing her mentally.

"How can you _handle_ being so fashion-dead?" But her mouth betrayed her before she could control herself. No, not really, she wanted to say that ever since she first laid eyes on the shorter girl, a few minutes ago…

When she went to deliver the news that Athena's cabin was in for some bathroom duties… a good save for the very _few_ kids at Aphrodite's cabin… most of her half siblings went back home after summer at the camp, leaving Camille little source for good gossip.

Not that she was a regular… it is just that with her papa's job, it was hard to settle at one place, when he had to fly all around the US for his job. So the demigod tended to come to the camp earlier, she was home schooled anyway.

What made the beautiful girl feel better was the fact that in a week, the camp would be full of people again.

The thought made her giddy.

She forgot about Raven, wondering the greatness of a shopping spree with her half-sisters as they gushed over their year and flirted with boys at 5th avenue.

"How can _you_ handle being so _brain_ dead?" '_What?_' her thoughts caught up with the present as she fumed over Raven's wits. '_That little…_' Camille tried to cool down, breathing in and out and thinking about all the hot guys she would be seeing in a week's time.

Apollo's boys always looked promising. Yeah, and there were some Hephaestus' kids who weren't hard on the eyes… Her dead half sister, Silena Beauregard had started a trend by dating a Hephaestus boy… Camille met her briefly the first time she came to CHB, the girl still was sorrow binded by her boyfriend's death.

Camille was sorry_, is_ sorry… she really is. No falsehood around her feelings. It is just that Silena was held as a hero by some of the oldest campers, the ones who survived the NY war. And their one and only Perceus Jackson.

After all her late sister _impersonated_ Clarisse La Rue and guided Are's cabin to battle against Kronus. Not a small deed _indeed_.

This time though, Camille was _not_ distracted from thinking a clever comeback for Raven's comeback.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be as they reached the cabin's circle.

It was so different now… with so many new cabins added.

Camille just dropped Raven off in front of Hermes cabin, not bothered to explain anything for the rude girl.

**-Raven's POV-**

Raven scowled after the stuck up girl. Not that the sorcerer cared for her feelings, she was just full of bubbly people grazing on her nerves.

Starfire and Beastboy are enough as it is.

So Raven ignored the huffed girl, and turned her attention back at admiring the many buildings around her. Cabins dedicated to the gods if she's perceived correctly.

Hermes' cabin was where she stood in front of right now.

The cabin is a rundown thing, with peeling paint and a caduceus hanging over the front door. This caducei have two snakes coiled around it, very similar to the medicine's symbol, but with plus a snake.

The rows of cabins ranged from style so drastically, that it was a wonder how they didn't clash with each other.

Also, she was at the eleventh cabin, counting from right to left.

There were few people around her, some were entering their cabins, probably to change their clothes for dinner… most of them were skin filthy and looked desperate enough for a bath to ignore the dark's girl scrutiny completely.

"Err… Who're ya?" A voice brought Raven's attention to a boy, seemingly her age with short, spiky blond hair. His mischieful golden eyes looking down at Raven… He was cute, with elfin features, like pointed ears and up turned eyebrows. But he was human… or a half human... A demigod, like that Camille girl.

Probably from another god as well.

"Raven" the dark titan answered slowly. The boy blinked, and then sneaked an arm around Raven's shoulders.

"Then, Ra-ven, Rae… Ar'ye for Herme's cabin?" He asked, smiling a happy smile that made Raven remember of a mix of Cyborg and Beastbow.

Ignoring the pang of longing in her chest, the dark girl focused on threatening this boy off of her person.

"If you don't let go right now, you're going to find out how it feels like being skinned… alive" Her growl should have been warning enough, but the boy just smiled wider, though, let go of her. Thankfully in time, as a tendril of dark power was ready to lash out at him from under her cloak. "And call me _Rae_ again, you'll meet the same end…" she added darkly.

"It'saokay" He sang, grinning. "Name's Fred Harsen, by the way" His golden eyes swept over her, it made Raven uneasy, but she settled for a little sneer and a glare. "So, are'ye Herme's material or wha'?"

The urge to whack that boy was huge.

"_Or what_" She snarled dangerously. Fred shrugged.

"Only askin' Rae. I saw ya and Frente up 'ere and decided to check it out" He nodded to his words, eyes glinting. "I'ma Herme's kid by the way" Fred said with a cheery smile.

"What do you want?" The dark girl demanded with a brow twitch. What was up with her in this Universe that attracted so many cheery people? Why, she wondered wistfully, couldn't she go, for an example, to an all gothic one? With lots of black, dark and wicked things?

"Oh, nothin' hun, I was gettin' ready to dinner, but I saw ya standin' there all lon'ly and decided to check" Raven frowned at the boy, her dark indigo eyes boring into his golden ones, and he didn't let it wander, he held her glaze without blinking.

If he wasn't granting on her nerves, she might have thought him to be cute. In an Elvin kind of way.

What's up with her and falling for the inhuman guys? '_maybe because I'm not human_' the bitter thinking made her frown deepen.

But maybe it wasn't a really bad idea to use Fred Harsen's good wiliness to her benefit.

So Raven broke the stare with a sigh and turned to look at the cabin they were standing in fron of.

"This is Herme's cabin then?" She asked _almost_ pleasantly. Not her fault she sounded so emotionless.

"Ya" Fred nodded, his blond spikes frozen a top of his head with gel, probably. "Wanna me to explain the cabins for ya?" He offered with an eyebrow up. "I doubt Barbie there's much help…" He shook his head as if dismayed.

Mutely, Raven nodded with her stoic face intact.

"Hm, let's see… there're the first three cabins, the biggest one's Zeus'. Next to'it Hera's, though hers is only for the honors… then Poseidon's, big blue an'all" Fred pointed to each cabin in turn. Raven following his fingers, but it was hard to miss the similarities of the cabins to the god they represented. "Five to twelve, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes and Dionysius" He finished the first row. "There're few campers around now, but next week there's gonna be'a flood of dumbsters to Camp" He grinned. "Summer an'all" Raven blinked.

Summer?

Oh yeah…

More campers?

She tried in vain to ignore the dread that crawled her spine that moment. More people equaled more emotions for her to handle at the same time. And if what she noticed was right, then most of Camp's population were made of _teenagers_. Emotional, hormones driven teenagers.

"Cool" She said without emotion, making Fred glance her way with his head tilted.

"If I didn' know any better, I'd think ya'nd Hot Dark'n Dangerous're siblin's" Before the dark girl could ask who the hell "_Hot_ _Dark'n Dangerous_" referred to, Fred continued to talk as if her glare meant nothing. "On'nover our tour!" He quipped with a tilt of his chin, pointed to the next row of neatly made cabins.

These ones visibly newer than the cabins from the first row…

"Thirteen to nineteen, bet you guess whose thirteen belongs to… Hades, warm an'cozy Hestia, cozy an'drowsy's Hypnos's, then Iris, Hecate, Janos and Morpheus." The minor gods, Raven saw the pattern. Something happened recently and new cabins to the minor gods were built.

Aside from the fact that the minor god's cabins were clearly newer than the main god's cabins…

It wasn't Raven's deal, nor her business, so she controlled her _Robin instinct_, to snoop, learn and investigate, and settled for bored-out-of-her-mind… Not really a hard choice.

"Thanks" The sorcerer thanked Fred sincerely for his help.

"C'mon! Herme's cabin moderators must come at any time, they'll halp ya settle" His lips stretched into a smirk. "Ya're lucky that we have free bunks for ya" Raven just arranged the hold on her book, which was now safely hidden under her cloak. Speaking of it, she didn't have any spare clothing…

**XxxxXxxxX**

By the time Raven sat down at the area where dinner was being served, she's been mobbed by half of the Herme's kids, who apparently were excited at her presence with them, since it's been a long time they didn't share their cabin with "_travelers_", but they were the children of the god of thieves, so Raven made sure to be certain their intentions were pure before allowing them near her.

If she allowed any of them at all, that is.

Sucking on her special pit-of-patience-for-Beastboy-stupidity-moments, the dark girl managed to keep her cool as she gave monotonic, monosyllabic answers to whoever dared to question her in the first place.

She'd go on a limb here and say she didn't earn much sympathy from her cabin mates. Aside from the obvious masochists fools who insisted on talking to her… like the grinning Fred across her at the table.

Camille Fronte's sulking glare wasn't even worth the trouble.

"Good evening!" Chiron's voice broke the conversations across the space, until conversation ceased altogether. Nineteen not-even-half filled tables worth of eyes bore into their master, waiting for his words before they could dig in. "I'm pleased to announce our new addition, Ms. Raven Roth, who will be staying with Herme's cabin." A few curious eyes moved to the newcomer's form as Raven fought to ignore the stares she was receiving. "And I'd like to announce that Aphrodite's bathroom cleaning duty for this week is now Athena's." the centaur smiled as Aphrodite's girls cheered loudly, as Athena's cabin sulked. "Oh! I almost forgot! In a week, our friends and family will be joining us, as it is the start of summer vacation" Everyone gave a cheer this time, even Raven.

Her sarcastic '_Wee!_' was completely ignored, but she did it wholeheartedly anyway.

"Tol'ja!" Fred exclaimed happily. Raven ignored him.

"Now please enjoy your dinner" Chiron said the cue to the dryads start to distribute the foods. Raven looked curiously as no drink was served, bud Fred motioned for her attention.

"Just think about what'ya wanna" He glared at his cup and spoke to it… "Cold chocolate milk" And his cup filled with the dark slouchy milk he asked. "See?" He looked expectantly to Raven.

She complied with a sigh, feeling the magic course through the enchanted cup and connect with her will. Quite complex magic, she admitted, but considering that it could have been the work of a god, the dark Titan didn't doubt it possible.

'_Green Tea, hot with a cube of sugar_' she thought, refraining to comment how stupid it was for everyone to order verbally their cups. Before her eyes, her golden cup previously empty now was full with scalding, delicious green tea.

"Interesting" she mumbled analyzing the cup for its magic.

"Yo! Aren'tya gonna serve yarself?" Fred called, and she shifted to him, blinking slowly with her dark blue eyes. Eyes that reflected too much light for it to be considered _normal_.

Raven took notice of the vast array of food displayed before her. Picking something that seemed edible, a salad and some mashed potatoes, with a meatball and sauce. She got a stomach made of steel… years of enduring Starfire's cooking skills tended to make higher one's tolerance for strange foods, so it made no difference what she ate.

But then she saw everyone get up their benches and tip their plates inside a burning fire, at the end of the "room". Beside the fire, a red headed little girl stood with a big warm smile, as her red glowing eyes watched as the demigods offered their food to the fire.

"It is a sacrifice, to the higher up'z." Fred explained simply as he followed the line to the tip of the fire, Raven right behind him. The little girl's red eyes caught Raven, and she gave a curious blink. The sorcerer tilted her head slightly to the girl, who smiled brightly.

By the huge aura around the girl, it was clear who she was. A goddess. It was also clear that she wasn't really there. '_It is an illusion created by the fire._' Raven soon realized.

"Now ya give'up the better portion" Fred said when it came his turn. Using his fork, the blond spiky haired boy dropped into the fire a big slice of steak, muttering under his breath something Raven only managed to hear because of her demonic heritage. "For Hermes" His father then.

Raven scowled. There was _no way_ she was paying _her_ _father_ a tribute, even a small one… so when she stood in front of the fire, she wondered to whom offer her dinner for the sake of tradition.

Magic swirled around her, that same untamed and raw magic she felt in this world. The little girl stared at Raven amused. Her blazing eyes giving Raven an idea as she still only had some thoughts of how that thing of offering operated.

"To you" she whispered to the little girl, and yelped when the fire bounced as if in a dance and the girl nodded her head understandingly. The dark sorcerer had the shock of the day when a warm voice filtered through her mental defenses and spoke directly to her conscious.

'_**I am Hestia**_' the voice said calmly. And as Raven looked around, she saw the little girl grin and knew that instant the goddess Hestia accepted her offerings.

Mostly because the magic swirling around her wrapped the fire and the moment she dropped half her plate worth of food into the fire, the most delicious of smells invaded her senses.

Waffles.

Fresh, hot, succulent…

Hestia grinned knowingly, Raven ignored the goddess and made her way back at the table, shrugging off the glares she was receiving for taking too long to offer her food.

With a huge sigh escaping her, the dark sorcerer sat down in front of Fred, who was stuffing his face without care for the female population surrounding him, who watched him with disgust.

So she ate her food, feeling at home already, and wondering if Beastboy was stuffing his face with food as well that moment.

"You know…" She spoke to Fred "You eat just like a friend of mine" finishing with a smirk, Fred smirked as well.

"He must be a very handsome fella" A cheeky wink made Raven smile strangely. Food dropped from his mouth then, and when he saw the crumple of food lying on the table by his plate, he snatched it with his fingers and popped in his mouth, chewing it again.

The dark girl grimaced.

"Oh yes, I can't even handle it" She droned with so much sarcasm it dripped from her lips.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Inside a giant T shaped tower, around the kitchen table, a group of four teens dressed in strange customs are their dinner with a heavy air hanging above them.

"I think we need to see if Friend Raven is ok" Starfire offered, looking at her mustard covered pasta sadly, like a kicked puppy.

"Dude, she's still mad at us…" Cyborg mumbled, he too was eyeing his dinner moodily "Let her cool down first, it's been only a few hours, man" Every one nodded thoughtfully. Until Beastboy sneeze just so badly, that made the entire table tip over the titans… with Starfire's dinner over his head.

Whipping mustard and a few noodles out of his green eyes, Beastboy groaned pitifully.

"Maybe someone is doing the talking behind your back…" The red haired alien offered with a dubious stare.

"Yeah…" The green jester moaned as mustard fell on his eyes. "OUCH! IT BURNS! HELP!" He got on his feet and started to run around the table like a headless chicken, flapping his arms. Robin shook his head with an amused smile, while Starfire had her green eyes widened.

"Drop and roll, man!" Cyborg cried… but then stopped to think "Wait, that is in the case of a fi-" He didn't finish, as his green friend threw himself to the floor and started to roll around, staining the floor with the yellow sticky substance. "-re" The half machine half man finished with an amused stare.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of chapter 3! :D In case you're wondering about the time differences, yes, Raven spent two days in PJ universe, and in Titan's universe, it's been two hours. Just to make it clear. It will be understandable later… I still have some things to cover.

Phew… 10 pages per chapter, with 4k words each! I'm outdoing myself! Cheers!


	4. Match made by the Oh Gods!

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Yes, it is in this chapter that our dear Raven finally meets Nico! Hoooo! Phew! I like to "_fill sausages"_, don't I? well, that is a very popular say from where I'm from… it means stalling. Oh well. It is praticaly wednesday now... so I figured I'd update now~! heehe!

On with the chapter!

**Chapter 04: Match made by the… oh gods!**

**-Someone's POV (pretend you're there staring like a stalker)**

The boy was dark, if you were to guess, you would say he was from some European line, like Spanish or Italian. With his inky black hair, like raven's feathers, pale skin, even though it had an olive tint.

And black.

Lots of black.

Let's not forget the skulls. Pretty charming grinning skulls that hung from every part of his body…

Obsidians with some white bonny material that clashed with it.

A ring, a pendant, an earring… His shirt. One would say he had a little of an obsession, but let's not judge.

His dark eyes were focusing on a bickering couple right now. They were sitting in front of him at a moving bus.

"Will you grow up a brain for once!" The girl, with light curly blond hair and storming grey eyes nudged the boy beside her with a teasing smile.

The boy had black hair as well, but his eyes were blue/green, like the sea.

"Excuse for not being perfect" The boy smirked, obviously they were sharing an inside joke.

The couple ignored the boy sat behind them, but the dark boy preferred that way.

His name is Nico Di Angelo, and he, like the couple in front of him, were no normal everyday teenagers. For one, the blond girl, Anabeth Chase, was actually redesigning the Olympus.

No, really, the Olympus, home of the greek/roman gods…

Because they were all demigods, Halflings, hybrids…

Result of the union of a god and a human. Like the other black haired boy, the one with Anabeth, his name is Perceus Jackson, Percy for the introduced, and he is son of Poseidon, the Sea God.

"Hey Nico" Percy called for Nico's attention. The fifteen years old stared at his long-time friend questioningly. "Are you anxious to return for the camp?" The dark wearing boy gave Percy a look of pure wonder, before his face twitched as his lips curled into a smirk.

"Exulting in my happiness" Nico drawled. "Can't barely control myself" Percy's eyes narrowed, but he too was smirking. Anabeth rolled her eyes. "No, really, I see no point in coming back, monsters steer as far from me as they can" the blond girl nodded thoughtfully.

"Who knows what kind of adventures awaits for us?" Percy questioned. This time Nico rolled his eyes. Leave for Percy and his small hero complex after almost five years fighting his prophecy.

"You just want to show off" Anabeth said, teasing Percy. Nico agreed with a nod.

"No, really. Rachel might already be there, and if she is, we can ask her for a quest, it will be fun, just like the old times" The sea demigod suggested hopefully. Being dipped into the river Styx had made him invulnerable, but that didn't mean that his friends were invulnerable as well.

"Now you talk like an old man" Nico said, turning his head to the side and resting it at the seat. His lithe body like that of a panther's as he tried to curl into himself, to see if he could get some sleep before arriving at the Camp. "G'nna take a nap" He muttered to his friends as they continued to bicker playfully.

**XxxxXxxxX**

A few hours later plus a grumpy Nico found their ways up the Half-Blood hill. Anabeth and Percy had awakened him from his little nap, leaving him in a dark mood. Though it was substantially dismissing as they approached the Camp…

Nico would have a cabin all to himself, no more sharing his quarters with roommates! Oh, the wonders of being an only son. Percy shared that vantage as well, though he had Tyson, a tamed Cyclops as a brother, and they would share Poseidon's cabin from time to time, when Tyson came to visit.

Soon the guard-dragon Peleus came to view. His copper colored scales shinning as the midmorning sun hit them, heating the Dragon coiled around Thalia's three.

Reptilian eyes focused on them, but after identifying the group as being part of the camp, Peleus turned back to what he was doing, sun bathing.

The first thing they took notice was the vast field of strawberries' bushes. Full and ripe all seasons because of Dionysius' and Satyr magic. Then their eyes crossed to the other buildings, letting their fond memories of it fill them.

For Nico not much, though.

So with a huff and a shake of his long black hair, Nico passed Anabeth and Percy, striding directly to the big house, to let Chiron know of their arriving. He could see that Camp was full of life, with demigods running everywhere, dryads brushing their hair while gossiping with some Aphrodite's girls, some boys showing off to the naiads, who he knew from experience, liked to flirt mindlessly and other day-to-day activities.

"Chiron?" Arriving at the Big house, and noticing the new layer of painting coating the walls. White as always, but it was time to re-paint it, as the old paint was peeling of.

"Nico?" The voice of the Centaur reached his years, it was coming from inside the house, so the dark haired boy entered it without shame.

"Hey, Chiron" Nico greeted the old Centaur with a hand-shake. They were at the middle of the house's living room. Chiron holding a steaming cup of tea, and sitting in front of him, on one of the sofas, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Hey Rachel" He would forever hold respect for the fiery Red haired girl, since she threw a blue plastic hairbrush at Kronos' head once, and lived to become the Pittia, also known as Apollo's Oracle.

His chest tightened when he remembered what his Father caused to the previous Oracles. A curse that led Luke's mother insane…

"Hello Di Angelo" Rachel greeted boredly sipping a cup of tea as well. "I trust Percy is here as well?" She asked hopefully. Rachel would always be Percy's friend first and first. Even if she decided she didn't want anything to do with him in change of being the Oracle. Consequently a priestess, so she had to remain pure.

Curiously, that made Anabeth like Rachel more…

"Yeah" Nico muttered. Chiron's ears perked up at this.

"Oh, Percy is here?" Percy is Chiron's favorite as well.

Percy is everyone's favorite. Hmm… maybe that's why he developed quite the hero-complex after all.

Not bothering to answer an obvious question, the raven haired boy just nodded. Rachel looked up at him with her green eyes, suddenly foggy as she spoke with a voice not her own.

"_Beware of four eyes, for time is all consuming, prophecies have many ways of fulfilling, the one born of death will find his match, but she is to be consumed by time and space, rage is not the answer_" Rachel finished, her head going limp as her cup of tea fell to the ground, breaking and spilling the liquid all around. Chiron's back arched, alarmed, the centaur stared at Nico.

"I-I think the prophecy is for you" The master admitted slowly. Nico agreed with him quite too. After all he's the one who was made target of Rachel's bizarre Oracle-mode green glare. "Why don't we write it down? We can discuss it later…" Nico nodded, getting his cell phone out and creating a remember-note.

"Done" The dark teenager smirked. Chiron almost rolled his eyes.

"Never going to understand technology well… I suppose you don't attract as many monster as when demigods decide to use a cell phone…" Muttered the old Master, wheeling himself to check up on Rachel.

"I'm going to settle in my cabin" Nico told the Centaur, who nodded and steadied the Redhead as she came to be once more.

The raven haired boy left the big house in time to meet Percy and Anabeth, each held a healthy flush to their cheeks and Nico could only guess they had been kissing. But let it slip as he grinned to his friend.

"Guess what!" Percy lifted his eyebrows.

"What?" Nico scowled.

"Is for you to guess" Percy rolled his eye. "Fine, I'll tell you" He hesitated… "I got a prophecy hanging on my as-" At the disapproving glare from Anabeth, Nico coughed "-awesome, I mean awesome head" Percy laughed as his friend scowled even deeper.

"Lame, Di Angelo, lame" Percy laughed some more before sobering up. "A prophecy huh?" Nico crossed his arms.

"Yeah, something about four eyes, consuming time or something like that" Anabeth's interest was perked.

"Do you have it down" She asked eagerly. She loved a good puzzle, and that seemed like a promising one. Secretly she was worried about the World-destruction prophecy gave to them by Rachel two years ago, after she took over as Oracle.

"Yeah, righ here" Pulling out his cell phone from his pants' pocket and handing it Anabeth, the dark boy frowned thoughtfully.

"_Beware of four eyes"_ She started to read. "We don't know what that means… I'm not aware of any monster with four eyes at the same head, but perhaps it is a metaphor" She mumbled, continuing to read. _"for time is all consuming_" The blond girl paused again "This can mean a lot of things as well, it can be referring to Kronus, but I want to be sure…_ "prophecies have many ways of fulfilling"_ Her heart sank at that implication. The disturbed look on Percy's face told them he felt the same.

"You're not thinking about what I'm thinking, are you?" Percy asked his blond girlfriend with a grimace. She shook her head.

"Too soon to link anything to Kronus... but… it _is_ a possibility" She breathed through her mouth. Nico's eyes darkening as she spoke aloud the same prophecy he just heard and wrote down._ "the one born of death will find his match' _I have very little doubt that this refers to you, Nico… you _are_ born of Death…" Nico grumbled darkly under his breath. _" but she is to be consumed by time and space'_ Again I'm not sure what this means…_ 'rage is not the answer' _Is quite self explanatory really…" What she was afraid of was explaining out loud.

"What have Chiron said about this?" Percy asked curiously, but also worried about his friend.

"I think he dismissed it" Nico admitted, gritting his teeth. Percy frowned as well as Anabeth.

"We will check up on him, then we can meet at the Archery field" Percy offered. Nico agreed and set his way to his cabin, ready to drop his things and relax, before worrying again over some stupid words the Oracle said.

Percy just had to jinx their summer, didn't he? By suggesting they take on a quest…

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Raven's stalker POV.**

Raven felt distressed that day. It's been a week since she entered this realm, and she learned a lot of things about it. She never changed from her blue leotard, but now she wore some baggy shorts, and also won a camp T-shirt after Fred said it was improper for girls to walk the streets displaying their legs.

Fred is a good source of information… though Raven didn't care showing her legs with her leotard, most of the time she was covered by her cloak anyway.

When Fred wasn't tormenting her with his Beastboy attitude…

Speaking of the green changeling…

It's been a few days that she's been miraculously able to speak to them. How? Well… In this Universe they have a goddess with the name Iris… with the right offering, she can use Rainbows to send messages.

Or how the people around here called these, Iris-messages.

So she contacted her friends, using Drachmas as a payment. An awfully amount of golden coins to get her connected to the titans. More precisely, Robin, he would understand it better. Let him soothe the other titans… less of a headache.

"_Where are you Raven!" _

"_Another dimension"_

"_WHAT!" _

"…"

"_Are you ok?"_

"_Yeah"_

And after explaining everything to her leader, and exposing her plans of studying more about here, Robin finally relented hesitantly.

"_A good vacation for you then" _

"_Not really…"_

But the call fell and Raven didn't have the huge amount of coins to call again, she would wait for another opportunity.

But that's not why she felt distressed; no… it was because of the amounting sum of demigods arriving every day. It was just a little overwhelming to spend all day with emotional pressure over her back.

The titans tower stood over the middle of an island. Quite far from the city… but here?

So The dark girl settled with her back against the bark of a three, enjoying the shade and meditating silently.

That's when she felt _it_.

A dark looming presence, that made dread run up her spine and back.

Just like fear… but more like a survival instinct.

So much darkness stained _his_ soul, it was heavy with guilt, sorrow, pain, loneliness… It felt very familiar until she realized it was the same feeling she got before finding the titans.

Her eyes found the figure of a black-dressed boy making his way to the cabins.

A flush came to her cheeks. Her face warmed dangerously. But her dark blue eyes kept still on his form, observing the way he walked, like a predator.

In control…

His dark long hair reaching his broad shoulders. Noble features, with black eyes and thin lips. And he seemed to be two years younger than her…

Suddenly it didn't matter, as his eyes found hers and they locked together.

A tingle ran down her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. With one hesitating hand, she draped her blue cloak around her shoulders protectively, without breaking contact with the boy.

His aura was massive!

Somehow Raven felt her stay in this dimension will prove to be interesting…

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Nico's POV now…**

He felt all the hairs of his body rise… His arms popping tiny mounds of his flesh as a cold dread settled over him.

Like the feeling he got when facing _death_. But it wasn't death he was feeling. No, it was quite different… Hard to describe really.

But he choose to ignore it as he walked to his cabin, whistling under his breath some random Metal music song he heard somewhere and liked it.

But then the cold feeling doubled, washing his very soul.

His black eyes traveled through the camp's field, looking for something out of context, when he got it.

A girl.

Sitting under a three, looking at him with emotionless, dark indigo eyes… But…

Her half lidded eyes, small nose, pink lips and pale skin. So pale it seemed grey under the protection of the three's shade… Everything about her screamed exotic. And he knew exotic to some extent, being the target of many females because of his '_mysterious, dark, exotic ways…_'

Only they meant his punk loving as the _exotic_… Or maybe his Italian surname.

He, Nico, being a fan of the Godfather himself, truly understood their fascination with his Italian heritage. Not that he agreed with the Mob, even if he'd occasionally use the mob as an excuse for his father's job, when it was asked or required.

'_What would your father's occupation be?_' They ask carefully after asking about his mother, and him telling them she was dead.

'_He… has a business, like a… hotel?_' Play the clueless lamb and let the human brain fill in the blanks. Of course his nasty smile and the mirthful twinkle in his dark eyes also worked as some wonderful inflectional weapons.

But the girl was _exotic_.

Her hair is _purple, _straight and short at the back of her neck, but gradually became longer as it neared her ears… she wore one of those stupid orange camp Ts, but under it, some dark blue, high neck and long sleeved skin tight shirt? That ended at the back of her hands, with a red jewel… Dark baggy shorts, maybe some sizes too big for herself held by a black belt and at her feet, some black sneakers.

Her body is lean, legs muscled, like she had an active life.

But what really caught his attention, _surprisingly_ wasn't her body… it was the small, red stone sitting at the middle of her forehead, above the nose.

He'd swear he could see small black sparks escape it and then disappear.

Without noticing, he stopped walking. His body turned to her, and Nico even ignored the sun burning mercilessly his skin. His temperature rising like that of a lizard's because of it. The thought made him cringe…

"If you take a picture, it will last longer…" He saw her lips moving, and heard her voice. Like a dark purr, it was rough, low, but feminine in a strange way. Then he recognized the sarcastic comment she made, and _almost_ bristled. '_How dare she? She's staring at me too!_' He whined mentally, but physically he just scowled.

"I can tell you the same" He crossed his arm over his black T-shirt and glared at her. Her lips turned into a smirk, her eyes flashed and for a moment she lost the emotionless face she held.

"Go on then, knock yourself out" She said dryly, with a tint of sarcasm… actually, her words carried a river of sarcasm, but Nico didn't care, so he took off his cell phone, opened it with a snap and started the camera's software. The girl's eyebrow shot up, as her eyes widened a bit and her smirk sank back to a frown.

"Oh please, won't you say cheese?" He teased, positioning his camera at the right angle to capture all of her, for a later peruse… '_Pervert thoughts, go away!_' His mind helped him a little, as he needed a comeback for whatever reply she'd shoot.

"Cheese" The girl snarled as he snapped his picture. If he wasn't having so much of a good time teasing the girl, and saving his picture to further teasings, he would have noticed the black fire that ignited around her skin. "Delete it!" She growled impressively for a _human._ And for a moment he was afraid of her, but it passed quickly as a blond haired boy came running up the well worn pass and stopped in front of them.

"W're have ya been all day?" The boy questioned with a flushed expression. "I've been lookin' for ya, we have sword practice, and t's time ya can't evade it…" They were, of course, acquaintances, so Nico deemed his mirth done for the day and decided to head already to his cabin.

Doing the best to repress the dark feeling spreading all over his body, making even his fingers curl.

He also forgot to ask her name.

Well… If she's a camper, they were fated to meet again, that is, if she didn't decide to leave camp soon. Which he doubted she would because of the feel he got of her aura…

Contrary to popular believe, Nico had some awareness about him, he just choose not to use it… It's been five years since his older sister, Bianca died, and only recently he managed to overcome _some_ of his dark feelings, and let part of his old self out again.

His playful, curious self that he lost so long ago. He would never be the silly, naïve boy again, but it was getting better. Besides, he is at a critical stage of teenage years, when his hormones do most of the thinking, and sometimes most of the _talking_.

Also, try to balance it all with being the son of a god… but not _any _god, It has to be Hades, the Lord of the Dead, and you can start to understand his life. The small perks of being sired by Hades… And all the bad puns he had to endure from his friends…

How can a guy's friend list so suddenly fill up after being empty for so long? If you want an advice, enter a battle, save everyone's hides, get the acceptance of your father in front of the whole Olympus' gods and you have _it. It _being that popularity glitter that attracted people even if you didn't want them…

No… he wanted people, he wanted to be accepted, but…

'_Yeah… my life is filled with sad little buts…_' Nico paused in front of his door when he reached it, his thoughts made him grimace… no time for mental puns… _hell._

"Hey! Di Angelo!" The voice made him cringe. Turning his body to the other side, away from his bony, black cabin and to the face of one of those _uncalled for_ people he was just thinking about. "Glad you're here!" Name of the devil is Dexter Shade. A brown eyed, blond teen with bronze, tanned skin and the built of a mammoth, but the face of a pop star... guess what? His mother is from a line started by an Aphrodite's child, and his dad is Hephaestus. So he had the blood of two gods… not that it mattered anyway.

"Shade" Nico greeted back. He and Dexter weren't exactly friends. Back at the days of the battle with Kronos, Dexter joined Krono's army… at the age of thirteen and just simple pissed at the world because of everything happening too fast for his liking.

He had to face Nico in battle.

So imagine Nico mounted on a hell hound, holding his ash black styx iron sword with a hand, and at the other a bloody shield displaying a decapitation scene, plus his eyes were glowing wickedly at the moment because of all the deaths.

Dexter Shade dropped to his knees, threw his sword behind him, stabbing someone or something because of the yell that followed after… and begged to Nico for his life to be spared.

Being the nice boy he is, Nico spared him… and ever since Shade follows him around like a puppy when they meet at the camp.

Ok, not so much of a puppy. But he _thinks_ they were friends. Which they _weren't_… but Nico didn't have the heart to tell the older boy this, he seemed content, gossiping about this and that about the camp.

"… and then we had some volley games… Athena's won against Hephaestus and…" Yep, Nico tuned him out.

But his ears perked up at some point, when he heard something _interesting_.

"… The only newbie we got this time is some purple haired chick who likes to wear a _cape_ around... she's cute though, but really nasty… I saw that Frente girl try to slap her, but she held Frente's wrist and did some awesome moves, throwing the chit over her shoulder, flipping her, then leaving, dusting her hands…" Shade spoke with awe. "… then there's this time when…" And she's only been here a _week?_

Nico listened, truly interested, about that purple haired girl. But something was bugging him… So he held one hand up to shut Shade off. The blond took the cue and snapped his lips close, as he looked questioningly to Nico.

"What's her name?" Nico asked with a frown. Shade shook his head.

"I don't really know… Crow, maybe, some kind of bird… I think… Raven? Yeah, Raven" How… fitting... somehow. _Raven._

"Raven…" Nico muttered out loud to test her name, rolling it out of his lips slowly, savoring the strange way it made his mouth move. Shade lifted an eyebrow.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Nico shrugged.

"I just got here" He said as an answer "Now drop it 'cause I'd like a nap before dinner" Shade nodded thoughtfully.

"You know I got your back right?" The blond boy asked suddenly, making Nico stop his way through his cabin's door. "I… know you don't like to listen to me…"

"That's true…"At the nod from Nico, Shade scowled

"You could pretend to!" Nico just hummed irritably. Shade glared, but continued his little speech. "So if you need anything, and I mean _anything_ short of breaching my code of morality…" Nico smirked.

"Which is none…" Shade's scowl deepened.

"Stop it! I'm serious!" Snapped irritably the blond boy. "I keep an eye on things for you, do you know how the girls started to call you?" Nico shook his head, but held his hands up.

"Not interested" Shade snorted.

"Of course not…" Nico made to the door again. "But just to keep you informed, you're now officially known as Hot, Dark and Dangerous…" Nico cringed again, now he was in for it this summer…

"I'm out" He announced to his… friend, who nodded and strolled off, they had sword practice with Hermes's cabin today…

**XxxxXxxxX**

End of chapter 03! :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed and fav'ed D.H. :) Hope this chapie makes you happy!

Hmm, I really should post a list of my character, they are just there to fill in really, 'cause it gets old to read about Percy being the matchmaker… my Star is Nico now! Huhuhu! My story belongs to Nico di Angelo and the Olympians, hah! NdAO… ok, not funny…

So here it is:

**Camille Fronte**: The Ego of a giant mule, hates Raven's guts because Raven refused to shake her hands…? Black hair, light brown eyes (caramel), tanned skin. Is an Aphrodite's kid.

**Fred Harsen**: Good kid really, have a punk personality and seems to have hit it off with Raven (one sided mostly). For some reason finds Nico hot, blond spiky hair, clear Herme's heritage, but have golden eyes.

**Dexter Shade**: Likes to gossip, talks a lot and seem a little coward, respects Nico and feels he should act like Nico's thug… Blond hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Is big, like a thug… but got the face of an idol. Son of Hephaestus, but prefer (and lean to) his side of Aphrodite's lineage clearly.

**Bartie the satyr**: Got a strong personality, brave and daring, not afraid of many things, but what scares him is a mystery. Usually work on pair with Rocky, who he seem to protect a lot. Brown hair and brown eyes, have a weird beard because of seemingly growth problems…

**Rocky the satyr**: Cowardly, draws courage from deep within when facing Raven, is scared of most things, and don't think things through. Dark brown hair and eyes, no beard for this one.

And those are all the characters so far. If necessary I can make a profile for them.


	5. Hot, Dark'n Dangerous?

**Darkest hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Here it goes, fifth chapter, enjoy!

**Chapter 05: **Hot Dark'n Dangerous?

**Author's POV – an awesome point of view!**

Raven's day went from crappy to officially doomed in a matter of minutes. '_who the hell does that bastard thinks he is!_' Raven fumed. At her side, talking about some nonsense or another, Fred shivered when the cold dread of Raven's anger reached him.

"Rae… Are ya feelin' fine?" Asked the spiky haired teen with a concerned frown.

Raven just scowled darker, drawing more into herself. Fred tried to reach her with his hand, but Raven side stepped and disappeared inside Hermes' cabin, to where they were going.

Her headache was killing her, her hands itched terribly as her human nails slowly transformed into claws. '_I'll kill him next time we meet…_' She promised darkly.

The cabin she was staying at was messy as usual. Clothes thrown all around the floor, the walls and even the ceiling… how they managed that was beyond her interest at the moment… There was no one at the cabin now, because everyone has gone to do some camp activity.

Raven was aware that she didn't even have the boy's name, so she couldn't hunt him down. But then again…

Her claws lengthened and her eyes flashed red for a moment.

She needed to concentrate on something else before she lost control to rage.

But maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to let rage free for a few seconds… no… sic demonic rage on some poor perturbed soul was something Raven, as a heroine would _never_ do.

The boy's aura tormented her even now, that he's inside his cabin and she inside hers.

With a big sigh, Raven relaxed her stiff shoulders and clenched her fists. Bit by bit, her appearance turned back to normal, and good enough, as not a second later, the cabin's door was barged open by none other than Fred.

"Really Raven, wha'zzup?" His mischieful face fell into her line of vision. Sighing again, the purple haired girl just crossed her arm over the hideous orange camp T-shirt they made her wear.

"Some dark haired boy took a picture of me" And if she hasn't said that with such an emotionless voice it scared even Fred, it would seem like she was whining.

As soon as the words left her mouth, Raven regretted them… because really, she had been whining, but Fred didn't need to know that. But when the boy's eyes shot open, and his face brightened with a hyper smile, Raven knew her day went from doomed to utterly destroyed…

"So lil' ol' Rae-Rae got an admirer!" Fred sang, Raven's shoulders sagged and she let out the most pitiful sigh of her life. '_No murdering of friends... no murdering of friends..._'

**XxxxXxxxX**

An hour later, and a much more tamed Fred… found Raven and said boy, who now spotted a sulky face waiting in line for the sword practice time.

"It'll be fun Rae" Fred commented lightly, though still sulky. For what reason? Raven made a deal with him… In exchange of his silence, she would come to these stupid, pointless classes with him, to keep him company. "Ya'll see" He nudged Raven, who was now armed with a Celestial bronze sword with a steel handle, iron arm plates and a shield, which she discarded to the ground as soon as Fred tossed it her way.

Before coming to the training grounds, Fred dragged her to an Armory of sorts. Inside of it were rows and rows of shelves, all covered with various types of weapons and materials.

Raven choose something light, which matched her arms and movement perfectly. Being one to prefer using her legs to fight physically, her arms weren't as strong, so light weapons had to do…

Fred had a pure celestial bronze sword already, and just helped Raven pick one.

"I don't like weapons…" '_Pacifists monks at Azarath are to blame for…_' the dark girl thought with a frown. Lifting her sword for close inspection. Glad that this special Bronze didn't hurt her like she thought it would. '_Anything remotely __**celestial**__ in origin represents danger for the demon in me…_' But it wasn't the case.

Gladly.

"All right! Guys! Let's show those pansies who're the bosses here!" An older boy, with raven black hair exclaimed loudly. His ocean blue eyes with a happy light dancing in them, like he enjoyed battling… Unfortunately for Raven, he took an interest in her… "Hello, you must be the new girl…" He swapped his eyes over her curiously. "How old are you?" Raven's answer was almost automatic.

She still wondered why, _why_, people asked her that question so many times.

"Seventeen" Her rough, low voice curt, all business like. The boy's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"They swore!" The boy exclaimed angrily. Raven just lifted one eyebrow, not even amused. A blond girl, with curly hair and intelligent storm grey eyes came to the boy's side as soon as she noticed his distress.

"Percy!" The blond scolded "Watch what you say!" She warned. Raven just stood there, glad that this distraction caused them to forget she was supposed to perform sword play.

The dark sorceress just hoped to still remember the little she knew about swordsmanship from Azarath. She saw no reason to hold back on that particular skill since everyone in this camp seemed to be able to at least hold a sword. Magic was another mather though...

"I don't care!" The boy's angry stare turned to Raven. "Do you know who your immortal parent is?" he asked tightly. Raven hissed in warning. This made the boy recoil a little.

"Yes" her voice cut out, lashing. That boy was screaming at her face and she didn't like it.

But her answer seemed to have disarmed the boy, for his eyes widened comically and his face lost the scowl in favor of a surprised expression.

"You do?" The blond girl did the talking, since the boy, Percy, was too stunned to reply. Raven calmed down, Percy wasn't exceeding through her personal space now. '_what an annoyance…_' thought the purple haired girl.

"Ever since I was born" Raven said truthfully.

"B-but…" His emotions were composed of mostly confusion and curiosity. Same of the blond girl.

"Leave it Percy" The blond once again scolded. "We can ask Chiron later" she offered. Then turned to Raven. "Hello, my name is Anabeth Chase, and my mother is Athena" Anabeth introduced herself with a small forced smile.

"Raven Roth"

**Nico's POV.**

He stalled the most he could before deciding it was enough… he had it all planned inside his head. Nap, wake up late to sword practice, make a grand entrance and just try to beat Percy up with his Stygian Iron sword, Nightmare.

Too bad things tended to go the exactly opposite of what one planned. And if you happen to be Nico di Angelo, that possibility is always confirmed.

He still came in late, of course.

To the shock of his short mortal life…

That purple haired girl from before, the one he took a picture of just to spite her, was facing _Percy_ in sword play, and it was _even._

Everyone had their chins hitting the ground. Anabeth looked as if she didn't know if she smirked or if she gawked, so she settled for a mix of both, and it didn't turn out _pretty._

Percy swung _Alakusmos_, or to the intimate, Riptide, aiming the girl's arm, but she danced out of the way, and attacked with her own weapon, cutting Percy's waist. The cloth ripped off, but no blood came off, and it never would.

"Interesting" The girl commented, twisting out of the way of another attack. Percy tried to attack her again, but this time she ducked and used the momentum of her descend to shoot her legs under Percy, making the older demigod fall with his back to the ground. Riptide falling of his grip.

This girl fought with grace, some style they had never seen before, obviously taking Percy by surprise. Her movements calculated, measured. Her strikes on non vital points also proved that, as Percy never once managed to cut her.

"How…how do you do that?" Percy wheezed, as if that was some kind of clue, everyone who had stopped to watch the fight started to murmur about Raven's technique.

"Learned from monks, from where I come from." Her voice, low and rough, emotionless and blank. Her dark indigo eyes locked on Percy's form.

"Monks?" Percy exclaimed. "What kind of monks were those?" He asked indignantly, raising himself from the ground, grasping Riptide again and lifting his golden sword to the girl's direction.

"The kind who fought demons" Percy just shook his head and charged, the girl readied herself for the upcoming attack and demolished it by kicking under Riptide the moment it came within her range, Percy's hold on the sword weakened and he dropped it. Soon the girl's sword was getting acquaintance with the Poseidon's son's neck.

"Wow… Rae!" Nico's attention was turned to the blond kid who distracted purple-head earlier. His spiky blond hair a dead giveaway. "The way ya avoided sword'splayin' I thought ya sucked!"

"I do" _Rae_…? Wasn't it Raven? Responded dryly. "I'm not a good swordswoman, and I forgot a lot of things…" She added as a hopeful explanation. Spiky-haired kid rolled his eyes, as his lips turned into a smirk.

"Ya jus'danced Jackson" Nico snorted humorlessly. No one paid him any heed, as all eyes were set on the purple haired girl. "That ain't small deed" the girl just shrugged.

"It is" She stated. Percy's face went from slightly flushed to brightly glowing. "My style is based on speed and light movements. Percy bases his attacks on strength, I just use his own force against him" What she said made sense, so much that Percy shook his head and smiled a little smile.

"You got me there, Raven" Now the purple haired girl was Raven indeed, Nico ventured that the name Raven matched her very well. Raven nodded to Percy, lifting her sword and leaning on it.

"You need to work on your refinement. You are fast, but you waste a lot of power, that should it be focused, could cause a lot more damage" Percy's shoulder shook as he laughed along with Anabeth. Nico's lip curled into a grin as well. One of Raven's dark eyebrow rose questioningly. Her blond spiky haired friend nudged her.

And pointed in Nico's direction.

Whispering something in her ear.

That exact moment, Shade, who'd come before Nico awaked from his little nap, slapped Nico's arm, the one not holding Nightmare.

"Hey Di Angelo!" Dexter too cheery voice _almost_ made the dark boy cringe. "You saw the chick's fight?" He asked awed, his wide brown eyes focused on Raven.

Something, a little thing Nico didn't even realize it was there until it snapped. He didn't know what it was, or when it got there, but it made a cold feeling wash him from head to toe.

Fear?

_No._

"Yeah, I saw it" Nico replied coolly. Then the both of them took notice of when the dark indigo stare of Raven found their bodies, making the hair on the back of their neck stand on end.

"She's looking over, isn't she?" Dexter Shade asked dreadfully. For all the talking he did about the new girl, he looked awfully scared of her. Nico rolled his eyes yet again, turning his head in some kind of nod at Raven's direction.

"So what?" The son of Hades asked the blond beside him.

"I heard she made an Ares' kid cry for his mother with only a stare!" Shade announced fretfully. Nico narrowed his eyes.

"That's new…" he commented lightly, to tease his gossiper follower. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Raven's blond friend try to retain her back, as she made to walk, or _stalk_, in his direction. She flipped him off of her, over her shoulder, making the guy fall flat on his back with a grimace. Nico allowed a little of sympathy for his fallen male colleague, but most of all he was amused.

That is, until Shade shake his shoulder like crazy.

"She's coming here!" And if one asked why his voice sounded so high pitched, as Nico made a mental note to tease him about it later, Shade would undoubtedly deny everything.

"So?" And if Nico's smile got any bigger, his face would split.

"She looks pissed!" And indeed… her purple eyes were _glowing…_ or was it a light's effect? Percy looked pained for a second, as his blue/green eyes found Nico's. Percy already had Riptide as a pen, and was twirling it with his fingers as Anabeth held his arm. The blond daughter of Athena then whispered something to Percy, too low for Nico to hear, and then them both started to walk, following Raven.

_Raven._

Why is it her name stuck like that? He liked thinking it… the dark dreary, _death_ bird.

"And with good reason" Nico offered with a shrug. Shade gulped, but loyally stayed _behind_ Nico, offering his silent support, even if Nico's answer peeved him off.

"_You"_ Raven hissed. _Hissed_. Nico got the passing feeling that he was dealing with a _Drakaina,_ those woman who were half reptilian half human. Though he couldn't help but notice how cute her scowling face looked, cheeks flushed, eyes narrowed and lips in a snarl.

_Cute_.

Perhaps he was spending too long a time in the underworld. Because sure, _enraged_ Raven, with all her _cute enraged_ features, did nothing to scare him.

On the other hand, Shade was trembling so hard that Nico could practically feel the air vibrate, though the boy was standing a foot from him.

"Me?" He felt proud that his face was blank. Nico felt so amused that he feared to start _giggling_; _such_ a girly action was certainly below the underworld prince.

Raven trembled with raw fury. The dark haired son of Hades smirked at her face. She raised her finger, no doubt to start ranting his ear off, or beat the _crap_ out of him…

When Percy's face popped between them.

"Hey Nico!" Percy greeted with his optimistic smile. Then again, Percy is _untouchable_. He got nothing to fear, really. The only one who knew where his _link_ to humanity is, is his blond girlfriend, Anabeth. So Percy pretty much ignored the fuming girl staring daggers at Nico.

"Jackson…" How could someone's voice sound so emotionless yet at the same time so full of promises of inflicted pain?

"Oh, Raven!" Percy turned his face to the girl. Nico held back the grin. Anabeth was right behind Percy.

They worked perfectly together, Percy and Anabeth. She guarded his back, he guarded hers… they complemented each other, balanced one another. Percy's strength and sometimes recklessly with Anabeth's smartness and level thinking…

Both also had this white lock of hair from when they had to support the sky… it was kind of cool how much they matched, and it wasn't even amusing, considering the time they took to finally realize their feelings.

Sometimes Nico felt jealous of what they had. And he _knew_ how dark feelings were dangerous for the revengeful Hade's offspring. On those occasions, he tended to miss his older sister, Bianca, even more.

"That was a good fight" Anabeth commented lightly to Raven, who released a _big_ sigh, and allowed her fury to dismiss. Her face took on that emotionless look, but her cheeks were still flushed.

"No, not really" Raven said dryly. Anabeth's lips formed a tight smile as Percy scratched the back of his head absent mindedly.

"You said something about speed…" Percy offered, his voice a little _too_ giddy for Nico's likings. Anabeth tilted her blond head, as Shade moved to stand beside him, facing Percy.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting" His own blond friend grinned to the son of Poseidon. Raven's deep blue eyes, like the night's sky, swept to Percy.

"If it involves Raven and Nico fighting then we're definately in the same wavelength" Now Nico couldn't be sure if that was a bad thing or a _good_ thing. You see? Raven's lips twitched in a small smirk, one eyebrow lifted strategically to show just a little of skepticism.

She's good. _Good._ Nico decided, lifting his own skeptical eyebrow, to prove a point, really.

"I'm in" The black haired boy informed them all too eagerly. For a son of Hades, he's quite the bright kid. Not his fault though. With people bugging him nonstop, he had no time to sulk, brood or be _evil_.

"One on one, swords only" Raven declared her own form of agree-ance, She readied her bronze sword, the cue for his friends to stand back a few feet away from them. Raven's blond friend was already up and cheering her name.

"Goo Rae! Kick Hot Dark'n Dangerous' back to underworld!" Nico snorted purely amused. Raven shook her head in dismay, but then recognition passed through her eyes. '_Why is that?_' And why his mental voice sounded so, _so _amused was beyond him.

"Shut up Harsen" Raven snapped, muttering curses under her breath. _Harsen_ pouted, but soon recovered and had an impish smile curling his lips.

"If ya gonna be that way, I'm gonna bet on'ya!" He held his hand, clutching a five dollar bill. "On Raven! 'ere! Who's bettin' on Raven!" He sang. Nico just stared with a sense of foreboding when Dexter ran to the other blond with his own cash.

"Ten on Di Angelo!" And when they less realized, they were surrounded by demigods, a few satyrs and a dryad or two, all with their own bets on them.

Raven furrowed her brows, an annoyed frown changing her face. Nico found himself once again admiring it. _Cute_… His thoughts supplied.

"Why don't we… start?" He offered to the purple haired girl, she gave him a glare, as if accusing _him_ of their predicament. He _**totally**_ blamed her though.

"Sure" She said emotionlessly, her lips barely moving to form that one word, making them pouty.

He didn't need any more motivation.

With a leap, he was over her with Nightmare. She used her own celestial bronze one to deflect his attack and using his momentum, tossed his arm to the side, using the handle of her sword to give with a whack.

He dodged. Her movements were hard to predict, like a dance. Every time he tried to attack her, she deflected it or dodged it. He knew a few things from fighting her already.

She didn't have much strength with her arms, but she got a lithe body. Preferred her right hand and if she could, she'd use her legs to kick him senseless, but she'd not because of her own rules. '_swords only_' very specific and extremely annoying.

Two could play that game though.

Shifting to his attack position, Nico watched closely as she assumed a defense one. Her knees bent a little, sharp eyes glued to his body, no doubt to try and see when he'd attack by checking his muscles' movements.

And so, he attacked Raven once again, going for an upper attack aiming at her head. As he predicted, she ducked under him and hit him with the blunt side of the blade. He staggered a little breathless, as she'd hit his chest.

"Good one" He frowned. Her attack was weak enough not to cause any damage, unless you counted on his manly ego. Not that he thought she cared anyway. Feigning to go at her through her left, Nico slashed at her, when she lifted her sword to deflect his, he caught her wrist and spun her body, using his weight to his advantage. Tightening his hold on her wrist, she dropped the bronze sword with a hiss.

"Let go" She demanded, staying still. Nico smirked, his other arm, still holding his black sword circled her waist from the front and pointed the tip of his sword to her neck. His mouth found her ear as he breathed in her sweet sweaty scent.

"I win" He whispered in her ear, feeling her body shudder slightly made his male pride soar. He could only imagine the size of Raven's scowl, as he couldn't see her face. "Fair and square" He breathed in and out her skin.

From the back of his mind, he wondered if he was supposed to enjoy this position so much.

There was something completely wrong with him. He was _enjoying_ to have Raven pressed against him. Raven, the one who hated his guts… And would kill him given the right oportunity...

Life's a bitch, he _knew_ it.

"Oooh! Wow!" Dexter Shade gawked shamelessly. Percy had this awed look on his face, as he _could _easily defeat Nico in battle, but couldn't beat Raven.

"It is as she said…" Anabeth, dear old Anabeth came to the realization everyone was waiting for. She answered the "_why_?" In everyone's mind, as they knew Percy's record. "Seaweed brain attack and defend with power. Raven relies on speed, deflecting and dodging, I believe her style is a passive/defensive one, but Nico is between them, he's fast and powerful." A more poetic side of him liked to compare Percy's fighting with swimming.

Percy's like water in a way. If you hit it, the backlash can be hard. Nico's more of a wild power/resistance style. Anabeth nailed it.

"Pay up" Shade smirked at Harsen, who pouted sulkily, soon, after collecting their prizes (the ones who betted on Nico), everyone started to disperse.

Then he felt something wiggling against him. And remembered that he still held Raven hostage...

If felt so natural it was _unnatural._

Taking in a deep breath filled with her scent, he let her go. Raven staggered gaining back her balance. Turning around to face him, her whole face was red. Her indigo eyes boring into his black ones, as she radiated fury…

Percy and Anabeth were watching them confusedly, along with Shade and Harsen. Harsen had a little smirk dancing around his face, and Shade was smiling proudly at him.

Raven's eyebrows were down, her straight purple hair framing her red face like a dark halo.

"Raven…" Nico called, even he had to admit, a little uncertain, indigo eyes flashed. Time moved in slow motion, as Raven's shadow seemed to expand and reach to him. "What the _hell!" _He exclaimed as shadows claws wrapped around his legs. Not even _he,_ the prince of the underworld knew this little neat trick!

Beside the small jealousy bout, a more rational part of Nico's mind was reeling.

What the _hell_ indeed.

Percy eyes widened, Anabeth's gaped with her grey eyes wide as well. Harsen, her friend shook his head and backed up, Shade going with him.

"NO!" Raven cried suddenly, clutching her head. She dropped to her knees, a painful frown twisting her face. "NO! I won't fall again!" The shadows that previously were curling around Nico's leg, wrapped around the purple haired girl, as she sunk to the ground completely, disappearing soon after.

"She… she just shadow traveled" Percy guessed, not knowing how to feel. His face was a mix of worried and scared.

"I… don't know" Nico admitted with his eyes wide. Not feeling the Underworld's presence when Raven sunk to the ground with her shadows.

"Raven…" Harsen flinched when all eyes focused on him.

"Where'd she go?" Percy, the greatest hero of modern times asked the disturbed blond boy. Nico felt a cold dread spread through his body.

Raven. What happened to her… for a second it looked as if she lost control of her _mind_.

"No idea" Fred admitted with a frown. "I-we have to find her…" Anabeth looked awfully divided, but nodded her head as she clutched Percy's hand.

"What's wrong with her?" Shade asked, stepping closer to Nico. His brown eyes searching around them for a sign of purple, not finding anything…

'_I can't feel her around here_…' Nico finally noticed. That's the reason for the cold dread now cursing through his veins.

Ever since the moment he first saw Raven, for some reason her aura called to him, now…

"It looked like she was struggling with something" Anabeth noted with dread.

"Or _someone_" Percy, the all helpful boyfriend added, gaining a glare from Anabeth. Kronos' possession of Percy and Anabeth's friend coming to their mind. _Luke_ was possessed by Kronos, because the titan needed a body to escape Tartatus.

"I think she'll be back" Fred muttered. Shade shuddered. Nico just stood there numbly. He clenched his fists tightly. Anabeth pulled Percy with her as she made to the Big Hose, going to see Chiron to soothe their doubts and fear. The dark boy held back his snort. Harsen had his mouth set in a thin line.

"I'm gonna look for Rae" He declared, Shade nodded silently, looking at Nico.

"What're you going to do Di Angelo?" his blond friend asked as Harsen walked slowly away, looking around him for some clue as to where Raven must have gone.

'_Why do I feel so guilty?_' he wondered glumly.

"I don't know" He admitted darkly. A shiver running down his back.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Unknown POV**

She's such an innocent child.

So pure, so naïve…

Why would a dark belonging creature like her _strive_ to be in the light?

It didn't make sense, but it amused _him_ enormously.

His lips curled into a cruel smile.

She'd be the perfect weapon, already tormented by a dark side she fought daily. To be a _good_ girl…

The thought made him sick.

But she'd be his puppet, wanting or not… breaking her would be…

The evil laugh filled the air, as it vibrated.

The girl curled against a three shuddered. Her thin arms hugging her legs close to her body. Purple hair damp and limp.

_His_ smile widened. Ghostly pale hands formed from an amorphous cloud of energy, grasping a lock of her hair, curling it with his fingers… she wouldn't be able to feel him entirely, for he was too weak, too pathetic to be felt. He was less than a spirit right now, but not for long.

With her help.

Almost lovingly, he caressed her face. She trembled, but wouldn't react. Too busy fighting for control against her_self_.

With a last laugh, _he _entered the girl's body. His conscious amorphous as he found himself inside her mind… and what an interesting mind she had!

_Nevermore._

Nevermore.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of this chapter, I particularly liked the way it came out! Hope you guys like it! :D Next chapter will come up monday! \O/


	6. Nico's troublesome Quiz

**Darkest Hour**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: I'm so glad that people are reading this! o/ It makes me giddy really. Thank you for reading this far! :) Thanks for the ones who sent me a review and those who alert/fav it. Hope you guys like this new chapter!

Other thing is that I want this story to be complete, so I'm plotting all sort of misfortunes to our characters... huhuh!... sure its filled with mini-plots, but who cares? If I'm rushing anything, as I always tend to do, please notify me, or if it happens the other way around and I'm taking my sweet time developing the main plot. (_not sure if there's someone who reads this besides me... oh well_)

On with chapter six! \O/

**Chapter 06: Nico's troublesome quiz.**

**Nico's POV**

His body felt numb.

Painfully, he tried to raise himself off of the rough ground.

With his dark eyes, he observed with a sense of dread the place where he found himself.

It was dark. Above him he could see a clear night sky.

Stars, planets and galaxies hanging there so clearly he got the impression that if he reached, he would be able to touch them. It was breathtaking. Poetic and dark.

Turning his body so that he could come to a sitting position, ignoring his sore muscles as he did so, he noticed that he was laid at a very _small_ sliver of land. Barely enough for him. Gulping his fear, he looked down and came to the same vision that greeted him above.

The Universe.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud.

"_Turn back_" a small voice chirped softly. Alarmed, he turned his head to the direction he thought he heard the voice, almost jumping back when the island of land he was first now connected to a stony path surrounded by dead trees. Perched on one of these trees, a small _raven_ cooed at him. "_Turn back!"_ His black eyes widened.

The he heard some noises. Various voices with similar pitches screaming in a clear discussion.

Getting on his feet, he ignored the little raven as it furiously quipped at him to _turn back._

Following the stony path, he came to a small clearing. Stones scattered here and there and a huge stone arch marked the end of the path.

But what was more startling, was the congregation of hooded figures reunited in a circle at the middle of the clearing.

Every hood with a color, from yellow to grey.

"We can't allow this!" A dark blue hooded figure declared angrily to the other rainbow colored figures.

"_She_ is right" A pink one agreed, her voice a sulky. A yellow hooded one patted pink one's back comfortingly.

"We're doomed!" wailed grey. Then his mind caught up to him. He knew that voice. He'd hear it enough time to know to whom it belonged to. Even though he met her that same day…

"Enough!" Dark blue snapped. A red one nodded silently.

His black eyes widened when he noticed the red one's four yellow eyes shining from under the hood.

"For once I agree with her…" Red hissed to the circle. All conversation stopped as they immersed themselves into their thoughts. After a few minutes, red's four eyes shot to his direction. "I fear we're being spied on…" _she _hissed angrily.

"What?"

"How?"

"In _Nevermore?"_

"Is it _**him**__?"_

"**Get out!**" A chorus of voices snarled at him, and then he felt as if he was falling.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico woke up with a start. He still felt as if he was falling, causing his head to feel light. Clutching his black silk blankets closer to his shivering body, he took a deep breath.

_Nevermore._

The word stuck to his mind.

A dream.

It was all a dream.

But in the world of Demigods, a dream can be _very_ meaningful. Then he started to remember the images and conversations.

He knew the dream was connected to Raven somehow, as the bizarre hooded figures had her voice.

"_Beware of four eyes…"_ The red hooded _Raven_, he dared to relate, had four brilliant red eyes. Were those the same ones the prophecy referred to? Was it a warning against Raven?

Another shiver ran down his spine, as Nico cursed the decision to sleep bare chested that night. Not that he felt a lot of cold, his body temperature is a few notches beneath a normal person's. But he was missing the safe sensation a shirt provided right now.

"Fuck…" He cursed massaging his eyes. "What in _Hades_' going on!" Nico hissed through his teeth. There'd be no hope going back to sleep now, his strange dream would plague him senseless until he found a way to decipher it. Maybe the Oracle Rachel'd have something to add.

Yeah…

At the breaking of dawn, he would find Rachel and ask her. Or maybe even Percy! The son of Poseidon have had his fare share of prophetic dreams to last him a lifetime.

Nico still had that dread weighting him down as he slowly set on his bed. Lowering his arms to rest beside him, with one thrust, he got to his feet staggering a little because of his sleepiness, but quickly recovered his balance as he maneuvered through his dark cabin to the door, hoping a little of fresh air would calm his raging thoughts.

He just hoped the Harpies were busy elsewhere, less he became their midnight snack…

Leaving his cabin, the cold night's air hit his face, making him shiver all over.

When he felt it.

The sluggish, shy caress of _Raven's_ aura against his. She was back, finally… They spent the whole afternoon searching for her. And _there she was_. As that kid Harsen said, she'd be back eventually.

Bracing himself for what he could possibly find, Nico followed Raven's presence to the forest. Walking for a few minutes, he found a clearing, and at the middle of the clearing, a _floating_ Raven.

_Floating…!_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" She chanted with a calm voice. Her eyes closed to the world. But that wasn't what shocked him more, no, it was her _outfit._

He blushed inwardly as his eyes swept her body. Clad only in a dark leotard and a heavy cloak, clasped around her slim neck. Nico shivered again, and was painfully reminded that he forgot to put a shirt on before coming out here.

But soon forgot his discomfort as his eyes focused once again on the floating Raven.

"Raven…?" He called with a whisper, afraid of what would happen should he speak louder. The air vibrated with her aura, as her eyes fluttered open, reflecting the little light they caught.

Like a feline's eyes.

"Who… who is it?" She asked with her rough voice. Again he compared it to a feline, for it seemed like purr.

"Nico Di Angelo" He offered slowly. Her attention snapped to him, and the air grew heavy.

Tension filled his chest, and he resisted the urge to curl his fingers in a fist.

Soon her aura disarmed, her feet returned to the ground once again.

"I'm sorry" Raven murmured. Nico recoiled. What'd she apologize for? As if reading his mind, she supplied "I almost lost control earlier… you could have…" She didn't finish, but Nico got a very _good_ idea of what would have happened to him.

He shuddered. Raven flinched.

"Don't worry about it…" Really, he was no good at comforting distressed females, and Raven looked pretty distressed. "But you have a lot of explanations to do" He added. Raven's head bowed a little as she nodded. Nico smikerd.

"Why don't we come back to camp?" He offered, the purple haired girl nodded again and took a step toward him.

Again, he became painfully aware of the state of her dressing manners. Her pale skin glowing. Shapely legs moving. Oh, sweet Aphrodite must be getting a quirk out of this.

Nico gulped and wished once again for a shirt, only slightly peeved that she apparently wasn't moved by his bare chest. Who was she to dismiss his handsomely shaped chest? Oooh… no time to get narcissist now… who knew Hade's prole could be so… vain?

Raven caught up to him, and they started to track back to the camp. But he had to _open_ his mouth.

"Humm… Raven?" She raised her huge light reflecting indigo eyes to his black ones questioningly.

"What?" She inquired. Her voice sending a new wave of shivers through his body.

"What is _Nevermore?"_ Raven flinched. Her huge owlish eyes widening comically.

"How do you know _that _name?" she asked carefully, still shocked that he ever heard of _Nevermore_ whatever that was. His brain coming up to the simple solution that Nevermore must be the place he dreamed about, where all those colorful cloaked _girls_ were meeting.

"I've dreamed about it" He told her cheekily, finding with amusement that Raven only became more shocked. "So, will you tell me what it is?" Nico pressed. Stopping his track back to camp in favor of staring at her face.

Not her form fitting Leotard.

Yeah.

"You dreamed about Nevermore?" She answered his question with a question of her own. '_Dodging aren't you?_' But he wasn't known for being obsessive for nothing. Like the time he tried to exchange King Mino's soul for his sister's.

Focus on Raven…

"Usually demigod's dreams are prophetic" He explained simply, hoping she'd understand. But after he saw her _floating_ a few feet above the ground, like Hermes, but sitting down Indian Style, he had the believe that Raven knew her stuff in _magic._

But it was just an idea. Intuition really.

The blood red pulsing stone on her forehead had nothing to do with it.

"Like future-sighting?" Raven recovered from her shock, becoming distracted by the conversation. Nico nodded, his long ebony locks falling over his eyes. Using a hand, he removed the strands of hair from his face.

"Yeah" The purple haired girl sighed, tension filled her face for a moment before she took in a deep resigned breath. "But we can see the present or the past depending on the message"

"Well then, what I am about to tell you better not leave between us" Nico smirked. He knew that if Raven didn't want to tell him, she wouldn't. But she seemed guilty enough about her outburst earlier that she'd share this tiny bit of information.

"Sure" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"I'm serious" Her emotionless voice highing an octave with the inflammation of her annoyance.

"So am I" Nico said solemnly. Really, he was used to people's mistrusting him. His dad was the god of the _dead_, not the _liars_. After all there's nothing more true than death. "If you want, I can swear on the River Styx" And he would, if only to sate his burning curiosity.

Whatever Nevermore is, it is connected to his prophecy, or at least part of it, even if no one was giving it a rat's ass. Even Rachel… though she passed out…

His attention was back to Raven, and the way her head tilted cutely to the side.

"Swear on River Styx?" Indigo eyes blinked. "That's new" Nico chuckled, action that felt alien to his chest, as tingles traveled his spine. Raven corked an eyebrow. But he ignored her, enjoying the level of amusement that made him chuckle in the first place.

He didn't even know what was so _funny_.

"If you swear over the River Styx, you have to _keep _it, if you break your promise a terrible curse will befall you" Purple eyebrows joined together. Raven shrugged.

"Not really necessary to swear on Styx." She admitted slowly. "It's not like people will believe you anyway" she smirked.

"What makes you so sure?" Nico crossed his arms over his chest, grinning when he noticed Raven's eyes following his movement and a blush cover her pale cheeks. Ah, so she _was_ affected by him. "And why would you want secrecy over you'll tell me?"

"Nevermore is a parallel dimension" Raven said with a sigh. Nico narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"Parallel dimension? Like Daedalus labyrinth?" the girl only looked confusedly at him for a moment.

"Like the one in the Minotaur's myth" her voice even and curious at the same time.

"Yeah… though, it's not really a myth" she nodded understandly. "And the Labyrinth is a huge maze of tunnels and traps that can lead anywhere and nowhere, there's even an entrance to it from the Camp" Nico spoke with enthusiasm. Feeling like a little boy again. The Labyrinth has been one of the most traumatic yet exciting experiences for him.

He learned of his heritage, how to control his Necromancer-like powers and more, much more. Though he still grieved the death of his sister, Bianca. His heart twisted in pain before he suppressed his feelings. No need to get all emotion now.

Now, thinking back to it without negative emotions blinding him… and talking about it to someone neutral like Raven…

"Looks like you know from personal experience" The girl smirked. He smirked back. Even if she spoke teasingly, her words were true. "I don't know much about this Labyrinth you speak of, but Nevermore is more like a pocket dimension" _Pocket dimension_? He stared dubiously at Raven.

"It looked pretty large to be a _pocket _dimension" Nico spoke dryly. Raven's lips curled in amusement, but then her look darkened.

"So you've seen it?" She asked tentatively. Nico wondered why.

"Yeah, I fell asleep, and then I wake up at a patch of land floating aimlessly. Then a little bird told me to quote "turn back" and then I find a way to a clearing where lots of rainbow colored cloaked figures were arguing." He spoke of his dream with a small sense of dread as Raven's eyes narrowed more and more.

"It was _you!"_ She hissed angrily. Nico vaguely remembered when he was eavesdropping on the strange cloak convention.

The red cloak's girl angry red eyes, _four_ red eyes, focusing on him and the angry hiss, just like Raven did now… "_I fear we're being spied on…_" And then the angry yelling before he woke up.

"The cloaked girls… who were they?" He ignored her accusing glare. Too intrigued to let go of his thoughts right now.

"They were _me"_ Raven spat with anger. His eyes widened like plates. Nothing made sense anymore.

"_What?_" His head was beginning to spin. Or Raven was playing a very merciless prank on him, or he had a serious case of schizophrenia on his hands.

"Nevermore is my _mind"_ Raven snarled. "It is an embodiment of my mind, the ones you saw were my broken down emotions" She explained with a frown. Not looking happy about it. "You _entered my mind_ in your _dream_" She breathed through her teeth. "I felt you…" Oh yeah, red cloaked _Raven_ with four glowing red eyes spotted him.

This is the craziest case of schizophrenia he ever heard of.

"Bullshit!" He snapped finally. His black eyes bored into her irritated purple ones.

"Doesn't matter if you believe or not, you have to tell me _when_ you fell asleep" Her voice was urgent, nervous, angry.

"Around midnight" He spoke skeptically, still trying to decide if she was delusional, but when her face darkened and she gulped nervously, he felt bad.

"Are you sure?" She pressed. He nodded hesitantly.

"Oh no… nonononono" Raven paled significantly considering her already pale skin. "no… this is not possible…" Nico got worried when she swayed on her step.

"What is going on Raven?" He asked seriously.

"Trouble" Was her answer before he body fell limp toward the ground. Before she'd hit it, Nico's arm were around her waist, holding her against his chest, he stared down at Raven's face.

Wondering just how much of what she said was true, and what was going on.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico watched the horizon when the sun started to rise. He had a lot to think about, so he couldn't fall asleep just now. He knew from his dream that what Raven spoke of might be true, that Nevermore can be the physical manifestation of her mind.

But then, she could just be delusional.

His dark eyes moved from the beautiful sight and turned to the dark figure laying over his bed. A first for him, really, to have a girl sleep on his bad.

And this time when he thought about it, he didn't have any dirty thoughts… but looking over Raven's form curled around his black silken sheets, with a content and relaxed face. The way her breasts leaned to the side she was turned to, or the way her legs hugged his pillow.

No, no dirty thoughts around his mind.

Maybe a cold shower later would help, or he could stop thinking about the girl lying on his bed and start to think about his prophecy.

Again.

Not his fault his mind wandered.

No, absolutely not. He blamed it all on Raven, who'd moan in her sleep contently. Or mew occasionally.

_Not_ his damn _fault_.

When the first sun rays started to enter thought his opened windows, Raven stirred. Her eyebrows twitched, and slowly her eyes greeted the day.

Nico tried not to watch or pay attention when the girl stretched, popping her bones and groaning in the process. Only when he felt her dark gaze on his head, did he look at her.

"You passed out" He said quickly, when he noticed she stare curiously at her surroundings. Ash grey walls with skulls, gothic like decoration all around. A wonder Raven didn't freak out when she found the skeleton living in his wardrobe.

"Nice décor" She commented lightly. "Though I tend to lean toward shades of purple, black is cool" She added still looking around.

Well, she did look a bit of a gothic.

"About last night…" He urged her. She paled again, remembering why she passed out the first place.

"Something terrible happened" She murmured darkly. "I told you Nevermore is part of me" Nico nodded dutifully. "You weren't the only one visiting my mind last night" Raven wrapped her arms around her body, still on his bed. "Before you… came… I've felt some disturbances in Nevermore…" she trembled as if she was cold. "A really powerful and dark presence entered it, I don't know how it managed that… but… the feel of it…" Nico still didn't understand the situation, but by judging Raven's dark face.

He decided to occupy his hands by combing his hair out of his face and tying it with a black head band in a small ponytail at the nape of his head.

For he got the sudden urge to wrap his arms around Raven…

"W-what do you mean?" And if someone later asked him if he stuttered, he would: A) deny till the death of said someone; B) kill them himself.

"It's a long story" Raven warned him, but at the time, past sunrise, he was all ears. "My father… he is not a …. _god._" She admitted darkly. Nico's brow furrowed, he decided that sitting was in order, for the story _promised_ to be long after that introduction. "He is what you may know as a _Daemon_" Nico coughed in surprise.

"Your father is a Daemon?" He asked just to be sure. Raven nodded hesitantly. "And people pick bones with _my_ father." He muttered. Raven chuckled nervously, before clearing her throat.

"This is serious, my father is known as Trigon the Terrible" She raised her head and leaned it on top of her knees. Never mind that he _never_ heard of this Trigon before "Last year, on my sixteenth birthday, a prophecy concerning my birth was triggered." '_What is it with prophecies and sixteenth birthdays?_' Nico thought absently, remembering Percy's but soon returned his attention to Raven. "Trigon used my body as a portal gem to enter Earth, and cause the end of the world"

Nico raised his hand, his head cocked to the side. Raven stared at him blankly.

"Who in the _Hades_ is Trigon" The girl flinched at his own mention of the name. It seemed she had several issues with her dad.

"He is an Inter Dimensional Demon whose only goal is to conquer worlds by destroying them" Well, that sure was a mouthful even for a daemon's title. Seeing his scrunched up face, Raven sighed deeply. "It's going to be a _long_ morning" She said dryly.

Nico just nodded.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Raven's POV.**

Her head hurt.

It was like having a small demolition party happening inside her skull.

And worse…

There was that presence she felt in Nevermore when she went to peruse her emotions after her outburst the previous afternoon.

Nothing made sense anymore.

Nico's face was set in a serious frown as she told him of her father, and by proxy, about the existence of other dimensions. At least he knew the concept of what a parallel dimension was, having seeing one himself.

She wasn't about to tell him she was from another _Universe_. However Azarath never existed in this one.

Nico di Angelo.

His emotions were as chaotic as ever.

Fisrt, confusion. It was dominating his aura so much it was starting to affect her own. Then there was that lingering feeling of loneliness, of longing that she couldn't quite place.

The Confusion she could help with though.

"So you are a half-demon, not a demigod?" He asked with a frown. Raven nodded carefully. Her eyes set on his, even with her current position.

"That would be correct, yes" Nico sighed.

"Look, Raven, It is not that I don't trust you…" _'you just think I am a mental case'_ Raven concluded dryly, she just shook her head to clear her thoughts, before concentrating on the hanging skeleton inside his open wardrobe.

Waving her hand at the skeleton's direction, trying not to think of _where_ he found human's bones to display like this.

She directed her aura, her soul, to enter the white figure, feeling it fill every fiber of it. When she had it completely covered by her black energy, she commanded it to move.

And so Nico was presented by a dancing skeleton in the middle of his cabin.

Of course the skeleton was covered with black energy.

But those were details.

Nico gaped mutely. Wide black eyes watching as the skeleton floated around before being flung back into the wardrobe, the door closing for added effect. He stared at the closed door for a moment before glancing at the dark titan.

He swallowed thickly.

Raven ignored the way his throat moved. The way his body twisted this way and that. Oh, if Starfire were here, she wouldn't have the end of it. Though the boy _is_ Hot, even Raven couldn't deny.

What is she always falling for the Dark guys?

"That kind of explain why I found you _floating_" He commented lightly. Rubbing his sleepy face with his wrist. "What else can you do?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

Raven smirked quietly to herself.

"I am a sorcerer" She admitted. Looking at him deeply. Nico took a while to digest this bit of information, but then just her sent a dark grin.

"I guess then that you can say that I am a Necromancer" Oooh… the shock made Raven's head reel.

A Necromancer?

Fred's mad obsession with Di Angelo was proving to be useful now.

"You are a son of Hades, aren't you?" the dark titan queried.

"Yeah, it comes with the package" He winked cheekily.

Raven uncurled from her position and unclasped her wrinkled cloak. She looked to the son of Hades before her with a nervous twitch.

"Di Angelo… can you lend me some clothes, _please_?" Nico's answer was a hearty, deep chuckle.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of the chapter! Hope you guys liked it!

Also have a surprise~ XD

have fun with Darkest Hour's Lost Chapters.

**Darkest Hour's Lost Chapters.**

Lost Chapter, take 01: Raven's forgotten Point of View.

Raven was meditating after her stressful afternoon. She felt off balance, and Nico's dark all consuming aura kept brushing against her suggestively.

Making her squirm uncomfortably.

The fact that she was remotely attracted to him behind all her cold felt contempt for the _boy_ bared no _difference._

So there she was, conferring with her emotions... because of the earlier disturbance she felt in her mind, an intruder has broken into Nevermore and was making a home out of it, and she couldn't locate it, even with all her emotions, plus _Rage_ who by the way was _Enraged_ that someone was using Raven as a coccoon.

And then she felt a second alien presence, and was feeling more and more scared and frustrated.

But her concentration was broken and she was thrown out of her meditation trance.

By a voice, _his_ voice… but what startled her the most was his _aura._ Embracing hers _almost_ lovingly.

And when she opened her dark indigo eyes and was greeted by the bare chest of a demi**_god_**. Raven almost lost control… She was thankful for the darkness, as her face flamed so much she thought he would be able to feel the radiation waves from it.

And what a chest that was… Forget _Aqualad_!

It made her drool even now.

And the tingles she got traveling down her spine, because of the way his dark, massive aura embraced her own black one, like lovers circling each other.

Down Raven, _down_…


	7. The Missing Cureti

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Oooh, play on!

**Chapter 07: The Missing Cureti.**

**Camille Fronte's POV.**

She clicked her tongue angrily. Swinging her sharp sword to rest on her shoulder in a way as if she were posing for Warriors-weekly…

Early mornings always irritated her for some reason.

But it wasn't what got into her nerves. No.

She saw it, with her own two eyes.

Di Angelo and that _thing_ Raven, walking together.

Now, usually she'd dismiss it as Di Angelo doing charity, the boy was way too cute for her not to set her eyes on anyway. But when her sharp sense of fashion and propriety detected something wrong, it peeved the lipstick out of her!

For real!

She bit her lip so much, it ruined her glossy lips visage.

'_That little rat_' She curled her nails like a cat, her perfect hair curled and locked into a ponytail for her mornings workouts.

At least mornings served some purposes.

Narrowed caramel colored eyes followed every single little step the … pair… made, she refused to think of them as a couple.

It didn't help that Raven just left from Hade's cabin, followed by the Hade's prince himself. And…

Raven was wearing _Nico's_ clothes!

That good for nothing weasel!

Wearing _his_ black T-shirt with a shot and bleeding creepy smiley face and a pair of shorts too small to fit said boy himself. '_probably from when he was younger…_' Raven had the cloak Camille saw her in that first day, the blue giving it away, folded neatly in her arms.

They were talking too.

Too engrossed in their conversation to notice the rest of the world stare at the both of them.

Nico – Dark Hero of the Battle of New York. The boy who seemed untouchable, and that represented every girl's dream guy. Tall, dark, hot and mysterious.

Raven – Dark antisocial newcomer who would only speak to a looser from Hermes' cabin that everyone knew _cheered_ to the other team.

No, Camille wasn't jealous of them. But she had to admit Raven's blow had been under the belt.

She gritted her pearly white teeth with rage.

"Um, Milla?" She snapped out of her reverie by the voice of her Best Friend and half sister, Saldie Aoka. Saldie had short curly brown hair with blond highlights, cut in a Channel-like style, with narrow Asian dark grey eyes.

Saldie was short for Saruda, which meant to be Salda, but Japanese alphabet didn't count with the letter "L", so it was written Saruda… Anyway. It was _Saldie._ A lot more cuter…

"Yes?" Camille glared at her friend, her burning eyes scaring the other girl a little, but the Camille didn't really care at this point.

"Have you seen Di Angelo with _that_ girl?" Saldie's voice started to irritate her more than mornings now.

"Isn't it obvious?" She snapped. Saldie scowled a little, putting her lips in a pout, just to appear cute really.

Camille just scowled darker.

How she managed to do that and still look good would be a mystery for years to come.

**Unknown POV.**

Nico admitted that Raven's little magical display made him more open to her story. The fact that now they were going to get some breakfast together was a small prove of that.

He couldn't wait to rub it all to Anabeth's face.

And the fact that his male pride was soaring to Zeus' reign right now as Raven looked absolutely cute with his clothes was just a bonus to having her tell him her life's story.

She had changed from her leotard to a shirt of his and some old shorts he found lying around, they were obviously too small for him, for they were hidden inside his closet for a few years now. But the way Raven fitted in them was worth to get his face all dirty with dust.

Raven just kept her usual façade, cool attitude and emotionless voice, even when she told him how her father tried to kill her and how she defeated him.

He saw a lot of holes in that story, and concluded that she was hiding something from him. But the dark boy just ignored for now.

And he was still in shock to know that those feeble daemons that existed around were nothing compared to her father.

He thought of the Christian Church, and how they described demons.

Raven told him her father was… or is it _is_? A giant with red skin, four blazing red eyes, a pair of horns, fangs and hooves… Raven inherited her dad's lovely four red eyes it seems, but he didn't comment his thoughts out loud.

And she told him of her skills, taking great pride when talking about that.

He truly felt amazed.

"I put a little of my soul in every object I move with telepathy" She told him. He only nodded dumbly. The only concept of Magic have been the one they got from Hecate.

Magic is magic.

"No… there are a lot of types of Magic, and various ways of using it" Raven corrected him when he voiced his opinion. He didn't comment anything after that.

He told Raven, and still didn't know _why_, about the battle of NY. She knew sketches of it, having heard from the older campers, but he retold the story in great detail. She seemed mystified about his battle descriptions, and once again he realized he was acting like a little kid.

Perhaps he was opening up to her, because she was opening up to him. Mutual sharing of sufferings or something like that…

But it wasn't anything like that that made Raven more open with the boy.

It was his aura.

And the way it coiled and battled with hers. She felt she could trust him, and he undoubtedly held her with the same regards.

His loneliness, it was just like Raven's. She craved acceptance, attention, _love._ Though love sometimes felt distant from her grasp… She imagined he would have the same problem, seeing as his dad wasn't exactly popular.

That was just it: Two lonely people trying to reach each other's warmth.

"I'm writing a spell book" the sorcerer confessed. He grinned that intrigued grin of his.

"I'm trying to get Chiron let me build a summoning pit in my cabin." He confessed soon after, earning a small, almost imperceptible smile from Raven.

"Nico!" Nico's attention was taken from the now frowning girl beside him to the approaching Percy.

His black hair was dripping, like he just took a bath, but Nico new fairly well how Percy's nature could have him dry in a matter of seconds.

"What is it Percy?" Nico asked just a tad bit annoyed. No one can blame him, really. He was having a good time with a girl he met just yesterday and wasn't boring.

Or screaming away from him.

He wondered briefly how many girls would see his room and not get freaked out. Raven just made his Spanish Soldier's skeleton dance! Even he couldn't do that without summoning the dead man's soul.

"Ah, Chiron wanted to see you after breakfast" Percy relayed his message, his eyes asserting Nico's and Raven's position. Then he smiled to Raven. "Hello Raven" the girl just nodded shortly once.

"I'll see him" Nico assured. Percy waved as he went back to his cabin. A few ways away from Hade's one.

"I take it you was expecting this call" Raven commented lightly. Enjoying the way his eyes flashed fractionally with emotion. He sent her a surprised stare. It wasn't all that hard to figure Nico out, she just had to read his storming aura to know how he thought.

"Yeah… I'm not sure as to what it is about, but I guess it has to do with a prophecy the Oracle gave me" He said scowling. Obviously that prophecy was grating on his nerves, for his face darkened.

"I'm not good with prophecies" Raven shook her head. The back shirt barely hanging off her shoulder as it was too large for her thin frame. "You know the gig" Nico grinned despite his dark mood.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, nice to meet yah" Rachel, commonly known as the Oracle of Delphi, greeted Nico's newest friend with a hand shake.

"Raven Roth" Raven returned tentatively the older girl's gesture with a stiff arm, not used to much physical contact.

"So…" Chiron cleared his throat with a cough "How are you adapting so far Miss Roth?" The centaur asked the purple haired girl with a smile. Raven turned her stare to him.

"Fine" She shrugged. Chiron patted her shoulder, making the dark girl flinch.

"I'm sure you will enjoy tomorrow's bow practice, I am going to be teaching it" Raven scooted a little away from the wheel chaired master.

The scene?

_They_ were, meaning, Nico, Rachel, Raven and Chiron, meeting inside the White House, at the comfortable living room Rachel use to hang out. The room was simply decorated, with a lot of Rachel's paintings covering the walls. Most of them were about the heroes Rachel knew, and others just came to her mind. Like a woodland scene with a nymph playing a harp.

Incredibly, a favorite of Mr. D. Even if he wouldn't admit it.

"And I'm sure it will be lovely" Raven's dry voice filled with sarcasm made Chiron's smile turn a little strained, but the old master just nodded. Nico hid a snicker with a cough while Rachel stared.

Chiron _still_ wasn't used to Raven's heavily filled with sarcasm voice.

"I can't see you" Rachel said looking more closely to Raven. "I can't focus on you in my visions" the red head declared, her face morphing into a frown as her eyes clouded for a few seconds.

"Perhaps my future is not set yet?" Raven offered with a bored expression, not really caring. Rachel gaped, but then the green of her eyes intensified, almost to the point of glowing. She was having a vision.

"We have trouble" Rachel whispered, dazed after what she saw. The strangest of things was that she didn't sprout any prophecy, that on itself made Chiron a little weary.

"What is it Rachel?" the centaur urged Rachel, anxious, the red head girl wetted her lips and started to tell them.

"It wasn't a prophecy, more like a vision… and in it, I was in a circle there were nine golden glowing eyes, all around me, and then a baby _boy_ appeared, he still had his umbilical cord… Thrown in the middle of the circle… A woman's voice, chilling and strong, called to the darkness around the circle. '_Take care of tis child_' one man got out of the darkness, or at least he looked like a man… I couldn't see it well… he took the child and held him, he bowed then it all was swallowed by the darkness." Rachel finished her tale with a weak voice, it had shaken her a little. Nico and Raven looked confused enough, though Chiron had a frown etched on his face.

"I'm not sure what that means" the centaur said tentatively. Raven narrowed her eyes on him. '_He is lying…_' the thought was flashing through her mind the moment Chiron opened his mouth. '_but why would he?_' the sorcerer wondered quietly.

"I think this is a warning" Rachel broke the short silence with a bowed head. Her red locks covering her green eyes.

"Why'd you think that?" Nico questioned, Chiron's frown just deepened, it was clear this subject disturbed him to a level.

"I felt threatened" The Oracle's host shuddered, raising her head, they could see her eyes flash. "There was nothing but…" She couldn't finish. No, it wasn't hate that she felt, it was deeper, like a rage carved so deep inside that it consumed everything. She couldn't bring herself to explain what she felt, _no_. Not _ever_.

"Rage" Raven finished her line with such a cold tone that sent shivers down Rachel's spine.

"You said you saw nine pair of eyes, right?" Nico, tired of waiting on his rear for some clue to happen, decided to take on it himself. Rachel nodded to the younger boy. '_what's he thinking?_' the red head thought.

She knew the moment she accepted the spirit of the Oracle, that she would have to endure visions upon visions of tragedies, past, present and future. And she, at the time, was ready for it. Even now, she _is_ ready for it.

What she didn't take into account, was that the _visions_ might come with more then one channel or two channels of information. She can _hear_ and she can _see_. Never thought she could _feel_.

Rachel curled a little, she pulled her legs to sit on them, and tried to control her shaking hands by blowing hot breath on them.

Nico opened his mouth to finish his thoughts, but Chiron held a hand up.

"No… this… this isn't suppose to happen… after Krono's defeat at least…" the old master sighed. "I _may_ know what this vision is about, Rachel…" He admitted. Raven just sat there looking victorious, and no one _knew_ why… but Nico's black eyes narrowed dangerously, while Rachel scowled.

But alas, his answer was never meant to be, because Mr. D choose that moment to stomp inside the house angrily.

His round face flushed, and his eyes twin burning flames. He had his teeth bared in rage.

Chiron recoiled, seeing the wine god like that. Nico flinched while Rachel hid herself the best she could with a pillow. Raven lost her amusement face and frowned.

"GAARHG!" The god cried in frustration. The window's glass breaking at the weight of his fury. Vines started to grow uncontrolled, breaking through the ground and coiling around anything they could find.

"Mr. D…" Chiron called carefully. Dionysius burning eyes found the centaur, and after a small staring context, Mr. D deflated. Dropping his short heavy body on a chair and massaging his forehead tiredly.

"I fix the windows" The god snapped his fingers, and all the glass' shards shimmered before turning into complete glass and mending to the windows. Raven watched with slight awe a god performing magic, Mr. D looked at her with a smirk, then transferred his attention to Chiron.

"Ah… Mr. D… your indoor garden is quite beautiful, but could you…?" The centaur pleaded, the wheels of his chair trapped within some vines. The wine god sneered, but complied by snapping his fingers again, vaporizing all the plants in seconds.

"Neat" Raven commented amusedly. Nico stared at her in confusion, but soon remembered what the purple haired girl told him that same day. '_she can do magic as well_' he sighed mentally. Now understanding Percy's frustrations with his sixteenth-birthday-marks-the-end-of-Olympus-shit.

"Well… since you're here, you're going to hear me rant" Mr. D announced. He got up his chair and started to pace the living room. All set of eyes watching him strangely. "I just came back from our annual reunion… and guess what?" He sneered to no one in particular. "Zeus' _Nannies_ got kidnapped!" The sky gave a loud thunder, making Mr. D and apologize hastily.

"The _Curetes_?" Chiron asked with his eyes wide. Mr. D nodded with a huff, sitting himself yet again and conjuring a diet coke.

"Wait… what is this 'curetes' you speak of?" Nico wondered, still frowning. Raven snorted disdainfully. Chiron glanced her way, but Mr. D waved him off.

"_The Cureti_. Also known as _The Dactili_, are nine _Daimoni_ who were entrusted by Rhea to care for Zeus when he was a baby, hide him from Kronos, in a cavern in mount Ida, Crete" Raven explained with Anabeth-like efficiency. Nico looked amused for a second, but then he connected the dots, as everyone else in that room did.

"You said _nine_?" Rachel asked, to be sure she didn't heard wrong. Mr. D was the one who confirmed.

"Nine" all eyes turned to him yet again, but he said nothing more, still fearing a reproach from his father.

"Now what is a _daimoni_?" This time Raven turned her amused eyes to him. Raising an eyebrow, she pointed mutely to herself. Nico's eyes widened as he realized. 'Daimoni, _demon…_' Chiron looked between the both of them, not understanding the reason why they were communicating silently.

"Daemons" Chiron answered, even if there was no need. Rachel closed her eyes.

"So what I saw was the moment Rhea handed Zeus to the… Cureti?" She asked slowly. Mr. D stared at her, but Chiron confirmed.

"Yes, it would seem like it"

"Don't we have a case here?" Mr. D quipped with a sneer, drinking a large gulp of his coke.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"_Let's wait for more information before sending anyone on a quest" _Chiron had ordered Raven and Nico back to their daily chores, while he briefed Rachel on a few things. So now both half humans were walking around camp aimlessly.

"What you want to do?" Nico asked his companion. Raven hummed, looking ahead of her as she kicked a rock out of her way.

"Don't know" she sighed. "I guess I will right in my book for a bit before lunch… we still have time, hopefully" Nico nodded.

But then a smirk gained life on his lips.

"You may want to change your clothes though" He commented lightly. His black eyes dancing with sudden humor. Raven scowled at him.

"Why?" He _almost_ giggled with mirth.

"Not that I mind, actually, I find it extremely sexy that you are wearing my clothes, but… you don't want people to think the _worst_ of us, _do_ you?" He said it with such a catty smile, that the blush that rose to Raven's cheeks was totally explainable.

"…" The purple haired girl bowed her head in shame, now realizing why people were leering at them the whole morning. "Shit…" She cursed under her breath. The blush brighter by the second.

Nico laughed. Oh yes, that deep, soulful laugh. The type he almost forgot he could do.

When he noticed the dark aura surround the blushing Raven, and the way tendrils of black energy snapped from her form, he ran for it.

Laughing all the way.

And praying that she would wear his clothes for a while longer.

Shoot! She looked _good_, if not a little scary… but he could _handle _scary things… he thought with a smirk.

_That_ scary thing he could definitely take.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of the chapter! I know, a little short, but necessary… hope you guys enjoyed it! :) It would be very nice to have some comments over what I'm doing, not that I am a review hog or something like that, but it makes us authors feel loved o.o; So if you have time, just drop a thought, I'd be glad for it o/

To compensate for the shortness, here is an OMAKE in the form of another lost chapter! :D

**Darkest Hour's Lost Chapters.**

Lost Chapter, take 02: Raven's Dark Corner of Doom.

Scene: Hermes' cabin.

Fred urged Raven inside his Father's cabin with a smile, glad that he'd made a new friend.

Raven looked around disdainfully, analyzing everything, from the scattered clothes, to the underwear _still_ glued to the roof.

"Where am I to sleep?" The girl asked with something similar to a sneer, but not exactly… Fred gulped.

"Well…"

"Never mind" Raven smirked, setting her eyes on a bunk right at the corner. It was perfect really. There was even a small table next to it. She didn't care that the table _and_ the bed were being used by someone else.

"Oh… Rae… that's _my_ bunk…" Fred tried to say, but the purple haired girl shushed him with a glare.

"Correction, now it's _mine_" The spiky haired boy shuddered, but nodded frightfully.

"Of course! I-I's intendin' to shift anyway…"

A day later, there was, mysteriously of course, a black curtain surrounding that bunk. People would tell, with shudders all about their bodies, of the horrific sounds they heard from behind that curtain… It'd be a story told for years to come by the campers…

Behind the curtain:

Raven lay curled, hugging her pillow, sometimes she'd laugh manically in her sleep, for her dreams were pleasant those times… she'd dream of a disease that made people mute, and that the patient zero was Beastboy.

She'd wake up giddy the next day, and couldn't understand, for the life of her, why everyone looked so scared that morning.

Not that she cared anyway.


	8. Nico's Awesome Quest

**Darkest Hour**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

**Chapter 08: Nico's Awesome Quest**.

"It will be fun! C'mon!" Fred clapped enthusiastically.

Raven felt _very_ differently though.

For in front of them was a rocky wall, spilling red hot lava, with _very_ inviting spikes and incandescent rock.

With Fred's cheerful and brief explanation of the '_Climbing Wall_', Raven saw herself at home already.

"You're kidding" Raven shook her head. All that gurgling lava appealing less and less to her survival instincts...

"Aw! C'mon Rae! Ya're stuck in ta' cabin the whole mornin'!" Fred exclaimed, opening his arms in a welcoming manner. The sorcerer rolled her eyes.

She may be a half-demon, but neither sides of hers were fancying death-by-molten-lava.

She'd much prefer to be "stuck in the cabin" for the rest of the day though… blood rushing to her face as she remembered Nico's lewd comments…

Raven did what the son of Hades suggested and changed clothes the second she stepped inside Hermes' cabin, putting on one of those hideous orange _things _with the camp's logo. Keeping Nico's shorts for lack of something else to wear instead…

_But_ she missed the _black _shirt now.

The orange was so blinding, that she couldn't look straight at it for more than a few seconds before having to close her eyes in pain.

Fred offered to _get_ her something to wear, and with him being a son of the thieving god, and she a _good_ super-hero, she declined with a murderous glare, for him even attempt to offer such scandalous things for her.

Now the sorcerer was considering taking him up for that offer.

"And I'd be happy to remain so for the rest of the afternoon" Raven said dryly. Still not removing her stare from the flowing wall of lava.

"Aye… that's why I gragged ya'out" Fred grinned. Ignoring the sense of doom he felt coming off of Raven. "And I haven't taken ya to canoein' yet!" the dark girl sighed distressfully.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico grinded his teeth…

Holly time for Percy to be his butt headed self…

He was waiting for Raven finish change her clothes when Percy met him in front of Hermes' cabin.

"Hey Nico!" Percy greeted with a smile. Nico, still feeling giddy from all his teasing Raven, grinned back to Percy, causing the older boy to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"What?" Nico asked, seeing the black eyebrow tauntingly up.

"What have you so… _happy_" Percy asked with a smirk now. Nico schooled his face to make it expressionless and glared at his cousin.

"Nothing" Percy shrugged, if Nico didn't want to tell him, he wouldn't press the youger boy.

"If you got nothing to do, why don't you come Flying with us? Black Jack and his friends wanted to stretch their wings" It if wasn't for the fact that Nico didn't trust a Pegasus, for the winged creatures distrusted him a lot because of his _death aura._ He'd be happy to go with Percy.

But alas, the choice wasn't that hard to make.

Hang out with Raven, who was fun, easy to talk to, didn't seem to mind his dark nature _and_ respected it, plus was fun to tease.

Or.

Go flying with Percy and Anabeth, who would make eyes to one another the whole time, ignore him/tease him for all he was worth.

"Sorry Percy, I'm waiting for someone" Nico didn't have to think twice. Percy's mouth twitched.

"Have you gotten yourself a _girlfriend_?" Coughing, Nico glared at his cousin angrily. His cheeks stained red, though he tried to hide it by covering his face with both his hands, as if to not face Percy.

"N-no! She is not my girlfriend" And his stutter didn't help any. Anabeth choose that time to make an appearance.

"Who is not your girlfriend?" She asked with a smirk.

They were enjoying this! Nico realized.

"No one" He said evenly. Percy sneaked an arm around Anabeth's shoulder, and whispered conspirationingly at her ear.

"Raven" The fact that he whispered it loud enough for Nico to hear clearly, just made the dark boy angrier… and redder.

"But he met her yesterday!" Anabeth faked shock, Percy nodded understandingly.

"Our boy is growing _so_ fast" He snickered.

"Stop it!" Nico growled. The floor shook a little at his outburst. The couple stopped their laugh and looked shocked at Nico for a moment before looking apolegic.

"Sorry bud, couldn't resist" Percy apologized, Anabeth sighed.

"I'm with Seaweed Brain here" Percy frowned playfully. Nico rolled his eyes, wishing for Raven to get out of the cabin soon, so that they could leave.

To hang out, of course. Like friends do.

He met her just yesterday!

Yeah.

"If you're planning on asking her out, you should give her something, like flowers" Percy suggested slyly. Nico blushed again, Anabeth pinched Percy's arm. "AUCH!" he cried.

"If you'd only _follow_ your advice!" She frowned. But Nico tuned her out by this time.

Give Raven a gift?

But… he didn't thought of her _that_ way, did he?

Nah… she was just a friend.

It would be nice to give her a _friendly_ gift then… wouldn't be?

Yes, he'd give Raven some flowers, if only to prove he valued their one-day-time friendship. _Hell_ he even let her sleep over! Somewhere, someone must be laughing at his fate.

…

Fuck the _friends_ part of the relationship. He was male, she female, he felt extremely attracted to her, and would ask her out. Yep! Now for the "_flowers"_ part of the plan… Where to find the perfect flowers for his would-be-date?

Would-be-date because he refused to admit the possibility of Raven's not mutual feelings.

He'd never know if he didn't ask her out… And he couldn't ask her out without flowers… perfect flowers…

"Good… idea…" Nico whispered thoughtfully, not even understanding himself from where that reasoning came from, but agreeing whole heartedly to it.

Concentrating on his shadows, he let them swallow him whole and push him into them.

Soon Nico was no more.

"He just…" Percy stuttered shocked. Anabeth giggled once again. "Shadow traveled…" He finished.

"At least sheis _alive_" the blond demigoddess remarked with a smirk. Percy groaned.

"Ew! That's sick!"

**XxxxXxxxX**

Raven felt the muscles of her arms twitch painfully. Now she was sitting on top of the climbing lava wall, resting her throbbing limbs.

Her skin was littered with cuts and burns, which were painfully claiming her attention to them.

Looking down, the girl had to admit it was worth it. For still trying to climb the way up, running from the occasional spill of lava, and with half of the spikes on his head singed, was Fred Harsen.

The sadistic side of her was swimming in joy.

Though, she still didn't know _how_ Fred managed to convince her to climb this stupid wall.

Better yet. She _did_ know. She just didn't want to acknowledge it.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Ya just'ave to dodge the lava" Fred explained simply. Raven narrowed her indigo eyes. At the back of her mind, she thought of how giddy this _training_ method would Robin be, if he ever saw it.

The Boy Wonder would be half-way through the wall by now.

Oh, the joys of being physically fit.

"Not interested" Raven's dry voice made Fred's lip twitch.

"Is it 'cause I dragged'ya here an'dya was expetin' Hot Dark'n Dangerous to come and gett'ya?" the blond haired boy asked slyly. Raven blushed slightly, but she completely blamed on the heat coming off of the lava-wall so close to them.

She never denied Fred's title for Nico Di Angelo, now did she?

But Raven is known to be _blunt._

"Yes" Her voice as emotionless as ever.

But Fred wouldn't let her off that easy.

"'Cause ya know ya wanna him all for'ya" the blond teased, enjoying the way Raven blushed a darker shade of red.

Nearby, a rock exploded skyward, causing a large gulp of lava to bubble from the place it fell.

Thankfully Fred didn't notice the strange happening, but the poor Ares' kid who was right behind it, got his butt flambéed.

Fred grinned like a Cheshire cat, he knew a chance when he saw one. And he wasn't about to let go of this particular chance.

"If ya climb the wall 'till the top, I'll stop teasin' ya" And Raven agreed, if only to shut him up.

And so Raven _did_ climb the wall, but not unscattered, no, she now had proud battle wounds to show around.

Well, at least until she had time to herself, so she could heal it with her own powers.

Fred had suggested the ingestion of Ambrosia, but Raven didn't trust it minimally. It is said that if normal humans try and eat it, they would die a terrible death.

Raven still wasn't sure about her Father's standing in this Universe to go around eating potentially deadly food.

If she were to die, it wouldn't be by her stomach.

Unlike Beastboy.

The thought made a wistful small smile come to her face. The witnesses to this rare occasional sight, described her smile as beautiful for those who would want to hear the tale of the smiling girl on top of the lava-covered climbing wall. After the myth of the revengeful rock's attack on a brave youngling's rear, of course…

Seriously though, the thought of how Raven would die, made her think of Malchior, the dread Dragon, and how he used her emotional weakness to try and kill her.

She would be dead by her heart.

Bittersweet fate.

And the chain of thoughts Malchior brought, led to Nico Di Angelo.

Her heart beat doubled its rhythm thinking of him.

She was as desperate for someone who shared similarities with her own, who could understand the hardships she went through, and a shoulder on which she'd find comfort, not pity.

And Raven was one falling bird.

At least when _hot, dark _and _dangerous_ was involved.

Not for the last time, and certainly not for the _first_ time, Raven wondered just _what_ in _hell_ made her fall for the inhuman guys?

"H-how…" Fred's huffed, tired voice broke Raven out of her angst ridden musings. He looked worse than the last time she paid him attention. Though now he was sitting beside her, breathing hard and heavily. "How didj'a get her' so fast?" Raven smirked.

"Climbing" Fred groaned pitifully.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico gulped down his fears. There was nothing to fear here, really.

He was just in front of his Father's palace in the Underworld.

His goal?

Persephone's garden.

Where would he find perfect flowers otherwise?

So without hesitation, Nico strolled in Hade's palace with confidence, accepting the bows some of the many Zombie guards gave to him and reaching his Father's throne room, hoping to find Persephone there.

He was not disappointed.

"Um… Hi" He greeted his stepmother carefully. She may still be bitter about his _mother_'s case with Hades.

"Well, well, well!" Persephone sang with half a smile hanging on her youthful face. Black hair gleaming in the pale light inside the throne's room… Now she was a few feet taller than him, as she was sitting on her throne, cleaning her nails boredly. "If you are here for Hades, he's out doing some business" She told him absently.

"Er.. I'm not here for him" Nico admitted slowly. Persephone's eyes shot to his direction, as she curiously raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here then, child?" Her back now was straight, as she turned to face him, dropping her arms over her lap.

"I-I need your help" And the amused smile Persephone gave him made him shudder.

"Really? Aren't you the lucky one then? Mother sent me here because she too was busy, and didn't want be to be on myself with _kidnappers_ around, but I ended on myself anyway, so now I am _bored_" Persephone ranted. Nico's held the urge to face palm… he completely forgot about the fact that Persephone was supposed to be _up_ there with her Mother during the Spring and Summer.

Wasn't he the lucky one then?

"So you're going to help me?" Nico asked hopefully. Though a bored goddess wasn't good news...

They tended to cause too much mischief.

"I _may_" Persephone grinned happily. "What do you want?" She asked finally.

"I need a flower" Nico muttered, fighting the blush that wanted to rise to his cheeks badly.

"A flower? That's it?" Persephone questioned with a little saddened tone. "No quest to revive some soul, or something like that?" Nico shook his head.

"Not this time" the dark boy grimaced, remembering his sister. "Just a flower" Persephone's smile came back full force.

"Want to impress your girlfriend?" She asked with a wink. "You know? Your dad hooked me with only a _Pomegranate_" and her mischief smile told another story.

"I just need a flower" Nico insisted. Persephone raised herself out of her throne, and mentioned for Nico to turn around as she shrunk to human size.

"And I need amusement" Persephone's voice, now much more silent came from behind him. Nico turned back to meet his stepmother face to face. She was still a few inches taller than him, what with being a goddess and all. "Give me what I want, and I'll help you with impressing your girl" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively.

By the end of their conversation, Nico was wishing for the bitter old Persephone who hated his guts…

Not the Persephone who wanted him to go fetch from the other side of hell a Daffodil… not any though, it has to be from the same bush the seed of the Narcissus the goddess picked before falling into hell gave origin to.

The problem was _finding_ it.

"They are the most _beautiful_ Narcissus you will ever find" Persephone told him "And I want _one_ to plant here in my garden, for remembrance sake… and they_ are_ beautiful indeed…" she muttered. "Don't pick up any of the other flowers, they are envious and bitter, and would ruin my garden if I ever put them near my flowers…" Nico nodded.

It seemed easy enough.

Fetch the most beautiful flower he could find.

"I got it" Persephone smiled assuringly.

"_One_ flower, Nico. _One_. Not even a seedling more…"

**XxxxXxxxX**

Dinner was a loud affair as usual. Conversations flung from side to side, making Raven's mood darken even more.

She'd never, ever, even think about climbing that evil lava wall. Not even if Fred tried to tease her more about… Nico.

"Tomorrow we're tryin' Canoeing!" Fred declared to his unwilling victim. Raven glared darkly at him.

"Have fun, I'm not going" The blond spiky haired boy pouted. Golden eyes gaining a mysterious sparkle that sent Raven on edge. It was just like when Cyborg and Beastboy decided to have a match of StinkBall and called her to referee, with that black and white strapped version of her leotard/cloak garb.

She didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, so ya're plannin' on spendin' the day wit'yar _friend_" He stressed the word friend to its limit. No, he wasn't jealous of Raven's instant friendship with their recluse Hade's boy. _No_… It just took him three days of handling insults upon insults from the dark girl before she opened up to him.

And even way, he felt she wasn't completely trusting him.

Perhaps he should have _taken her picture_ when they met, instead of helping her like he did.

Raven's lips curled, her eyebrow twitched as she tried to control the snarl rising in her throat.

And it wasn't Fred's business how she spent her day.

Well… after being ditched by Nico in the first place, she wasn't feeling very chummy with the son of Hades.

It was his fault for ditching her that she had to climb that stupid wall anyway.

Hmmm… what to do with her day then?

She should write her book. Or go to Hecate's cabin to try and hang out with the kids in there… though they fought like there's no tomorrow… they _knew_ something of magic.

"It'll be lot'soff'un!" Fred pleaded. Raven averted her eyes to escape the puppy-eyed look the blond was giving her. "We'll win agains'the Naiads, me and ya, ya and me?" She was hooked.

There!

Her weakness being exploited so mercilessly!

She felt his aura submissive and pleading, under all it was fear, she didn't know what he feared, maybe rejection?

To top it all, Raven knew how Fred was a lonely bird… mostly because it was hard for him to sympathize with other people.

With a huge, resigned sigh, Raven nodded slowly.

"Fine" She hissed through her teeth. Fred opened a huge smile, that made Raven sweat drop. How can a _boy_ be so moody was beyond her, as now his aura was reading relief and happiness.

Maybe she did the right thing by accepting to go canoeing with him?

And where the _hell_ was Nico Di Angelo?

Hade's table was as empty and lonely as ever, with a dark foreboding air around it that made other camper do a large bent around it.

Her dark indigo eyes searched around for Nico. He wasn't at Poseidon's table with Percy, nor with Anabeth.

Closing her eyes, she then tried to concentrate on his powerful aura.

Not feeling it anywhere…

Just where's him? She wasn't worried, no way, but curious… yeah, curious.

"Have anyone seen Mr. Di Angelo?" Chiron broke the conversation with his question. Raven blinked amusedly. Percy raised his hand hesitantly. "Yes Percy?" The boy blushed when all sets of eyes fell on him.

"I think he went to…" He started to tell. Anabeth shot him a glare from Athena's table. Percy's blush deepened. "_Pick_ something" he ended. Anabeth rolled her eyes angrily.

"Pick something?" Chiron asked curiously. Raven shared his feelings, but by the all-too-amused smirk dancing on Mr. D's chubby face, it was better not to question.

"Yeah, from his Father" Anabeth saved. "We were talking this afternoon when he received a chore from his Father" Percy could have kissed Anabeth there and then, were she so distant from him.

"When he comes back, send him directly to the White house" Of course, Nico ran from the Camp without permission, he was in trouble… Percy muttered darkly under his breath.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico was breathing hard the time he reached the point where Persephone fell into the Underworld.

It wasn't that complicated, really… it was just that the goddess couldn't give directions for the _life_ of her.

But he finally found the spot…

And how did he know he had the right place?

It was a small clearing surrounded by rocks on all sides, on the "roof" a sliver of light managed to enter, feeding the flowers with the sun's warmth. There, it was from there Persephone fell.

This was the _only_ place, aside from Persephone's garden and the fields of Asphodel to have some sort of color. All around him were flowers… big, small, delicate, rough, dark, light… flowers to all and to any. He felt like crying… how was he to find the Daffodil his stepmom asked?

He didn't even know _how_ a Narcissus is supposed to look.

"_Ooohhh_" A tiny voice moaned. Nico whipped his head around, searching for potential threats, when he spotted it… "_What a handsome boy!_" The voice squealed… and soon there were happy squeals everywhere.

The flowers…

They were talking.

"_Look at him!_" A different voice squeaked cutely. "_Pick me! Take me with you!_" The flower pleaded to him. Looking around for "her" he found a Daisy swishing at him, as if waving.

"_NO! take me! With you I'd go even to the Underworld!_" Other flower cried out. Poor thing… Didn't begin to _understand_.

Nico decided to sit and massage his temple. Nightmare strapped to his back in case it was necessary. Though, now he had to wonder if his father _knew_ of this dreadful place…

Fuck! Tartarus wasn't so _scary_.

Was Persephone _really_ that forgiving? He groaned… she was probably just trying to harass him by sending him here… And he thinking she wasn't holding a grudge.

"_Pick me!_" A Lily exclaimed. Making a small headache start to eat at his brain. But he wouldn't give up.

No.

He had a flower to pick, and then he hoped Persephone would help him like she said she would. And then he'd have the Flower to give Raven when he asked her out.

Yeah.

Neat plan.

"Listen" Nico called to the flowers, gaining a few squeals in return. "I'm looking for Narcissus." He announced, hoping they would point him to Narcissus."

Instantly all the flowers turned to Narcissus.

He groaned.

"_Pick me! I am Narcissus!_" One "narcissus" called happily. Soon others were crying out the same thing.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of chapter! XD hope you guys like it! Another Lost Chapter found guys! :D/ Thank you guys who reviewed~ This chapter is for you my lovely readers! :)

**Darkest Hour's Lost Chapters.**

Lost Chapter, take 03: Hade's little flowery surprise.

Persephone was singing to herself as she cleaned her nails thoughtfully, paying special attention to the crumbs of dirt underneath her thumbs. When she felt the overwhelming dark presence of her husband embrace her.

She smiled.

"Persephone" He spoke her name like a caress, enough to make her purr in satisfaction.

"Hades" She muttered his name with what she thought was a sexy voice, before smirking alluringly.

"Trust everything was fine while I was gone?" And he's been gone for only a day… the Queen of the Underworld sighed dejected.

"Yes… My mother will come to me soon then, if the meeting is over" She tutted with the back of her tongue. "And your son came to visit" Hade's eyes turned slightly interested as he sat on his throne, questioningly raising an eyebrow.

"Where's him?" Hades asked, only now spreading his awareness through his kingdom to search his child's aura.

His eyes widened comically when he "found" Nico.

Persephone giggled manically.

"WHAT'S HE DOING _THERE!"_ The fearsome god bellowed. Snapping his eyes to his wife accusingly.

"He is picking flowers, hon" Persephone sang. Hades' glared at her. "Don't you look at me like that!" She hunffed indignantly. "He wanted a flower…" Hades frowned angrily.

"My son! Picking flowers!" The dark god deflated with a stunned expression.

"_What_ do you know?" Persephone giggled again.

Purposingly omitting the _why_ Nico wanted a flower…

Oh revenge, _sweet_ revenge…

And if her _flowers_ killed him in the process? What's to grieve.


	9. The Day Raven Got a Date

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Here it is a new chapie! hoho! BUT due to major author blocks, I don't know when I'll update again... but don't worry! there are two chapters already done! :)

**Chapter 09: The Day Raven Got a Date.**

Raven woke up with a yawn. Stretching up and popping her muscles back in line, she relished in the feeling of warmth from her little bed nest. Glad that she had time to heal herself before sleeping the night before.

Even with demon blood, she wasn't one to fancy dealing with pain.

After a while, she sat cross-legged on her beg. Feeling a little proud of herself for the idea of hanging a curtain around her bunk for privacy's sake.

With another mouth stretching yawn, Raven got up and opened the dark curtains to reveal the early sunlight filtering in the cabin's still dark interior.

All around her, multiple sounds of snores made a strange and irritating symphony. With her mouth set in a line, the dark sorcerer scanned through her things in search of her book, maybe she could write in it a little before the rest of the demigods woke up. '_I've been lagging behind_' the titan thought with an angry sigh.

She settled then, she'd write in her book for a little while.

Picking up her book and her pen, she put them on the bed while she changed clothes.

She removed the large, a few sizes too big for her body, shirt, Fred _found_ for her sleeping use. And the pajama shorts Fred also _found_ for her.

Raven decided that today she'd wear only her leotard with some black shorts, since there was a high chance that Fred would take her _Canoeing_. Feeling in the humor, Rave also strapped her black jeweled belt around her waist. Liking the way it tipped at one side, being too large for her too.

Happy with her appearance, not that she tended to be vain or girly, but that she came to notice that people around here tended to be more conservative with their outfits, like limiting a girl showing off her legs, like she did with using her Leotard.

Not that she minded really. Living all her early years in a dimension ruled by pacifists' _monks_, there was no inhibition. The monks didn't care, neither did her Mother.

And back at her own Universe, there was a huge array of people she _knew_ for a fact went out half-naked and not a soul would care.

Like Wonder-woman.

Or Starfire.

Though the young Tamaranian princess got leered a lot by the male gender…

Shaking the thought out of her mind, Raven took her Spell book and, after seeing if no one was awaken to witness it, floated a few inches off of the ground, and flew to the door, without making a sound.

Leaving the cabin, using her powers to open the door out of Hermes' cabin without the annoying noises, Raven searched "her" tree. The one she liked to relax under.

The one she was at when Nico took a picture of her with his cell phone.

That made her mouth twitch.

Swallowing the annoyed snarl, Raven tracked the tree and sat under it, glad that the slowly rising sun was already peaking over the horizon, basking the Camp with an orange/pinkish glow. Her eyes reflecting the light, quickly adjusted to the brightness, or lack of it, and begun to write random thoughts about magic, under a new chapter she began recently, as she was out of material to continue her "Dimensional travel" one.

Settling her pen over the blank page, Raven started to muse about the different kind of magic she knew, mentioning Necromancy as well.

Soon she became engrossed with her book, that she didn't even notice the way the sun's ascendance made the shadow she sat under dance and become brighter.

Soon enough, a new shadow loomed over her, looking over her shoulder and peeking into her writing.

"Is that a spell book?" Asked the figure, startling Raven so much that the purple haired sorcerer yelped, and made the bark of the tree splinter loudly… "Sorry…" the person apologized whole heartedly with a sheepish tone of voice.

Raven raised her head and stared at the intruder.

A girl.

With rusty copper colored hair with a black streak diving it. Her hair was short, in a Bob kind of hair-style, her eyes were dark brown, which in the early morning's sun it seemed burgundy. The girl's face was sharp, with a thin nose and lips. Almost masculine, but exquisite. She wore a purple T-shirt with the picture of a green eyed boy holding a wand and a white owl flying by his side on the front, and a black skirt.

"So, is that a spell book?" The girl questioned again, c uriously looking over the book. Raven tilted her head, wondering if she should answer or ignore the girl. But then again, what harm could it make?

"Yes" Raven rasped. Voice low and bored. The red headed girl beamed happily, plopping her body down into a sitting position beside Raven.

"My name is Carol Milken, daughter of Hecate!" She introduced herself. Raven resisted the urge to shrug, Carol _was_ being polite, and the minimal she could do was returning the favor.

"Raven Roth" Carol motioned to the book on Raven's lap.

"May I see it?" the daughter of the goddess of magic asked eargerly. Raven frowned.

"No, it's not finished yet" She closed the book with a snap, hugging it to her chest. The red head girl looked wistfully at Raven's book, but then her eyes turned awed.

"Wait, so that means you're the one writing it!" She exclaimed with a surprised/awed expression. "What are you? A witch like Harry Potter?" her eager question made Raven sweat drop.

And who was _Harry Potter_? She never heard of that name before, was he a famous _Witch_ of this Universe? Raven's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Highly doubtful, since magic around here felt too raw to be tamed so easily, and they had the Olympus worth of gods reigning the elements.

"No" Her lips curled into half a snarl, but it didn't intimidate Carol Milken.

"I want to be a witch" Carol admitted, dreamingly staring at the light orange sky. "Mother won't teach me anything 'cause she's busy with my other siblings…" She muttered, her voice dropping sadly. "I don't have much talent for magic, like my brothers and sisters do… like Mother told me last time we spoke" From the pit of her dark and lonely heart, Raven understood that feeling very well.

To feel useless, weak… Carol's aura screamed these thoughts as the red haired girl stared at the book still against Raven's chest.

Raven knew she would _regret_ this _deeply_ later, but the _human_ side of her heart was screaming for her to help this girl.

"I am a sorcerer" She mumbled, low voice making it barely audible to the sulking Carol. But Carol perked up at that admission.

"Really?" The dark sorcerer nodded with hooded eyes.

"Yes, and I can teach you a few things" Carol screamed in joy and threw herself at Raven, tackling the purple haired girl to the ground and landing on top of her.

Raven twitched heavily. Irritation dilating her eyes and making them light up with energy.

"Get. Off" She growled. Carol squealed in fright and jumped away from Raven with wide eyes.

"S-sorry Professor Raven" She bowed low, her Bod hair style moving along her head.

Raven resisted the urge to curse the Fates.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico woke up slowly. His entire body screaming in agony, for he slept on the hard ground, for the flowers all but pushed him out of them when he tried to her comfortable on top of their soft petals.

And to top it all and coronate his irritation, no clue as to how to find the blasted Narcissus, or Daffodil… whatever that flower went by.

But the whole clearing was creamed with the light yellow flowers.

"_Ooh! Handsome woke up!_" One of the flowers cooed. "_No hard feelings right? I couldn't have let you sleep on top of me, I would wake up all rustled and dry. Ugly. And then you wouldn't pick me up"_ "she" apologized hastily, with a small pleading voice.

Nico scowled to the flower, it "eeped" and fell silent.

He had to figure out a way of finding the right bush, but with so many flowers looking exactly like one another…

"… _they are envious and bitter…_" Persephone's words rang through his head, and the raven haired boy almost smacked his head against the rock as realization hit him with such a force, it put the Minotaur on Steroids to shame.

"Huh? So many Narcissus here, what I was hoping to _really_ find is a…" A what? He was not very good with flowers… he searched his brain for the name of _any_ flower he knew. "…rose, a beautiful red one" finishing with a sad sigh, Nico hid the smirk as all the flowers squealed and started to shimmer, and before his very eyes, the clearing full of Daffodils was filled with red roses.

"_I am the most beautiful rose you will ever find!_" quipped a flower to his left. He nodded to it, and suddenly, all around him the roses were chirping and praising themselves.

"_My petals are the redder ones around here!_"

"_No! Mines are!_"

"_You will find no better fragrance than mine!_"

"_Except mine!_" Nico shook his head, headache coming back… closing his eyes for a minute, to wait the flowers calm down again. He had a plan now, but he needed tact to go through it.

He'd use the flowers' vanity to find his target.

Since they were so eager to be picked by him, they would do the impossible to appear the best.

"You all look _so_ perfect, It is hard to pick one of you…" He sighed sadly again, his eyes scanning the roses, searching for some sign of yellow. "I really dislike Daffodils, but I heard its color enhances the red of a rose better than anything else…" He muttered under his breath as if thinking to himself, but loud enough so that the flowers could hear him clearly.

Soon, it begun.

All the red roses started to whisper between themselves, angry hisses all around. And then there was silence.

"_Then use __**it**__ over there to compare us with_" One rose suggested, leering, as much as a plant could, at the direction of a few stones resting against the rock wall.

He walked there carefully, as to not stomp over any rose, tuning out their swooning sighs and contented giggles as he passed brushing through them.

Behind those rocks, a lone flower grew. A Narcissus finally. Nico grinned victoriously.

"_Oh! Who are you?_" The yellow flower questioned curiously. The son of Hades smiled at the flower, satisfied after long hours of _work_.

"My name is Nico, and I came here for Persephone" the yellow flower danced with an intangible breeze, a happy hum coming from it.

"_Will you take me with you?_" The Narcissus asked with its small, high voice. "_With so many beautiful flowers, will you pick me?_" the flower asked. Nico's answer was hold the flower as delicately as he could around its stem and snapped it carefully.

"_Now you can compare its yellow color to our beautiful red_" Suggested one of the roses. Nico nodded, as he started to make out of the clearing.

"Of course, just let me get to the other side" He continued his way. "Done" He smirked as he got safely to flower-free ground.

"_Pick one of us now_" Nico considered that actually, but Persephone had been _very_ objective that he could only pick _one_ flower, even if one of those beautiful roses would make a perfect gift for Raven.

"Sorry, but I can only pick one flower" Nico told the roses. Instantly their appearance changed. They grew more vicious, as angry hisses and small snarls made out the bunch of plants.

"_You lied to us!_" One of them accused angrily.

Nico scurried away from there as fast as he could. No, he wasn't intimidated by the now seven feet tall roses, with sharp thorns growing out their bodies, turning into wicked looking spikes, and vines curling threateningly, snapping at his previous position with anger.

"Sorry… bye!" the dark haired boy called to them, cradling the yellow flower to his chest carefully.

"_Thank you Nico_" the flower's stem curled around his hands, hugging his fingers.

A plant was hugging him.

Throwing the embarrassing thought away from his mind, and ignoring the little voice pouting that the one who should be hugging him is Raven…

The young prince of Hade's lands tracked his way back to his Father's palace, where a revengeful stepmom would be waiting for him deliver the flower.

So she could help him in exchange.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico was barely sweating by the time he reached Hade's palace. Getting the usual treatment of the dead guards bowing to him respectfully, he walked into the palace's halls, scurrying for the Underworld Queen. Persephone herself.

He found her quite easily. As she was still sitting on her throne with a bored-out-of-mind expression hanging on her face.

"I'm back" Nico announced to his stepmom, to get her attention. The gigantic goddess frowned as her dark eyes found him, lips pouting slightly. But then she saw the flower he had brought, and opened the largest smile she had ever given him.

"You found it! You actually found it!" She cried happily. Jumping out of her throne. Nico closed his eyes as the goddess started to glow, undoubtingly to turn to her human size once more. "where is it?" Persephone's eager voice rang from in front of him. Opening his eyes, he offered the Narcissus to the goddess.

"Here it is" He gave her the flower. Persephone giggled.

"I never thought you'd make it…" She admitted, giggling even more when Nico frowned darkly. "Now, don't pout… You're not the first hero I've sent to get me this little one" She cooed happily to her flower, as a mother would a child. "Most heroes I send end up picking the wrong flower, others pick more than one… even though I warn them not to" she sighs ruefully with a smile.

"Now your end of the bargain" Nico spoke calmly. Remembering that he owned Persephone respect, she _is_ his stepmom and his Father's wife. Besides being a goddess whose mother is a wrathful bitch…

"Oh yes!" Persephone blinked. "I promised to help you with a present for your girlfriend" She wondered with a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. Her black hair held at the back of her head, but she plucked a hair out of it, and held it between her fingers.

Instantly, the hair turned into a gleaming white rose. The soft petals tinged with pink, it was a delicate flower, stunning in its pureness. The stem held no leaves or spikes, completely clean. Persephone offered Nico the flower.

"Thank you…" Nico stared awed at the white rose. Persephone giggled happily behind her hands, winking mirthfully at him.

"Remember to bring her here so we can _meet _her" Nico's head snapped from the rose to the goddess. Her early words coming back to him, making the pale boy blush.

"She's… she's not my girlfriend…" but his stepmom waved him off. Inside his mind, Nico finished his sentence. '_yet_'.

"You might want to bring her anyway" Persephone grinned impishly. "I may have told Hades that you stopped by to visit, but went to _pick_ flowers." Nico groaned. He could picture it clearly, the image of Persephone innocently telling his Father.

"_Oh hun! He went to pick some flowers, he's such a good boy!_"

He'd be listening from his Father, and soon. With another pained groan, he closed his eyes.

So that's why he needed to bring his _girl_friend.

Sly, sly even for Persephone…

"You…" He mumbled under his breath. His stepmom just giggled again, holding her Narcissus like a precious gem.

"Now I have to care for this little thing in my garden, maybe rearrange the colors patters to fit it better…"She wondered with a wistful look on her face. "And remember boy, we're waiting to meet _her"_ With another cheeky grin, Persephone turned on her heels and went out of the throne room. Leaving Nico there staring at the way she went to with a dumb folded expression.

The white rose's weight in his grasp made him remember _why_ he came to the Underworld in the first place.

Now he was ready to ask Raven out! His lips curled into a small smile. But as soon disappeared…

He still had no idea where to take her on a date…

**XxxxXxxxX**

"I don't need a magical wand?" A red headed girl asked a bewildered Raven. The dark sorcerer shook her head.

"Not necessarily. Some types of magic require the use of conductors, like rods or wands, it doesn't mean it won't work without one though" Raven explained to the eagerly listening girl. Carol nodded, but she looked put out for some reason.

"Oh… I was _so_ hoping to get to use wands… like the Wizardry World" She mumbled. Raven narrowed her eyes. Here the girl comes again with this _Wizardry World_ non sense, Raven knew it didn't exist in this world, so what was it? The most obvious answer is that it referred to a fictional work.

She would research this better at a later time. Also cross reference with one Harry Potter.

"If want to that much, we can make you a _wand_" Raven offered hesitantly. The usage of a tool to channel magic often was impractical to Raven, though it strengthened the magic used for a spell.

"Oh! Thank you Professor Raven!" Carol flung herself at Raven yet again. This time, being more prepared, Raven dodged the attack, causing Carol to hit head first the bark of the tree Raven was sitting against.

Carol cried out in pain, sitting straight once again beside Raven and holding her now bleeding forehead.

With a tired sigh, Raven muttered her usual spell words "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_" and ignited her hands with the almost liquid black sheen of her power.

"Remove your hands so I can heal you" Raven ordered Carol, the other girl complied with a sniff, blood slowly dripping from her nose. The dark sorcerer hovered her black energy covered hand in front of the red head's bleeding forehead, using her empathy to absorb the girl's pain as her own, and then healing it carefully. "Patched" Raven announced with a frown.

"Thank you…" Carol sniffed, raising a hand to feel her forehead, and not finding any wound or signal of pain, beamed to Raven. "Nice spell!" the purple haired girl nodded.

"Rae!" Fred's voice attracted the attention of both magic wilders, as a pair of eyes, one dark blue and other dark brown found the figure of the spiky haired boy approach with a spring to his step. "Hey Rae! Where 'ave ya been?" He asked with a curious grin.

"Around" Raven answered dryly, making Fred scowl at her.

"It's almost breakfast time, let's go! So we can go canoeing!" He urged with a huge smile… so that's what got him in such a good mood then…

It just darkened Raven's own.

Carol coughed slightly, her eyes flickering from the blond newcomer and Raven.

"Hm, Professor Raven, who is this?" She asked carefully, spying Fred from under her lashes. Fred noticed her and grinned smugly her way.

"I'm Rae's friend, Fred Harsen" He introduced himself. Carol blinked. Raven nodded her direction.

"I'm Carol Milken, _Professor_ _Raven_'s apprentice" The fact that she stressed the title she gave Raven didn't go unnoticed by Fred, who narrowed his eyes on the girl.

"We_'re_ goin' canoeing after breakfast Rae" Fred said, looking directly at Carol's eyes. Both were locked in a battle of wills.

Raven just blinked and sighed tiredly. Deeming the situation beneath her, the dark clad girl stood from her sitting position, grabbed her materials, when usually she would have simply made them hover, but wouldn't because of Fred's audience, and meaning to put them back at Hermes' cabin before going to have breakfast with Fred, made her way back to her cabin.

Not that she didn't want Fred to know she could _do_ magic, after all she _tiold_ Nico, whom she knew for a lesser time than she knew Fred.

It is just that the flamboyant boy wouldn't let her live it down if she ever told him.

So schooling her face into a bored mask, Raven safely put her things away, leaving the cabin and ready to track Fred down so he could drag both of them to breakfast.

But alas. It wasn't meant to be.

For the instant she moved out of Hermes' cabin, she collided with a chest. A _very_ defined, black clad, clearly male's chest.

A pair of slightly cold hands grabbed her shoulders to steady her, and she raised her head to glare at whoever dared to _touch_ her, when she met the smirking black eyes of Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey, Raven" He greeted. Raven frowned. Nico raised an eyebrow "Not happy to see me?" He asked teasingly. Raven's eye twitched.

"Where have you been?" She asked in a bored tone of voice. Nico's smirk threatened to splint his face in two.

"Underworld" He said simply. Raven reeled in shock. But he didn't let her recover. "I wanted to get something" He said, reaching behind his back and retrieving something. Raven eyed him curiously and with a little dread.

"What?" Nico shushed her, showing the item he hid behind his back.

A White Rose, with sparkling petals… the flower oozed magic, and extremely powerful one. Raven's eyes got wide, as she gaped at the rose.

"For you" Nico thrust the delicate white flower to Raven's hands. The purple haired girl held the flower, feeling its warmth prickle her fingers.

"It's… It's beautiful" She breathed, truly awed. Nico blushed, and crossed his arm, tilting his chin upwards in a superior manner. "Thank you" Raven said truthfully.

A warm blush covering her cheeks as well.

"Raven…" Nico called, squirming nervously when Raven's eyes found his. "Hm… you would… I mean, would you like to…. I don't know…. If you're not too busy…" He stuttered so badly. His cheeks flaming red as he couldn't bring himself to ask her whatever it was he meant.

"Nico, spill it" Raven urged, with a small confused frown on her face. Nico gulped, wishing he was fighting a Titan's army instead of doing this, but now that he went for all that trouble to get the flower…

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked clearly this time, without the stutter. Raven tilted her head to the side, looking thoughtfully at him. Nico gulped.

Who knew this situation could be _so _intimidating?

Now he knew why it took Percy _four_ years to ask Anabeth out.

"Sure" Raven answered with a smirk. Then it morphed to a small smile.

Nico swore to make her smile more, that was one of the most beautiful views he ever had the pleasure of experimenting in his "short" life.

He in turn smiled largely, making Raven take a step back, truly afraid of what he'd do… if the gigantic smile dancing around his lips was any indication.

"How about tonight? I can take you to the Underworld" He offered, but as soon as he said it, he regretted… He just said he would take his date to the _Underworld_. He winced at his stupidity. But when Raven nodded and said with an interested voice, he felt better.

"I'd… love to" She said, her interest peaking. It'd be a good opportunity to meet this Universe's Hell. And with the son of the god of that realm as her guide, she was sure it would be more than entertaining.

Trust Nico to ask a half-demon girl to a date to the Underworld. Raven thought amusedly.

"Great!" He sung with a proud look.

After all the stress of asking a girl to his first date _ever_. Nico sighed relieved. Removing his hands from Raven's shoulders and missing her warmth, wondering if she didn't feel disturbed by his cold skin.

Raven just didn't care.

She had a date with a hot guy… and if his aura's reading was of any indication either, Nico felt as giddy as she.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of chapter nine! :D I particularly loved this chapter! Hope you guys liked it too! Best wishes ;)


	10. Meticulous Fathersinlaw Pt 1

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Here it is, a long due chapter... sorry for the wait, really, but I have this huge, gigantic, megalistic block! I need a muse, or muses... actually... I need a lot of things... like a shrink and lots of candie... but that's irrelevant... errm... so here it is! Chapter 10! enjoy! :D

**Chapter 10: Meticulous Fathers-in-law Pt 1**

"Explain' to me again… why am I with Willy Wonka 'ere?" Fred growled impressively for a human, complaining not for the first time the fact that he was paired off with Carol Milken, who didn't stop _complaining_ about being paired with _him._

Couldn't she take a hint?

"Shut up! And don't call me Willy Wonka! It's a good and practical hairstyle!" Carol snapped irritated. She patted her hair absently, smoothing any stray strands. Glaring at the boy who dared to compare her to Willy Wonka because of her hair.

"I have a theory" Percy, who decided to join them in their activity, butted into the _conversation_. Fred narrowed his golden eyes as Carol snorted, crossing her arms.

"Of course you do Seaweed brain" Anabeth teased with a smirk, rowing their canoe to stay side by side Fred and Carol's.

They were all at the Lake, getting prepared for a canoe race against Ares, Apolo and Hephaestus. Athena and Morpheus's cabin joined against them, along with the support of Hermes, Poseidon, Hecate and Hade's cabin…

Well…

Fred dragged Raven to go canoeing, after finding her in front of their cabin, eyes locked with Di Angelo's, and the air was to heavy with tension, and both teens were so engrossed with each other, that Fred managed to sneak up to them and snap Raven out of her daze, remembering her that she _promised_ to come with him.

After glaring murderously at his head, Nico deemed to himself the task of following them.

Carol just tagged along because she wanted to be with her 'Professor'.

On their way there, Raven insulted an Hephaestus kid, Randy, something to do with his stunning charms that "_left her dazed_"… with a heavy dose of sarcasm… that made Randy's friends from Apollo's cabin, and Nico Di Angelo, snicker at him and dab his already bruised ego.

So Hephaestus decided to regain their fallen comrade's honor by defeating Raven in what ever… Apollo's kids joined because they were kicked out of Archery Range by Hecate's kids who wanted to better their aim, but were _aiming_ more at one another than the targets.

Some Ares' kids were already there, flexing their muscles to the naiads, who were giggling nonstop, but then when they saw Nico, they started to swoon for the dark boy, making the Ares' kids, and Raven, pretty angry.

Percy and Anabeth, who were nearby, went to investigate, only to Anabeth get outraged at the fact that there were three cabins joined against four people. So she called on her brothers and sisters who were not occupied, and they came to help, wanting to teach a thing or two about strategy to Ares' kids.

But Anabeth's younger half sister is dating a Morpheus' son, and she called him to help… The boy being the good boyfriend type, brought with him some of his other brothers, who wanted to show off to the naiads as well.

Soon they had the teams.

Who were getting ready.

Ares, Apollo and Hephaestus, against Hades, Poseidon, Athena, Morpheus and Hecate…

And that's how Percy came to be in this.

"What's it?" Fred asked curiously. Percy leered suggestively at the pair Raven and Nico, who were _again_ making eyes at each other. Fred twitched.

"He likes her" Percy said. Fred sputtered, truly awed.

"He likes_, _like, _likes_ her?" Carol rolled her eyes. Percy nodded happy that his friend was better enough emotionally to think about girls now.

Even if that girl is Raven.

Dark, scary and known sociopath Raven.

"I think they match" Carol commented with a hum. She brought a finger to her lips. "I'd never have imagined that Professor Raven would catch the attention of _the_ Nico Di Angelo…" Fred glared at her.

"Ya met her what? A few _hours_ ago an'think ya _know_ Rae?" He snapped angrily. When all eyes set on him, he blushed at his outburst. "Fine! I thought they matched wee before Di Angelo got 'ere!" He admitted with a huff. Carol's eyes widened.

"Cute!" She clapped her hands. Percy smiled in satisfaction while Anabeth giggled.

"Think he will ask her out?" Percy asked curiously, still smiling. His blond girlfriend gave the dark pair a thoughtful look, before nodding.

"I think he will…" She agreed.

"Ready?" A naiad asked eagerly, both teams nodded as the last demigods finished getting into line. "Go!" She screamed with glee, the other naiads clapping enthusiastically.

All canoes shot out of the agreed starting lines. Percy and Anabeth mysteriously leading the race with a head start.

Raven though was sweating.

No, not because of fear of loosing, anything like that…

It was because of the son of Hades in front of her… He choose to wear a fit black shirt, one that showed a lot of arm material... That in turn revealed shaped muscles straining... Oh sweet temptation.

_That_ made Raven sweat…

As she had to strain to row the canoe… seeing as she couldn't concentrate for the life of her to use her powers to propel their canoe instead.

Swallowing thickly. Raven closed her indigo eyes and focused on ignoring the small strained pants coming from the dark male, a blush rose to her cheeks as her emotions ran rampant doing flips. Breathing through her mouth, Raven tried to use her powers, praying to whatever god would listen to her, that she'd have her powers in check, as she didn't want to blow up the lake.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The race ended smoothly, of course that with Percy in their team, they won fairly easily… And Raven _managed_ to come to terms with her powers and used them to boost their speed a little. She enjoyed just a little too much to see Nico swaet… The dark titan hid her blush by lowering her head, as after celebrating their victory, most of the demigods choose to go do something else.

Though some males stayed to hear the whistles and complements a few naiads had to say.

Nothing out of ordinary…

The problems arrived at the little gathering of six half humans, before lunch time, a little wards after the lake.

"YOU WHAT?" Anabeth yelled, a vain pulsing on her forehead as she glared indignantly at the dark boy in front of her.

Nico shrugged her off. Not even caring.

He had a blank expression on his face, though Raven looked remotely amused. Percy cringed…

Nico had just confessed to them that he _already_ asked Raven out.

They were truly happy for him, but then he told them _where_ he planned to take her on their date.

Then Anabeth exploded.

Fred too had a shocked awed expression on his face. Carol too had her mouth gaping in shock.

"She agreed" Nico blinked innocently. Raven eyed him with a raised eyebrow for a second before looking at their audience with mild amusement.

"I did" She confessed. Both girls, Anabeth and Carol gaped at her. Fred glared at his friend while Percy looked impressed.

"W-why… HOW? Y-you agreed to go to… a date in the Underworld?" She stuttered, dazed. Nico nodded, folding his arms over his arms over his chest. Raven nodded along with him with a tint to her chin.

"Nico offered I agreed" Raven said simply. Her dark blue eyes shining strangely as always, reflecting too much light, thought not one of the demigods dared to ask her about it.

"Yeah, what about it?" The raven haired boy asked. Though inside he felt chagrinned. He made the stupid mistake of inviting Raven to a date in the Underworld when he wasn't in control of his body, still stunned that she'd accept him in the first place.

What he didn't know was that Raven was elated that someone _accepted_ her, and her status as a half-demon… Nico knew about it, he knew of her powers, and even so he decided to bring her a flower, a very _rare ,_magical, beautiful flower… all to her.

And plus, he was _gorgeous_. With his lithe and lean body, pale skin with that tantalizing bronze/olive tint, and that long black hair that brushed his shoulders... and his aura… burdened with so much darkness it matched her own. It enveloped her, making her feel cold inside, but also giddy and _happy_.

Raven didn't _do_ Happy easily.

Last time she found balance within her emotions because of _happiness_, it was because of Malchior… beautiful, understanding and chivalrous Malchior.

Now it was with Nico Di Angelo.

Once again Raven cursed her attraction to inhuman men.

"Erm… Nico…" Anabeth twitched. Her lips curled into a frown. "It is the _Underworld"_ She snapped "You may find it _normal_ since you spend a lot of time there, but Raven's not-" Before she could continue, Raven's eyes flared with white fire, surprising all demigods, even Nico who wasn't used to her display of power.

"Don't assume you know _anything_ about me" Raven's voice a low hiss. Musical, deep like her voice, sending shivers down Nico's spine. Percy, Anabeth, Carol and Fred gave a collective shudder… Raven subsided slowly, her eyes becoming their indigo hue again.

"S-sorry" Anabeth apologized wholeheartedly. The dark girl nodded, accepting it. Carol whistled awed. The dark sorceress frowned, she didn't mean to snap at the blond demigoddess, it is just that she didn't want people assuming things about her like that.

"Wow, Raven! If your eyes shone red, I'd think you're Voldemort's lost child!" Carol exclaimed with a giggle. Percy shook his head, but never trailed his eyes off of Raven.

Who had a cringe set on her face… And was wondering _who_, in _Trigon's_ name, was _Voldemort_.

"Rae… why did'ja never told me about'tis?" Fred questioned with a glare. Raven twitched. Nico raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder, nodding at her.

"I-I …" But Raven couldn't finish, as Carol took it upon herself to introduce the wonders of the magical world to these newbies.

"_Professor_ Raven is a sorceress!" She claimed with a big grin. Nico tilted his head in curiosity, aiming to know more about the girl who got his attention to understand her better. It wasn't every girl you got the chance to meet the mindscape of. Like he had with Raven's Nevermore… Even if it was a fluke "And we magical people must hide our powers from Muggles…" She whispered.

Raven once again was caught off guard. What is a _muggle?_ '_It's getting better and better_' the dark girl thought darkly.

Percy snickered, Fred looked hurt at Raven's direction.

"Ya ain't killin' me 'cause I'm muggle, are ya?" Carol narrowed her dark brown eyes at him, swishing her hands through the air.

"Of course we are!" Fred paled. "You know of our secret now!" She continued theatrically. "Choose wisely your final words, Muggle" Percy and Anabeth looked amused, as well as Raven. Nico's expression seemed, strangely enough, a determinate one…

He would fight for Raven, he realized that moment. If she denied him because of stupid magic rules… Her bad. He smirked evilly in his mind. Mildly aware of the way his aura wrapped the half-demon girl's own dark one.

He found it extremely hilarious their situation.

They still haven't talked about it.

But…

"Cut it" Raven commanded sternly but softly. Fred's head whipped her sirection.

"She's lyin', isn't she Rae?" He asked like a lost puppy.

Raven's answer was a tired sigh… Today's morning activity taking its toll on her… mentally speaking.

As her emotions still thought it cool to wreck havoc in her mind.

Nico's lips curled into a satisfied smile, as he felt Raven's black aura mingle with his.

**XxxxXxxxX**

In Nevermore, things were more and more hetic.

Raven's dressed in different colors were all congregated in a small circle, talking to each other. One of them, who usually stayed calm and silent during such occasions, was now animatedly making a participation.

The Purple cloaked Raven, the one who was best buddy with Pink Raven right now.

"Isn't he _cute_" Love/lust sang gleefully, blinking her eyes and rubbing her flushed cheeks in delight. Happy was squealing now and then, too with a healthy blush staining her cheeks.

"This isn't time to pin over a boy!" Smartness cut their squeals with a sharp no nonsense voice.

"Yeah… we will lose him anyway…" Timid sniffed into her grey hood, clasping tightly the hem of her cloak. Brave snorted.

"We will face this and get over it!" She claimed pumping a fist… truly enjoying the amount of time Raven needed to use her since meeting this boy. He unnerved and attracted them at the same time, causing the green cloaked emotion to elate.

"I very much prefer not to get _over_ it" Love/lust said with a wicked gleam in her eyes "I'd like it _in_" She said with a lecherous grin, making Happy giggle, soon Love/lust followed.

"Shut Up!" Rage growled. Red cloak billowing as her four red eyes flashed. "We are here discussing _boys_" all emotions flinched at Rage's tone "When we should be concentrating on the _intruder_" Smartness nodded.

"I've been trying to occur to the same matter!" She bristled angrily. Rage smirked, but somehow the "_heart"_ won most of their discussions… "We can't find _**him**_" She said seriously now "And he's growing stronger…" Rage snarled, showing her sharp looking fangs.

"We can't let him overtake us!" All emotions nodded to their Red and Yellow counterpart. Suddenly Rage's eyes shone a deeper shade of red, her mouth opened in a muted scream as red light poured out of it. "**I SHALL NOT TOLERATE MY FLESH AND BLOOD BE MADE A FOOL OF!" **Raven's demonic voice coupled with Trigon's, made Nevermore shake to its base.

Somewhere else in the dark recluse dimension, a man's voice chuckled.

Though too far away for any of his host's mind's defenses to detect him, although he could see and hear whatever she did.

He knew things would become more complicated now… his little demon child had a Father, a powerful, vindictive, awfully possessive Father…

Who _knew_?

He lowered his eyesight perception to scan his own body, still intangible… he curled his would-be fingers like a newborn tentatively. And smirked cruelly when he managed that.

With the rate with which he was healing, soon… soon he would be able to extract revenge with his own hands… even if he had to break this little _demon's_ child in the process.

Who knew _indeed_.

Trigon wouldn't be able to stop him. Mostly because now, Trigon was nothing more than a speck of awareness that remained inside Raven, his Daughter…

**XxxxXxxxX**

At lunch table, that same time, Raven who were feeling worried about her own mental state because of her emotions, suddenly felt something she thought she vanquished a long time ago.

'_No…_' She quivered. Goosebumps covering her body and making her hairs stand on end.

She felt the presence of her Father… Trigon… resurface inside her mind.

But there was something different this time… she still felt in control… her eyes roamed on their own will to the cause of her emotion struggle. Nico… correction… she was _mostly_ in control.

Trigon was connected to Rage. Her demonic Rage she received from her Father along with her demon blood and heritage. But he wasn't trying to overtake her.

She needed to meditate on it. Desperately.

"I'm… not feeling well" Her voice sounded strained, and she probably looked as troubled as she sounded. Fred turned his attention from the enormous plate of food in front of him to look worriedly at Raven. "I think it is a heatstroke" she suggested, just to have an excuse to leave lunch and go to some secured place and meditate.

"Why don'tcha go to the cabin?" Fred suggested, his nose twisted into a worried frown. Raven nodded, that was what she wanted. "I'll tell Chiron" He told her helpfully. Again the dark girl nodded.

She didn't even wait, nor heeded for Chiron's calls when she left hurriedly.

Nico furrowed his brows when he saw how hastily Raven left. Worry crawling up his spine. But he controlled himself now… '_later…_' he promised '_I'll talk to her later_'

His fists curled on their own accord as he felt his body shake in fury.

It's been a long time since he felt so much fury.

Not since he lost his sister… and wanted to take revenge on Percy.

Now… why was he feeling so furious?

Rage is a dangerous emotion to feel, mostly because it tended to dement or destroy the cursed children of Hades.

Closing his eyes in frustration, Nico tried to follow Raven's presence. Her thick black presence that called to him, yet made him fear it like nothing he ever met before.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Raven sat under a three inside the forest surrounding the camp. Her breathing was erratic, and she tried to control it.

There was something incredibly wrong with her, and she was determined to know what was going on.

So erecting a shield around her, mostly to ward off wild monsters who dwelled in the forest, waiting to prey on uninformed demigods, the dark sorceress settled into a Lotus position and started to chant, bringing forth all of her remaining concentration, and building it slowly from scraps.

She'd need a lot of work to enter Nevermore, her inner world.

After a few minutes struggling with her thoughts… Raven managed to center herself in the universe's order. She could feel every cell of her own body, but her body wasn't the aim, she was searching to go deeper than the physical.

To enter Nevermore without a portal, like her _broken_ mirror, she'd need to project herself inside her own mind. Like turning one inside out. It was a tiring thing.

She lift all bounds over he soul, and left it float in the form of the black raven. The raven flew in circles around her physical body, before entering swiftly inside her head through the red pulsing chakra on her forehead.

When Raven opened her eyes, she was in Nevermore.

"Raven!" And was promptly glomped by a purple cloaked figure… one that she didn't know was active until now. With wide eyes, Raven pried the Purple figure's arm from her person. "Oh Raven! What a pleasure! I'm so _happy_ that you decided to use _me!_" Purple gushed with glee.

"She's been like that all day since yesterday" Rude offered with a shrug. "A pain in our collective asses" all emotions minus Sloth grimaced. Raven was just stunned.

"Who… who are you? Raven asked tentatively, fearing her own emotion now.

"Oh silly! I'm your Love and your Lust!" She sang. Happy appeared beside them, swishing her cloak around happily dancing.

"She makes us _Happy_" The pink emotion spun on her spot with a giddy gurgle.

"_Why?_" Raven asked a little scared. Smartness adjusted her glasses, clutching a book to her chest.

"Because you're _lusting_ or _loving_ someone, silly" the yellow cloaked Raven said with a bored tone. Making real Raven blink."She was like this when we thought Malchior liked us… creating balance" Love/lust smacked her lips and blew a kiss toward Raven, who scowled.

"**RAVEN!**" Rage came running, throwing her body against Raven's, making them crumble to the floor in a heap of blue/red cloaks and limbs. Rage managed to pin Raven down by sitting on her stomach. The blue cloaked girl started to struggle to break free, but it was in vain. "**QUIET!"** Rage ordered with a growl. Baring her fangs at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked irritated at being manhandled by Rage. All her other emotions gasped, surprised, but then their expressions turned chagrinated when black flames ignited around Rage's body, engraving strange and eerily familiar tattoos on her skin.

An "S" burned on Rage's forehead.

"**WE HAVE A LOT TO TALK ABOUT, DAUGHER"** Trigon smirked at Raven's shock.

Well… Raven didn't expect t to find him so easily.

"Father…" She greeted. Ready to fight him off when necessary.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Percy sighed… He wanted to have Nico alone so that he could try and talk to his friend about…

Girls.

Well, Percy was no expert by any extent, it was just he felt obligated to point a few things to his younger cousin and friend.

That and Anabeth put him up to it.

"_Shove some sense into his head!_" his lovingly bossy girlfriend demanded. And let's face it, Percy was a goner for whatever his blond sweetheart asked.

"Nico" Percy called his cousin hesitantly. After lunch, Nico had run off to the gods when where, so Percy had to look all around Camp for his friend. And still haven't found him.

"Are you looking for Di Angelo?" Asked a familiar voice from behind him. Percy swirled around to face Dexter Shade, one and only Nico's devoted follower.

"Yeah…" Percy nodded. Shade grinned mischiefuly.

"He is brooding inside his cabin now…" Shade said with a wink, catching Percy's shoulder in an arm lock. "Now tell me everything about the rumor I heard about Di Angelo asking Miss Roth out" Percy smirked.

"Sure" And soon it begun Nico's doom.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: End of chapter 10! Wow! :D I'm so glad I got here. :) Unfortunately I haven't found any Lost Chapter today… hum… sorry.


	11. Meticulous Fathersinlaw Pt 2

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

AN: Ok.. I had fun writing last chapter.. it got so big that I had to divide it… but then this chapter got small so… I had to make it longer… o/

**Chapter 11: Meticulous Fathers-in-law Pt 2**

Raven yawned tiredly. Her head a pounding mess. She rubbed her temples with the tips of her fingers, wishing for a steaming cup of green tea to relax a little.

Never, ever in a billion years she'd imagine to receive a lecturing from a parent, seeing as she had limited contact with her mother, and Arella didn't really care for her daughter, and Trigon was busy plotting the demise of Earth to care much for her education, after all he was going to use her as a portal and then as a servant… why care?

But apparently, big bad demon cared about _his_ daughter.

His flesh and blood.

He cared enough about family _name_ to lecture Raven…

On the subject of the _parasite_ who was living inside Raven's mind.

Not a very comfortable subject, but her Father _insisted_.

At least Trigon was bound to Raven now. Seeing as he was but the image of her demon blood remaining in Rage… Unless Raven decided to set him free, which she wouldn't. Ever.

So now after a few hours listening to her dear _dad_ scream and snarl at her face, telling her how he thought of her pathetic performance so far, and calling her weak, and any subjective of the sort for allowing _something_ to root inside of her without her even knowing.

She _tried_ to tell him she knew she was being used… but Trigon didn't hear… he kept going on and on…

Now here she was… laying on her bed with a pillow over her head to mute all the noises, mainly of Fred, who wouldn't shut up, _informing_ her kindly that she had _only_ a few hours to get ready for her date.

Oh yeah, her date.

Raven groaned.

She wasn't in the mood, not anymore… Not after Trigon's last words before she left Nevermore.

"_**And that godling child is a worthy mate, daughter"**_The dark titan's face burned with embarrassment… her _Father_ approved of Nico then… even if her was a demigod.

"Rae! Ya got'ta get ready!" Fred exclaimed, pounding the curtain, which _mysteriously_ had turned as thick as a brick wall. Raven personally created the spell to put in her own door at Titan's tower… what with having to fix it once a week…

Cyborg, Starfire and Beastboy have yet to learn _not_ to destroy her door. At least Starfire knocked…

"Later" Raven mumbled. Curling into herself and completely intending to take a nap.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico watched a little amused and a little worried as Raven dragged herself from out of the forest.

Her eyes were narrowed furiously, and she had a huge blush covering her cheeks. She was mumbling a few things under her breath.

And was floating a few feet off the ground.

Thankfully no one was around, as most campers were doing one thing or other around camp that time in the afternoon.

He thought about calling out to her, and ask, grudgingly, if she wanted to call their date off and set it for another day, but what felt like a huge wool ball in his throat forbade that.

He was nervous.

Coughing inside his fist, the son of Hades decided to let Raven alone for now, satisfied that she was reasonably ok. He wasn't feeling so… cranky.

Raven landed with a soft thud behind Hermes' cabin, looked around her for witnesses, finding none, or better yet, not finding _Nico_, who was perched on top of a three… Entered the cabin, yawning widely.

Soon after, Fred Harsen, the boy who followed her around _everywhere_ and was starting to grant on Nico's nerves, entered Hermes' cabin too, after Raven.

Nico's lips curled into a snarl.

No, he wasn't jealous.

But…

Huffing, the dark haired boy jumped down of the three he was using to spy-… _look_ after Raven, landing softly on his feet. Stretching his back, he tracked into the woods, intent on summoning at least one skeleton-soldier to pass the time until nightfall.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Raven stared down at herself. Fred was grinning like a Cheshire cat behind her, clapping happily, Carol, who came to _visit_, not bug Raven for more classes on magic, was clapping too.

"Wow! Professor Raven, you look good!" Carol grinned. Fred nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! Di Angelo won't know what hit'im" the spiky blond haired boy gave Raven the thumbs up, making Raven blush.

Oh… Usually she wouldn't be caught dead in this kind of situation. _Usually_. She'd be maiming _someone_ for this. But desperate occasions called for desperate solution.

Plus, she had no clothes to wear… no _nice_ clothes that is… So she needed help with that department. Fred offered to help her actually, so all she had to do was glare as hard as she could that the blond would do it for her anyway, and it'd seem like she didn't want to in the first place.

Keeping her image intact…

Fred offered to pile some dresses from Camille Fronte, for the sake of annoying the girl really, and Raven was half away from considering it when Carol Milken came barging into Hermes' cabin like she owned it, being glared murderously by Fred and _asking_ if Raven could teach her something before her date, so she'd practice it.

Raven sent her flying out the window with a burst of her powers… but it didn't work, as Carol came running back with her dark brown eyes shining with adoration. Fred too looked a little wistful at that certain display.

Raven sighed, annoyed.

Then asked Carol if she'd lend her something to wear… the red head was simply delighted for the chance to help Raven.

They were fussing so much that Raven felt like she was in some kind of twisted version of "Cinderella"… A more cynical part of her thought bitterly. Though Happy was twirling around with her arms open, followed closely by Love/lust who was singing some cheery catchy romantic song Raven forgot where she heard in the first place.

So she looked down herself, to check if her outfit was in order.

A long sleeved black shirt with puffy collar that hang off her shoulders, and some grey skinny jeans, courtesy with a black/silver sandal. She wore her own belt, adding color to the mixture. Really, she felt good in these. Not overly exposed.

"I guess it is… nice" She admitted with tight lips. Fred smiled along with Carol.

"Go and knock'em dead!" Fred cheered.

"Literally!" Carol giggled… Raven'd swear later on that the red tint on her cheeks were because of the heat.

Taking a deep breath and thanking the gods that not _one_ of the Titans were there to see her in this kind of situations, for they would tease her endlessly, the dark sorceress prepared to leave Hermes' cabin and meet with Nico outside.

"Wait!" Fred called when she reached the doorknob. "Take 'tis" He pushed into her hands a medium sized basket, suspiciously covered with red checkered blanket like thing. "Just take it" the blond urged seeing the skeptical look on Raven's face.

"Fine" She sighed taking the basket under her arms and leaving the cabin.

Only to lose her breath as she came to face with her date.

Nico was wearing all black, per usual, but his long hair was held back in a low ponytail. He had a scowl on his face and his arms crossed… He had a silver belt, a silver skull necklace and a white skull ring. Raven would sweat drop if she wasn't busy wasting liquids drooling like a fool.

With a quick shake of her head, Raven composed herself… a small voice at the back of her head kept screaming at her '_Jump him! JUMP HIM!"_ and she had the suspicious nagging that it was Love/lust weighting her pounds…

"'Night" Nico greeted awkwardly. His face softened as he looked Raven over, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Night" Raven managed to say with a cool voice, even if it sounded a little squeaky. Nico blinked up at her and held up his arm. Which the sorceress gracefully accepted, staring into his black eyes the whole time.

Until a voice broke them out of their little world.

"May I serve you'se missus?" A skeleton wearing a butler's garb offered with the equivalent of a smile… seeing as it had no muscle tissue to _smile_ with. Raven screamed and ducked behind Nico, clutching his arm, who chuckled, earning a dark glare from the purple haired girl.

Composing herself, and realizing that Nico must have summoned the dead butler, she was calmer.

Calm enough to Zap her date with a dark tendril of magic that accidently escaped her chakra. Nico yelped right on cue, making Raven smirk.

"Hey!" He complained. "I was just trying to help!" Raven's smirk dissolved as she nodded.

"You could have warned…" Nico chuckled again, making Raven feel like zapping the boy again.

"Sorry" Raven glared. "Really, sorry…" but the fact that he didn't seem to be even feeling regretful made Raven doubt his apologies.

"May I serve you'se missus?" skele-butler asked again, with a helpful… grin.

"You may carry this" she gave their _butler _the basket Fred shoved into her hands swallowed her fears, telling herself that Nico had everything under control, what with being the _prince_ of Underworld, and allowed her body to enjoy its closeness to said dark boy.

She was still clutching his arm quite tightly.

There was nothing to fear, really. What was she? A scared mouse or a powerful sorceress who happened to be a half-human half-demon hybrid?... now, at least she admitted her fears… the memory of Wicked Scary night still haunting her nightmares.

Nico held her hands in his. Making Raven forget all of her fears instantly.

"Why don't we go now?" He asked, avoiding her eyes, even if Raven couldn't see it, a heavy blush painted his cheeks brightly red.

He never had this much contact with a girl… one he _liked_ anyway… his own nightmarish memories of being mobbed by _fangirls_ fresh in his mind. Shuddering, his grip on Raven's warm hands tightened.

"That'd be good" Raven agreed, removing Nico of his reverie. He wondered yet again if his lower temperature bothered her, but shook it out of his mind for later peruse.

Now he needed to concentrate on Shadow Traveling… doing it alone was hard enough, with a passenger was even harder… and with such a _distracting_ passenger above all else would be nearly impossible.

"Don't freak out" He warned, as his shadows expanded and started to creep up their bodies. Swallowing them…

It was a weird sensation, Shadow Traveling… Raven decided. Cold bit her skin, and she felt drained of breath, but Nico held her firmly, his grip true to her hand, as he guided them through the Shadows until they arrived in the Underworld.

Her own method of Teleporting worked similarly, but instead of Shadows, Raven used her Soul Self. A giant black raven, manifestation of her soul. Like Astral Projection… but not quite like it.

When she felt her feet on solid ground again, she almost lost her balance. Nico, much more accustomed to this way of traveling, steadied her by hugging her waist.

"Breath" He muttered in her ear, making her skin tingle. Raven breathed as he told her to. "Open your eyes" Nico told her with humor laced voice.

Raven didn't realize she had her eyes closed until now.

When she opened them, she was met with Nico's face inches from her own.

Blinking and trying desperately to stop her blush from spreading down.

"Thanks" Raven mumbled, doing as she was told and looking around this chamber in which they found themselves in. It made her jaw drop…

All around walls made of black carved stones, the ground covered with withered grass and dark grey sand.

And the feelings she got from that place. It made her shudder to the most deep part of her being. Desperation, contempt, loneliness, rage… the walls screamed in toneless voices vying for her attention, and her Empathy bombarded by all these aliens sensations made Raven light headed.

All she could do was gape. She _knew_ they were going to hell, but to actually be in it and see with her own two eyes… it was another matter altogether.

The dark side of her was singing in joy, though her human part was trembling and begging to leave…

But the _girl_ side of her won the moment Nico's cold hands grabbed hers.

"Let's go, I want to show you around" He grinned mischiefuly at his date. He had so much to show her about his… _home_… that it made him feel giddy. He choose to ignore Raven's troubled look when she realized where they were for the first time, since first impressions tended to be faulty.

Like her _first_ impression of him.

And the way her eyes conveyed the clear message that if she'd so much as get her hands on him _without_ _witnesses_ he was a doomed man.

And now look at her.

All cozy holding his hand like she belonged. It made him smile internally, as outside he was explaining the intricacies of his Father's domain.

"Is that a picnic basket?" Nico asked Raven after a while exploring the dark passages of Hades, listening to the tortured cries of the lost souls in the River Styx and petting stray Hellhounds when they arrived at the Asphodel Fields.

Raven tilted her head confusedly, and then looked at where Nico was pointing. To the blanked covered basked shaped thing held within their own personal skeleton butler, Nox, as Nico started to refer to him, to Raven's morbid amusement.

"I don't know" The sorceress said, eyeing the basket suspiciously. Nico shrugged and motioned for Nox to open it.

With nimble _bone_ thin fingers, way more delicate then a _live_ butler, Nox operated the knot made of blanket around the basket, undoing it and freeing a brown stray simple basket.

Opening it, Nox showed it's content to his master and his master's companion.

With a sweat drop, Raven stared at the assortment of foods laying inside. A letter caught her sigh, and she reached for it. Nico raised an eyebrow, amused as Raven's blank face suddenly flushed when she read the letter.

"What is it?" He asked curiously. His date coughed in discomfort and presented him the letter she just read.

_Hello Rae! (guess who?)_

_Here is some snacks in case you get hungry… And if you do, stay (far, far, FAR) away from pomegranate (is that how you spell it?) Hear me?_

_Don't let your macho fall to his dad's tactics! _

_Carol said: Good luck – And then proceeded to annoy me._

_Bye Rae-Rae!_

"I never thought of that before" Nico offered with wide innocent eyes. Raven scowled halfheartedly and huffed.

"I'm not hungry, a cup of tea would be great" Her dark haired date nodded thoughtfully.

"Pardon my missus, but if you are not eating all of that, may I dispose of it for you?" Nico snickered, only he _knew_ how much the dead enjoyed food. Most of them retained some carnal desires, and the most common is their hunger… that's actually where all that crap of Brain Eating Zombies came.

Though Zombies much preferred hamburgers to brain tissue.

"Sure…" Raven replied slowly, ignoring Nico's amused stare as Nox stuffed his face in the basket and proceeded to eat it whole.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Hades was not a _happy_ death god right now. He was far from it in reality. He couldn't help but mull over the news his lovely wife told him.

His son… his only mortal child at the moment… picking flowers in one of Persephone's garden. His mind jumping to all set of conclusions about that fact, but the most worrisome of all was that his _son,_ the son who managed to bring honor to their sorry excuse of a family, his stud boy…

He… He…

No… he didn't have anything against a male loving a male… Hades himself had his own set of male lovers… it was a common thing among Legions, they supported the love a soldier felt for his fellows companions and encouraged relationships… much of their wild _parties_ counting with the exclusive participation of his Brother's son, Dionysius… or how he was known, _Baccus_.

But Nico he… was _picking flowers_… Like a girl! Not like a soldier… if he were to _reap_ the flower, or _decimate _it even, then Hades would feel even more proud of his boy.

"Are you still sulking?" Persephone asked sweetly. He wanted to snap a witty response for her teasings, but something distracted him.

He felt his son come back to his domain, and he wasn't alone… he brought with him someone from the surface, _alive._

This _person's_ aura though… it was dark and demanding… and if he wasn't so sure, he'd think Nico just brought home a stray brother or sister… he couldn't say more though, because Nico's signature presence was wrapped around this person like a black shimmering shield around the god's perception of his own reigned lands.

Persephone smiled widely when she, too, felt Nico's presence in Hades. She had a cryptic light dancing in her eyes, like a flame, it flickered and intensified as they felt their son/step son roam the Underworld with his _friend_. Enjoying their sweet, _sweet_ time.

Hades just twisted his hands around his dark vests… not even the fearful screams of the dead woven in it made him feel better. Though looking at the glowing and proud face of his wife, lightened his mood.

Then it clicked.

"Weren't you trying to kill him?" Hades asked with an upturned eyebrow. Persephone blinked innocently, motioning for herself with her hands and an undignified huff.

"Me?" She asked with a slight outraged voice, then her expression brightened and she smiled coyly at her husband "Of course I was!" Hades felt like sweat dropping. "But Nico is a good kid" the dark haired goddess nodded sagely.

Hades strategically stayed silent.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"You told me you're a demon…" Nico noted curiously eyeing his date. Raven kept her face blank, but narrowed her eyes on him.

"_half_ demon" She corrected forcefully, making Nico wince at his mishap.

"Sorry… " the son of Hades apologized wholeheartedly, and felt content when Raven's aura brushed against his, her sign of forgiveness. "what is like?" Nico asked when he deemed safe enough to open his mouth again.

They were sitting on top of a cliff, down there was what many considered Heaven, and the teens were enjoying the calm…

"Peachy" He mimicked her early answer, to Raven's annoyance. Her emotions were playing ping-pong with her heart using her chest as a board. Before she could regain control, Timid gained reign and usurped the lead.

"Why?" She asked with hooded eyes. Nico stared at his date with confusion. This Raven seemed so small… it made his heart clench.

"Why what?" He asked back. Raven huffed and moved away from him. Nico frowned but let her go.

"Why do you repel me so much?" Timid Raven asked blankly… Nico's frown deepened as an unfamiliar sensation of cold washed his body, freezing his heart and his breathing. Her words had hurt him, and he didn't like it… "And yet, why do you attract me so?" Raven finished, closing her eyes tightly as she didn't want her emotions to be read. Brave was now claiming control as she let those words off. Love/Lust was scolding Timid who apologized profusely before disappearing, hiding in a hole.

Smartness had her lips shut, and was reading some book with a hard, red cover… Rage scowling darkly at the scene, enraged at Raven and Nico.

Rude bound securely, screaming so many dirties, it would have matured man run screeching, by Smartness and Sloth being held with duct tape keeping her eyes open.

Without waiting his cue, and wanting to make use of the opportunity in case it never happened again, Nico closed in Raven's face, holding her by her shoulder and waist, and brought his lips down on hers.

Raven saw stars. All she could feel was his weight trapping her in, his arms around her and his lips massaging hers, sweetly slow.

When the kiss ended, Nico had the most beautiful sight before him, Raven beat red with a glowing blush, eyes half lidded and lips in an unattractive but cute gape. It made him want to kiss her again even much.

But to his surprise, Raven's hands reached out and grabbed his hair, bringing her own lips against his, initiating the kiss this time.

Even though they were in hell, both felt like they were floating in Heaven.

And when they opened their mouth to deepen the kiss, he felt Raven's elongated canines with his tongue, breaking the kiss, Nico looked bewildered at Raven's teeth, which were more pointed than he remembered them being.

Raven blushed even harder when she felt her fangs.

"Sorry…" She cleared her throat… At least now Nico knew what being a (with a) _half_ demon **_felt_**like.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: Hope it wasn't rushed, and that you guys enjoyed this chapter x) I liked to play with Hades XD Sorry if I offended anyone, I didn't mean it.


	12. Transitions

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;) (and some OCxOC…)

AN: Sorry about the delay! It's not forgivable, but I've been swinging from fandom to fandom, and my Deidara cosplay must be perfect! MWAHAHAA! Ok… errm… art is a bang? Anyway! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I loved the idea for giving Carol some love, I wasn't intending to… but yeah! She deserves it!

**Chapter 12: Transitions.**

Raven fell back on her back with a contented smile on her lips. They were suspiciously swollen and red, and for some reason a dark red stain insisted on adorning Raven's cheeks.

She had a great time in her date. She, for some unfathomed and mysterious reason _loved_ this Universe's version of _hell_. It's _prince_ is a bonus she couldn't help but notice.

Feeling this good made a really huge impact on her though, and the first thing she noticed was that her _dark_ blue leotard changed colors to white. Not that she cared. Her heart was dancing with joy, and all her negative emotions were under control of Love/lust and Happy. Some of them actually liking the pure Raven side, like Smartness, who'd love to study their mood swings.

But Raven wouldn't give all of her just yet. No. She wasn't ready… that made the freshly changed white costume fluctuate back to blue/black.

The dark sorceress let out a pained sigh.

Running her tongue over her lips, she twitched when she felt a bruise forming, and that her fangs were still out. Cursing for her lack of control over herself, and thanking the _gods_ for an opportunity to _lose_ said control, Raven fell asleep with her body still tingling from where she touched Nico.

Or the other way around…

But if she thought about that, she wouldn't sleep right _**now**_.

**XxxxXxxxX**

The following morning met Raven's good mood. Everyone who knew of her mean streak, meaning _every _demigod of Camp Half-Blood, were stunned when the usually scary girl didn't even blink menacingly at their presence.

A huge collective sigh.

Though, everyone who knew of _why_ Raven was in such a good mood to begin with, cleared out of the" _reason"_ way, as "_it"_ stalked to Hermes' cabin direction.

The children of Hermes, accustomed with all sort of visitors to their cabin, and knowing their dad didn't care anyway, didn't bat a lash when Nico entered the cabin swiftly, gaining only the stare of a few females who ignored, or choose to ignore, Nico's purposed glance at Raven's dark corner, where she was sitting on her bed, writing in that weird book of hers.

"Hello" She said without raising her head off of the book. Her hands doing slight movements with the pen, writing without pause. Sometimes, Raven would stop to think over something, and she'd bring the pen to her lips, to chew lightly on it.

Nico swallowed.

"Hi" He chirped too cheerfully for Raven's tastes, and she was feeling cheerful herself.

"What do you want?" Her voice just an octave higher, soft and alluring. She turned her dark eyes from the book and focused on his black ones. A shiver ran down both their spines.

Nico coughed, he wasn't used to this kind of thing really. So he was feeling a little embarrassed and lost. Raven's eyebrow raised, as her lips turned into a small smirk. Nico tried to smirk as well, but it came out disturbingly scary, since most of their audience, the few Hermes' children who wanted some gossip material, scattered.

Maybe he shouldn't have shown that much teeth?

Nah.

"Well?" Raven urged, closing her book and turning her body to his direction. Today she was wearing a sky blue T-shirt with a faded _Dumbledore_ picture, with the saying "For the greater good" And black shorts.

Raven wasn't one to be shy about her body… the blush that sprouted on his cheeks did nothing to help. He was left with the lingering impression that he was acting like an old perverted man… but he didn't care… much… Raven didn't seem to mind in the least, as her wicked set of fangs and pulsing red eyes made her look just as perverted.

But he wasn't here in front of Raven, to think about _Raven_. Raven wanted him to _talk_ to her, not ogle her senseless.

"Wanted to know if you're up to walk around today, no activities" He asked and half proposed. They would have to skip their daily chores and training, which would leave more than one figure in this story unhappy, like Chiron, or Percy…

Though Percy was most likely to laugh at them, rather than be annoyed that they decided to _walk_ around camp instead of cooperating.

Raven grimaced.

Not a good sign.

She lowered her eyes to his chest, lips twitching.

"Sorry Di Angelo" Her voice caressed his being, as Raven's pure black aura embraced him apologicaly… It was funny how they interacted more on an _Energy _level than a physical one…

He planned to change that.

But then her words registered.

"Huh?" He stuttered poetically in front of the girl he was attracted to. Raven's head just sank a little more with guilt, making Nico feel guilty too, though he wasn't sure _why_.

"I already have plans" Raven elaborated. Seeing Nico's dark look, she sighed and decided to explain, before the turmoil in the form of his aura did more damage to her psych. "I need to make a more… flexible… passage to Nevermore" And she hoped he remembered what Nevermore is.

"Oh…" Again the smart reply… Nico shook his head, he wouldn't be dejected… He was just turned down… Hey! It happens every time and with anyone!

Well…

"It is _important_, I told you about the invasion in my mind, _beside_ you, someone else has been snooping inside my _head"_ If she put like that then there's no way he could contest it… He hung his head in defeat, a dark mist wrapped around him like a blanked, making the purple haired sorceress shiver in delight and dread.

"Fine" Nico mumbled, getting out of Hermes' cabin dragging his feet. Who ever saw him on his _death_ _path_ to Hade's cabin scattered away as fast as flies, being because of the murderous dark aura he was sending off, or because of the _killer_ scowl.

Raven, for her part, felt as guilty as ever. Her heart fell to her stomach, and she was lightheaded… Don't get her wrong, there was nothing more that she wanted most than spending time with her _potential_ boyfriend, though he hasn't asked her _yet_. But she knew the importance of creating another mirror, something she's been stalling so far, but now was out of question.

"_**It is feeding off of **__**us**_**!**_" _Rage/Trigon told her, clearing any doubts she had about this parasite inside of her. It was dangerous, more than anyone could understand, but she knew it.

Opening her book again, she begun to work, Raven was just waiting for Carol to arrive, so that the red head Hecate's daughter could lend her magic… It'd would be tough to create another passage… The first time it was necessary _four_ monks of Azarath, Raven was potentially more powerful, because of her heritage, so was Carol… that's why she'd use the red head's power.

Not that Carol was against it.

She agreed on the spot when Raven suggested it earlier that same morning.

Carol and Fred jumped on her their first opportunity to enquire about her date.

Which made her remember how bad she was feeling now that she denied her… _boy._

Raven sighed once again. For once Glad when she felt Carol's aura approach, eager and giddy. They had a long day before them.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico kicked the grass as he made his way back to Hade's cabin. Not that he expected Raven to agree to his idea… Actually, he _did_… But that's to show him that he shouldn't be so Egocentric as to think that after a night with _him_, Raven would jump on the chance of a repeat.

Nah… He was that egocentric really.

So that's why his ego was hurt right now. And that caused his mood to drop below zero.

"So" A voice drawled behind him, making Nico stop on his way to his cabin. His eyes narrowed into slits, as he turned his head _slow_ on purpose. "Did you manage to grab her-" The words died inside the speaker's throat when Nico's darkened stare pierced the other's brown ones.

"Shade…" Nico spoke warningly. Though silenced may be, the smirk dangling from Dexter Shade's mouth made Nico bristle like an ambushed cat.

"Oh, c'mon!" Shade whined "You _finally_ get a girl, a _living_ one, that you haven't managed to _scare_ with a date in the _Underworld_, and you're not going to share it with your friend here?" the tall blond haired boy pouted. He wasn't afraid of Nico… if the Hade's child have wanted him dead, Dexter Shade would be no more…

"No" Nico answered simply, not even hesitating. Dexter pouted some more, before hanging his head in defeat.

"Fine!" The blond crossed his arms over his chest. Nico ignored him and entered Hade's cabin. Purposedly closing the door at the Hephaestus' kid's face.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Unknown P.O.V**

_Pulse_. A heart beating could be heard through the darkness veil. _Pulse._

Bony thin hands curled into fists. The skin tone was something between yellow and grey, and was covered with ugly scars. Sharp nails broke the delicate skin easily, with how angry those fist's owner was.

Droplets of blood splattered on the rock-like ground.

_Pulse._ _Pulse._

A woman approached with careful, thoughtful steps. Lights turned on as if her steps were the cue.

_Pulse._

"You need to keep in focus" A feminine, seductive voice purred in the figure's ear. Delicate hands caressed those fists until they relaxed, as she kept murmuring in a sweep, venomous way.

"**We are wasting our time!**" The figure snapped. A smirk formed on the woman's face.

"Why, Damneus… are you trying to make me regret choosing you to lead _them?_" Pouty red lips curled into a wicked smile. The male, Damneus shivered.

"**Why?**" Rough voice, low in it's timbre. The woman lifted one, sculptured eyebrow. **"Why you've chosen me?**" A hearty chuckle was heard.

"Because It was _you_ or Chelmis… and we all know how Chelmis dear can be… don't we?" The male sneered, turning his body to stare fully at the woman.

"**Are you sure we're going to get it on time?**" Another chuckle… "**Lady E-**"

_Pulse._

**XxxxXxxxX**

Nico woke up with a start. His heart pounding like a wild drum. His forehead slick with sweat as he darted his eyes through the darkened room inside Hade's cabin.

A dark, malicious laugher was still ringing in his head, as the woman's voice made the hairs on the back of his head raise.

Those names… those names were burning holes in his memory now.

_Damneus _and _Chelmis_.

And the woman… he woke up before he could hear the woman's name… he also couldn't see more than snippets of their appearance… like how one watches a horror movie trailer.

"Damn" Nico swore under his breath. Taking his hand to massage his eyes, which were stinging terribly. He sat up from his bed, where, what felt like a couple of hours earlier, he had fallen asleep, intent on sleeping half of the day until he could speak with Raven without fear of being glared at. "Damn…" He repeated, stronger this time. "I need to speak with Chiron…"

And so the demigod got up his bed and grabbed a near, mostly clean T-shirt. It was black, as per usual, and smelled strongly of Raven.

Tsc… It was the same shirt he used on their date. But whatever… he had more important matters to attend to than being locked up in his cabin sulking all day because of his… girlfriend.

Like warning Chiron about the dream he just had.

It was almost more important than thinking about Raven… and when Nico realized that, he couldn't hold in the shudder that crossed his spine.

If it was from fear or excitement, he couldn't tell.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Are you ready?" Raven asked Carol once the Hecate's daughter arrived at Hermes' cabin, one or two minutes after Nico left. Carol nodded her head dutifully, taking out of her skirt's pocket a chalk piece. "Good, you have it" Raven nodded back to the girl, making her smile hugely.

She felt truly happy that Raven asked for her help… she didn't have talent enough for her mother to pay attention to her, so that a powerful sorceress like Raven to take Carol under her wings, meant something to the demigod girl. She'd prove to her mother that she was as worthy as her brothers and sisters. And Raven was going to help her with it.

"I've been studying like you told me to!" Carol announced proudly to Raven when they started to make their way out of Hermes' cabin. That is, Raven moving out and Raven following the dark sorceress like a duckling.

"Did you finish the book already?" They were talking about _A Beginner Guide to Magic_, that one of Hecate's children had stocked somewhere and Carol found it. After spending yesterday's all afternoon searching for the book's owner, and not finding it, Carol showed it to Raven.

It was a good book, for starters.

It would give Carol some initial grasp on her type of magic.

Of course Raven could tutor her in it, but it would make it a less of a hassle, and Carol agreed to have a go on the book. If not to prove to Raven she could read.

"Of course not!" Carol sang, almost offended. Raven glared half-heartedly at her. The red head recoiled… "I've been busy worrying about you!" She accused, with a finger pointing to Raven's back. "Fred didn't let me sleep a blink, fretting more than Mrs. Weasley!" This time Raven was confused.

Who was Mrs. Weasley anyway?

"Did you at least started on it?" Carol blinked owlishly. Nodding her head slowly. Then realizing that Raven couldn't see her nodding, since the sorceress was in front of her..

"Of course!" Yes, she did start to read, but it was so, _so, __**so**_, boring, that after half the second chapter, something to do with your _magically twisted mechanical perception of magical aptitude and how to wake It,_ Carol gave up on trying to understand a _Beginner's Guide!_ For the gods' sake! And proceeded to go annoy Fred.

Which led to him bugging her instead.

Oh life and its twists.

Raven sighed. She was reading Carol's aura, and its uniqueness. It was painfully obvious the red head's disinterest in the book. Then again, magic _is_ a complicated issue, that only the most devoted and the most skilled could do. One single mistake can have disastrous consequences…

Like spontaneous combustion or spontaneous teleportation to another universe… who is counting?

"That's fine… I can try to explain it to you in a simpler form" The purple haired half-demon girl allowed a smirk to appear on her lips. "If you don't manage to grasp it, I won't teach you how to make magical conductors…" Yep, put Carol against the wall, it was only _fair_, Raven thought. IT would make the girl more dedicated to her studying…

And she still wondered why her mother didn't pay much attention to her.

She's such a lousy student.

"You mean a wand?" Carol asked back hopefully. But then what Raven said registered fully, and made a blush appear on her cheeks. "Hey! That's not fair!" she whined.

"It is" Emotionless voice ringed back to Carol. "If you don't know what you're doing, then its best not to do it… least face the consequences" Speaking like that. Carol had her eyes glued on Raven's back.

"Fine!" Relented the demigod. "I will read that book! But you promised to teach me Professor Raven!" Raven just raised a hand, not acknowledging Carol's words.

Or not seeming to.

"We're here" And for the first time watching her surroundings, Carol noticed that they were in the middle of the forest. When had they gotten here in the first time? The red head tilted her head in confusion.

Raven ignored her yet again.

"Give me the chalk" Thin hands motioned for said item, still clutched in Carol's grasp. The demigod passed the chalk to Raven's awating hands. "You can sit now if you want, this is going to take a while"

"What are you going to do?" Asked the curious girl to the purple haired one. Raven crouched and touched the ground. It would have to do…

"I'm going to start a summon circle made of runes" Carol nodded, as if she understood what Raven was talking about. She moved to stand under a three, sitting down with her back comfortably against it.

"Oh…" After testing a few things, Raven started to draw on the floor.

"To summon our magic and convert it" Explained the sorceress.

"Huuh?" Carol's eyes were widened with awe. She was staring intently at the runes Raven was drawing with chalk "Wow!" She was holding herself, with good will only, as to not go there question Raven about what she was scribing.

She could do that later, so it was _fine._

"It's almost done" Raven announced to the red-haired girl. To both their sakes, Raven was taking extra security measures, as to not charge too much of their magic, endangering their lives. Raven wasn't too worried about her own life, more like Carol's, since the girl's magic wasn't that much developed. It could be a reason as to why Carol wasn't able to use magic like her siblings.

But Raven wouldn't delve on that, its Carol's business only.

"Professor Raven, what these runes mean?" Carol's breath hitched when Raven turned bored, dark blue eyes on her direction. After consediring for a second, Raven nodded and started to explain.

"It will able us to create an inter-dimensional passage" Said the dark sorceress conversationally. Carol gasped, truly impressed. Redish-brown eyes twinkled as the red-haired girl pictured the possibilities.

Today she was wearing another "Harry Potter" T-shirt… Raven still had no idea who this _Harry Potter_ is supposed to be, but as it looked like, he is famous enough to be adorning the young witch's clothes.

With an eye twitch, Raven couldn't hold it anymore.

"Carol…" She called hesitantly to the shorter girl. Carol's head whipped so fast away from the drawings and to Raven's direction, that her hair fluffed a little, like an umbrella.

"What is it, Professor?" She was all smiles. Raven sweat dropped.

"Um… who is… Harry Potter?" Carol's mouth dropped open. Eyes got as wide as plates. Her breathing stopped for a moment.

When it came back, was in the form of a scream.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Raven felt sorry she asked.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Unknown P.O.V**

"**Attention!**" The figure cried to the darkness. Soon, there, around him, were another eight shadowy presences. "**We need to look for it ourselves…**"

"**Are you certain that is the right thing to do?**"

"**Yes… It should be done beautifully!**"

"**Hidas! Alcmon!**" The figure called in an alerting tone.

"Oh, c'mon Damneus… they aren't on the same pages as we are…" A woman commented lightly, spying her nails with indifference. "I've contacted my dear friend, he _will_ help us… If not for his own amusement, then for something to do…" the wicked smile on her lips said it all.

**XxxxXxxxX**

AN: Not my favorite chapter, but it was necessary! Next chapter will be up (hopefully) by the end of the week! o/  
We have more information on our vilains right now! heh! wonder if anyone can guess who it is! Hint: It is a goddess... hmm...

Another character I forgot to introduce! Carol Milken!

**Carol Milken**, a Hecate's child. Is not one of her mother's favorite for the fact that she is not good with magic. Has dark red hair with a black streak, cut in a bob hairstyle. Dark brown/burgundy eyes. Is a little androgynous, and love to follow Raven around, so as to get some Magic lessons. Calls Raven – Professor Raven. For some reason dislikes Fred Harsen.

**Camille Fronte**: The Ego of a giant mule, hates Raven's guts because Raven refused to shake her hands…? Black hair, light brown eyes (caramel), tanned skin. Is an Aphrodite's kid. Has a crush on Nico, and is terribly jelous of Raven.

**Saldie Aoka**: Saldie has short curly brown hair with blond highlights, cut in a Channel-like style, with narrow Asian dark grey eyes. Is best friend/half sister to Camille. Is a gossiper and has a crush on Nico di Angelo.

**Fred Harsen**: Good kid really, have a punk personality and seems to have hit it off with Raven (one sided mostly). For some reason finds Nico hot, blond spiky hair, clear Herme's heritage, but have golden eyes. Is a little suspicious of Nico now that Raven is seeing the boy.

**Dexter Shade**: Likes to gossip, talks a lot and seem a little coward, respects Nico and feels he should act like Nico's handy man… Blond hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. Is big, like a thug… but got the face of an idol. Son of Hephaestus, but prefer (and lean to) his side of Aphrodite's lineage clearly.

**Bartie the satyr**: Got a strong personality, brave and daring, not afraid of many things, but what scares him is a mystery. Usually work on pair with Rocky, who he seem to protect a lot. Brown hair and brown eyes, have a weird beard because of seemingly growth problems…

**Rocky the satyr**: Cowardly, draws courage from deep within when facing Raven, is scared of most things, and don't think things through. Dark brown hair and eyes, no beard for this one.


	13. Finding Clues

**Darkest Hour.**

Note: English is not my first language, so please forgive for any mistakes x) If you'd be kind enough to point me though, it would be much more appreciated than a (gasp) flame!

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.  
AND: Harry Potter series and Willy Wonka do NOT belong to me (just passing comments on the chapter bellow).

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

**Chapter 13: Finding Clues.**

"We can't delay it anymore" Chiron, a couple of millennium old centaur, also known as a great hero trainer, spoke with something akin to dread. Dark eyes shadowed by a covered emotion, as his strong hands twisted the handle of his bow.

"Hmm" Mr. D hummed in though. He had a scowl on his chubby face. "Big Z is getting antsy" Recognized the god of whine and insanity with a nod and a sarcastic smile.

The sky rumbled, almost as if with Zeus' agreement.

Knowing the old god like he did, Mr. D just sighed dejected.

"This is getting out of hand" Chiron noticed, he too gave a tired sigh. "It is clear now that the Curetes are only part of the reason Zeus is…" He couldn't end it, for as that moment, the door to the big house burst open. Percy came in, panting.

"Sorry…" the black haired, sea green eyed boy apologized for his rudeness, and took a seat next to Mr. D on the couch. "I still had to pester Nico about his date…" Offered the demigod with an innocent smile. Chiron shook his head in dismay while Dionysius chuckled.

"Of course you had" Sneered the god. "There was absolutely _nothing_ else on your to-do list, Jackson?" Percy had the decency to blush.

Closing his eyes while praying for the sake of his nerves, the old centaur began.

"Percy… we have a big problem on our hands… Nico confirmed something earlier today." Said Chiron. Mr. D sneered some more, before settling his eyes on Percy's form.

"Yeah yeah… the whole prophetic dreams issue" A hand waving disdainfully. Really, the whine god could care-less about what happened… at most, his interests rested on the possibility of reducing his penalty time. "Apollo must be having a field's day"

"Mr. D" Chiron warned lightly. He didn't want Dionysius to start another quarrel with Apollo. Last time they fought, a mortal decided the world was coming to an end and wrote about an Armageddon or other… they didn't want a repeat of _that_.

"You know some people think that being drunk opens their _Inner eye_" Mr. D replied to Chiron's warnings with a disinterested huff. "Apollo _abhors_ the very thought of it… he even told me so in a _haiku_." The god closed his eyes, as if trying to remember something. "Ah, unfortunately I still remember it…"

"With all due respect, I don't think now is the time for it…" Chiron almost flinched when Mr. D glared at him. But years working beside the grouchy god gave him some resistance to his angered glare. "We should be discussing the need of a quest"

"Hm… why am I here?" Percy asked with a raised eyebrow. Mr. D too took to stare questioningly at Chiron.

"Yeah, why is Jackson here?" Percy had to wonder if having Mr. D call him by his name, _finally_, was a good thing or a bad thing, as the god seemed to use his name as a curse… As the small lilt on his voice indicated every time the name _Jackson_ left Dionysius' lips.

"One of the quests is definitely going to Percy" the centaur affirmed with conviction. "The other one will go to Nico di Angelo…" Percy gaped beautifully.

"B-but I though quests were only allowed if there's a prophecy!" Poseidon's demigod sputtered, Mr. D only gave him an amused smile, though Chiron wasn't so amused by this fact.

"I know Percy, I know" Nodded the centaur. "We will ask for one as soon as Rachel comes down" Seeing as it was past dinner time, and Rachel was up in her room painting.

They heard heavy passing.

Right on cue though, said red haired girl stumbled down the stairs with hurried steps, almost jumping down through it. In her arms, clutchered tightly to her chest was a picture.

"I'm sorry, I'm late!" Puffed the teenager "I needed to finish this piece" She loosened her grip on the painting, but it was still against her chest.

"Sure sure! Everything is more important than being punctual to a meeting with a god!" Snapped Mr. D irritably, glaring pointedly at Percy. Rachel whimpered a little, before shaking her own head, making the mass of red curls dance around her head.

"Since Rachel is here, we may proceed" Chiron sighed yet again. But then he noticed the bundle on Rachel's arm, and motioned for it. "What is that Ms. Dare?" the host to the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi jumped when Chiron's voice focused on her.

She was specially skittish today.

It was highly uncommon.

"I-I was taking a nap today's afternoon, when I woke up, I had this image in my head that wouldn't go away… then I decided to paint it… but…" She uncurled her fingers one by one from the picture, hesitantly handing it to Chiron.

It was a dark little piece.

A dark setting. With a red wicked sun floating at the middle of a dark brown sky. Under it there was an island surrounded by black water. In the middle of the island, a pale beige rope lay curled, it gave a slight spark, and it seemed to glow with a light of its own. The black water was bubbling like tar, and there was something that looked awfully like clawed hands trying to reach to the rope.

It sent shivers down Percy's back, and by the dark look that crossed Mr. D's face, he felt the bad omen this picture carried. Chiron had his dark eyes narrowed fiercely.

"This is… disturbing, Ms. Dare" The grandfatherly centaur muttered under his breath. Rachel flinched when Chiron dropped the picture over a coffee table like it burnt his hands, then she hugged her middle with her arms, as if trying to protect herself from the very image that came out of her head.

"I-I know!" Rachel whimepered, refusing to look at her picture "You see why I had to paint it now? It wouldn't leave me!" The red haired woman gave a low whimper, then sat herself down the sofa beside Percy. "Do you an aspirin?" She asked quietly to the centaur. Chiron nodded slowly and whirled himself to a cupboard.

When Chiron returned with the bottle of white pills, Rachel took two and popped them into her mouth, swallowing without water, she made a grimace as it passed scratching her throat.

"Thanks" The red head rasped to Chiron. Mr. D only looked darkly amused now, though, he was still staring intently at the painting.

"What do you supposed the picture mean?" Percy questioned cautiously.

Everyone grimaced.

**XxxxXxxxX**

While it was still light, the sky was starting to turn orange. The sun setting made the shadows turn even more wicked.

In a clearing in the middle of the forest, two bodies lay panting. One was of a dark red haired girl. Her soft and short wisps of hair were clinging to her sweat coated forehead. She was as pale as her complexion allowed, even though she was breathing hard. Her eyes were clutched shut.

The other figure was also a girl, this one with longer hair of the strangest shade of purple. Her skin was ashen, and under the growing shadows, it seemed grey. She was panting just as much, and her arms were curled around something round. A mirror. She had a satisfied smile stretching on her face, as her half lidded dark blue eyes watched the sun set with a minor trepidation caused by the state of her body.

All her magic… gone… utterly drained by that spell.

Raven was thanking whatever god that deigned her worth of something for having the thought of asking help from Carol. If she ever attempted something like this alone, there was no doubt that she would have sent herself into a coma, perhaps even death. Magic always had a cost, and Raven wasn't ready to pay it by herself, as much as she wished she was.

"Carol…" Raven rasped, inhaling air with thirst. She had to make sure her… friend… was fine. It was a blow to directly to her ego, realize that until her powers were fully recharged, she wouldn't be able to perform any magic, and would have to rely on her physical skills.

Though, one thing she was slightly glad to notice, even if the purple haired sorceress wouldn't admit it to anyone, the … _attributes_… she inherited from her dear Father allowed some measure of comfort, and now that she was without her powers to keep her more… deep instincts under check… It felt… like freedom.

"R-Raven" Carol responded after a few moments. Raven was starting to feel better by each second passed. She now could see the moon.

Her nose twitched. The scents and smells… it was… the trees… the ground, the grass, the animals and monster… the sounds a distant stream was making… far away screams and exclamations… the steady pulsing of two hearts.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked, tuning on her senses. She'd never felt like this… what was going on? **'I thought I'd never see the day'** A voice rang in her head. Raven's eyes widened with a startle. That voice… it sounded awfully like… '_Trigon?'_ There was a chuckle that made her whole body tremble.

"A little drained" There was the sound of shifting clothes, Carol was trying to sit up. Raven decided to ignore the fact that her _Father_ now was able to communicate with her freely…

The it hit her hard. Of course there would be consequences of being Magic-less… her mental barrages and defenses were relying only on her meditative skills. No power to back them up… There was a snarl that came from the deepest part of her. **'I am having to hold off that parasite!' **The parasite? Ah… Raven felt like crying now. She was in deep shit need of a meditation session. She'd need to find her center of power and switch it on.

All the work she'd had to do to keep her demon side under check… to appear… human… gone down the drain…

A gasp came from Carol. Ravon rose into a sitting position and stared at the other girl. The daughter of Hecate, if possible, was even paler.

"What happened to you?" And Raven knew no more.

The mirror was still in her hands.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Carol Milken's P.O.V**

Carol Milken was panicking. She wasn't one that lost her mind easily, even if she tended to live in her own world most of the time. Her chest was painfully void. It was like a piece of her soul was ripped out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to calm down. Harry Potter had to face Lord Voldemort and he won!

Never mind that he died in the process… _'He was brought back to life…_' Either way.

So the least she could do was keep her cool.

Dark eyes opened again, and Carol took three refreshing gulps of air.

Stumbling a bit because of the weakness spreading through her body, from the tip of her toes to the very end of her hair. '_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger_' She thought with determination. She wavered a bit but held onto the trunk of a nearby tree and managed to get on her feet. Nausea made her gag to hold her stomach contents in.

She had to do something… Professor Raven…

There… There laying a few feet away from her was Raven… at least something that was wearing Raven's clothes… no, it was Raven indeed. The face was sharper, the eyes more finely shaped. The purple hair was longer and darker, and under the now red light from the setting sun, it seemed black. The red gem Raven wore on her forehead now was the matrix of some tribal looking tattoos that spread on her face, curling on each side of her head like loving vines, it came down her arms and ended at her hands, and even though Carol couldn't see it, by the way the "marks" descended down Raven's legs, they were also on her feet.

Raven' skin used to be of a grayish shade and still look _human,_ but now it was a dark grey color that made her professor look like a zombie. Carol's panic began to spike once again before she got a hold of herself.

She felt utterly defenseless…

Then the light that managed to get through the covering of trees caught something and reflected. A mirror, Carol realized, and for that moment on, she forgot her uneasy feeling and started to feel victory.

The merry feeling of temporary joy even made she forget the pain the void of her magic gave her, and pressing a hand tightly over her heart, where she felt hurt the more, Carol marched carefully to Raven's body.

"Professor?" Carol called, kneeing beside the body. Raven twitched, and a second later, blood red eyes opened, slitted like a cat's… The demigod jumped back and fell to her butt. Those red eyes… Carol's joy drained as fear gave place.

"**Hello little human"** A voice that sounded too old, too evil to be Raven's came out of the girl's mouth, it was predatory and rough. **"You are pack"** Mumbled the voice with some leveled confusion. Carol shivered at the intent on those red eyes. '_This is Professor Raven!_' She told herself, forcing her body not to react to the fear that was bubbling under her belly. **"Don't fear…"** Evil-looking Raven pleaded almost painfully.

Carol regretted feeling fear, but after year in and year out being attacked by monsters every time she left camp… it made her weary of…things like this… _'No! Professor Raven is NOT a monster!'_ The red head frantically thought, grasping at straws.

"R-Raven... P-professor… a-are you ok?" She stuttered, but was proud her voice didn't fail her. Evil-Raven was eyeing her with curiosity now.

"**Why would I **_**not**_** be ok?"** There was pure curiosity laced with a naiveté that confused Carol.

"What are you?" The androgynous girl asked more firmly this time. She was almost sure this… _Raven_, wasn't human… the red eyes were boring into hers now.

"**A Daimoni"** Grinned Evil-Raven showing rows of sharp teeth and a pair of fangs. Carol gulped, caving through her memories at any mention of a… Daimoni… anything, anything at all… nothing came to her, maybe she should have paid more attention to her lessons and classes. The utmost thought that came to mind was _Demon_. **"What are you?" **what?

Carol's head was swirling badly now. She needed a grip on reality. _'Why would ask what am I?'_ It clicked in place then… A piece she didn't know was missing got to its place. '_Raven never told us who her _Parent_ is, but she knew she's a half-blood… she is not the daughter of a god then… she's… a…'_ Evil-Raven was tilting her head. Long purple tresses trailing down her shoulder and back _'Half-demon'_…

"Aaa…A demigod… daughter of Hecate" Was the stumbled answer. For a brief moment, rage shone in those blood red eyes of her professor. Ire so great it threatened to blow them away. Then it settled on that almost-regret like expression.

"**Where are we?"** Carol took another deep breath and sighed.

The demigod took another deep breath, and got ready to explain… '_This is Raven_' She repeated like a mantra inside her head… Raven, _Raven_…

Her friend Raven, her _only _friend… Carol closed her eyes, scenes played behind her closed lids like an old movie.

"_He's a __**girl**__?" A little boy asked the teacher, the teacher lowered her eyes from the check up list with some confusion and stared ad Carol. _

"_Are you Ms. Milken dear?" Asked the teacher gently. The little boy tugged on the teacher' skirt._

"_He's a boy, Ms. Wacmer" He commented innocently. He was only five, they were only five, everything said was innocent, no harm in a little confusion… Five years later, Carol was still teased mercilessly not only by that boy, but everyone in her pre-school. Not one friend... no one ever came to talk to her, no one ever wanted to pair up with her to do school work. That was the same year she found her first book of Harry Potter series. _

_At twelve, the attacks began._

_Monsters, terrible monsters terrified her. She couldn't look at people in the streets, each face deformed, wicked and __**not human**__. Carol broke down. Counseling… medications… Doctors… Her stepmother never believed the __**monsters**__ were real. Her father wasn't even there._

_Two years ago, fourteen years old Carol was finally found by a Satyr working in Half-Blood Camp. She was one of the first "new bloods" to enter the camp, and from the gossip mill, she learned of the battle that happened in New York that same year, and about the promise one Percy Jackson extracted from the gods._

"_Recognize your children" The war… Kronos ascension could have been avoided if only the gods paid more attention to their children. Carol wasn't bitter, never bitter, but sad._

_Her mother, her __**real**__ mother would not have come if it wasn't for that deal. By that time, Carol was finished with Harry Potter books and now advanced through the movies. She loved magic, she dreamed of being able to do it… of being swept off her feet by it and have the chance to prove herself._

_Her mother came._

"_You are a child of mine" Hecate said with a sniff of disdain. A mistake… an useless spell… that's what it felt like talking to her mother. "You bear the gift of commanding and controlling magic with more easy than __**mortals**__ do" For the duration of that moment, Carol was elated. She could do magic! She was special… she had a gift… "But you can't use it, I'm afraid" Her mother's icy voice dissolved what happiness she'd felt._

"_What?" Was her intelligent comment. What? What was going on? What was going to happen? Her mother's dark brown eyes were filled with something akin to pity as she gazed at her daughter._

"_You are a Halfling, a demigod, a hero" Was the soft words, but colder beyond compare. "Feel free to train, to study, to better yourself… I have your brother and sisters to teach" Was the dismissal. Carol broke down for the second time. _

_That's why her mother never bothered before… she only wanted talent "You don't have talent" Was what her mother's words conveyed. __**No talent**__. There were nights during which she laid thinking, unable to sleep, trying to forget her siblings' taunts, she'd resent Percy Jackson for the promise he made the gods do. The monsters were preferable to Hecate's rejection. "His fault… his fault" She'd chant to herself. _

_Only to wake up with crusted eyes and crushed spirit. _

_While her brothers and sisters fought each other for any little jeer, Carol sucked up her pride and courage. After all, if she'd to be a Squib, she wouldn't be defenseless. She did as Hecate told her to. She studied, learned and bettered herself. She also learnt to forgive and forget, most of all not to resent and to hate. "Don't want to end up a Dark Lady, now do I?" She asked herself. She admired Harry Potter, the fictional character, who even with each blow grew stronger._

_Harry had Dumbledore. _

_Carol felt she had Dolores Unbridge…_

_Then one day, she met the one person who'd open a door for Carol. A door so full of possibilities that even though Carol felt extremily intimidated and scared, she'd take that chance… _

"_Is that a spell book?" She asked the strange girl sitting under the shade of the tree. She girl's aura was absurdly black, and fluttered around her like flapping wings. A Raven. Crossed her mind. Her question got the girl by surprise. For a sane moment, Carol regretted coming here to talk to this girl who seemed lonely. "I'm sorry" She apologized sincerely. _

_That girl was Raven. _

_The one who gave her hope, who gave her the time of the day. Who didn't give up on her._

That's Raven, her friend.

Not a monster.

No Monster.

What happened to Raven?

**XxxxXxxxX**

She guessed that there were worst things that could have happened, still, Carol needed to make a huge effort not to faint. Her head was light and still swirling. She wasn't sure of many things right now.

"**Demigods?" **Evil-Raven growled. **"Despicable!" **She hissed through her sharp teeth. Blood red eyes glinting. Carol flinched at that tone, and Evil-Raven seemed to have noticed what her exclamation caused the dark red haired girl to feel, for she fell silent on all her evilness.

Carol was sure of one thing at least. There was no way that she was taking Raven to the mess-hall, between all of the other campers, it was unlikely that a _demon_ would be welcomed… and it was even far the chance of Evil-Raven not going on a rampage.

So Carol did the only thing she could think of in a pinch like this. She directed Evil-Raven, who was courteously giving Carol a piggy-back, because even **she** recognized the drain on Carol's magic and the fact that its imprint was in **her** mirror, to the other dark being she knew.

See? Worse things could have happened.

She wondered for a brief moment if the Patronus Charm would work on a demon, and entertained the thought of trying to learn it if… _when_… Raven came back to normal.

They soon came upon a dark lit cabin made of bones and black stones. Carol shivered… '_Maybe I will become a Death Eater…?'_ Yeah… Raven was looking like a Dark Lady now, too much to ignore it. Carol shook the thought aside and proceeded to instruct Evil-Raven on how to knock on a door without having to rip it out its hinges.

A minute later, a harried looking Nico di Angelo answered the door.

Carol chocked back the giggle. She was getting insane… that was it… for she found it funny that Demon Professor Raven was seeing a boy named Di Angelo… _From the Angels_, her limited knowledge of Latin allowed her to translate the Italian words. Angels and Demons… They were so cute together that once again a giggle was swallowed.

Nico's dark eyes widened once they fell on Evil-Raven's figure.

Carol was knocked on her butt as the one carrying her disentangled them. Carol fell with a "oomph" as Evil-Raven curled her clawed fingers with a hiss escaping her lips.

"What the Hades' Hell!" The Di Angelo boy hissed back at his _demonified_ girlfriend.

"Help" Carol whispered, before blacking out.

The last thing she saw was the figure of Raven jumping on Di Angelo.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Overall's P.O.V.**

There was an amused air around Mr. D as he spied from under his lashes the demigods around him and a hunching Chiron. Said Centaur was pale and seemed out of his skin.

"So you knocked her out?" Asked the wine god with a leer at Nico di Angelo's slightly harried disposition. Rachel was a few feet away from them all, Percy Jackson was crowding their very own little _half-demon_ along with the daughter of Athena, Anabeth Chase, and the son of Hermes, Fred Harsen… a bed away from them, Carol Milken lay passed out.

It was turning out to be a rather entertaining night.

"It was necessary!" Di Angelo defended himself with a heated expression on his face. There was scratches all along his bare arms and neck, some of them still bled. His lips were strangely bruised though, and there was some dried blooded trails running from his bottom lip to his chin.

"I am sure" Dionysius sneered. His dark eyes were starting to flame up with the fury only a god could uphold. "Couldn't handle your little girlfriend?" He asked with a suggestive glance at the body laid on the bed. Percy coughed clearly uncomfortable.

"What happened to her?" Chiron asked tiredly. Nico's expression closed off… he wasn't telling anyone what he knew… his black eyes trailed on his… girlfriend… and he scowled darkly. He had a hunch of what transpired… he could feel it… and without a doubt, Mr. D could feel it too.

Raven's aura was dimmed. And while it used to be of a strange white/black color, it was now tainted with red… a pulsing red that covered her body like a sheet.

And from what transpired prior to him knocking her out… the way she was moving… it seemed too instinctual to be actually _Raven_. Rational Raven, Inteligent Raven… not… _this_. It seemed like Raven's mind regressed to a state before her human one. A more primal mind, naïve.

But not… she was a _half_-demon after all.

Nico repressed the blush that was inching through his cheeks. Mr. D gave him a smug pointed look, and it took every inch of sense out of Hades' son not to snap at the wine god.

"Nico…" Percy called him. Percy, like his girlfriend, was wondering what happened to Raven.

Her strange powers… now this… this morphed appearance. Where the heck did she get those tattoos?

Anabeth's mind was working into this problem though, and despite Nico's warning looks, she opened her mouth to speak what she thought.

"The brat is a Half-Demon" Mr. D beat her to it… He snapped out with a glare at everyone present – conscious or not – in the Infirmary. Anabeth's head recoiled as she turned it to stare with wide eyes at Mr. D. Chiron flinched and shook his head to clear his thoughts. He'd already suspected, but having his "boss" confirm didn't make it easier.

Percy was the only one without and outer reaction.

Even Nico's eyes narrowed into feral slits.

"If… If there are demigods… there are half-demons…" Anabeth was the first to break the silence, her small but sure voice broke the silence spell that fell upon them. Dionysius snorted, his eyes still two burning coals.

"She will be back to normal" The _unfortunately_ at the end of his sentence was but an impression he left.

Nico blinked. Indeed… he could see it… how her normal aura was weakened… it called to him even now, but it was getting steadily stronger, and the red was dimming as he watched it.

They didn't have time to ponder on this though, for that next second, a thunder cut though the sky so fiercely, it made the structure shake.

Then the sound of pounding rain registered.

Rain…

Rain inside the camp.

Percy, Anabeth, Chiron and Nico paled in Unisom.

It only meant one thing.

The protections around Camp Half-Blood were broken…

"To the Armory!" Chiron snapped to the demigods, his angry, urgent exclamation set the young ones to move. Percy was already out there, being drenched by the storm, Anabeth by his back. Nico hesitated a little, looking back at Raven, before being glared at by Chiron.

Mr. D was sitting there, all the while, a pissed off expression on his face, that have morphed into an enraged scowl. A snarl left his lips…

This was… Unexpected…

What fell upon them?

He wasn't there when the next thunder illuminated the room. Rachel was but one coiled mass under the table.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Unknown's POV**

The woman laughed richly. Peals of laughter left her lips in quick succession. Her plan was unfolding quite nicely, she thought with glee.

Golden colored eyes were bright with mirth and victory. She ceased her laugh and even if an occasional giggle or other escaped her every few seconds, she managed to direct one or two orders.

"This is it my friends!" She called, falling into another fit of giggles. "The war has started!" There was an uproar of yells and exclamations. It made her mirth all the more bigger… "Now all we need is The Cord!" Her evil laughter was coming out better and better.

More triumphant yells followed that.

The woman crossed her legs and straightened on her throne like chair. Standing behind her were nine humanoid figures. They had variating shades of skin, going from dark grey to yellow, in fact, they only resembled human in passing, which made it even more easy to… make them agree with her.

Even though they were different from each other, one stood out more than the others. This was her precious Damneus… oh, how she adored the way his hate filled eyes shone as he spoke of his rage. It made the very thing that was _her_ vibrate with possibilities…

That's what she was, possibilities… Endless ways, forms and frames… she was the Order that kept this world together and she was the Chaos…

Chaos…

Eris grinned showing her white straight teeth. Curly blond hair framing her head like a halo…

"**How will we find The Cord?"** One of her servants asked with a touch of hesitation. It wouldn't do… Eris thought with a sneer, though, nothing could damp her happiness now.

Soon, more voices followed the first one, asking the same question.

They were thirsty… that her pets were… and she would oblige them.

"Why, my friends" Eris began with a bashful smile "We will use the tools given to us by fate" He smile darkened and got larger. "Those little heroes!" The noise grew in volume and in agitation.

From behind her, she felt rather than saw one of The Nine step forward.

"**Chaos was unleashed"** Ah, what good news! But she already knew it would happen that way. She looked back toward Damneus and nodded at him either way.

She'd teach that fool Kronos how to wage a war. Even Aries would be jealous... After all, what could little _harmless_ Eris do? A little Chaos here and there, yes… What they always ignored is that even a little butterfly flapping its wings could provoke the fiercest of the storms.

And she'd cause the worst Storm the world ever Saw.

That she promised.

**XxxxXxxxX**

End of chapter! o/ Now you know who our mysterious figure is! I expected someone to pick it up though, I am sure you have now an idea about my plot x)  
I might introduce more of the character's pasts… Carol is one of my favorite OC, partly because she's a HP groupie, and part because I picture her as a more female version of Willy Wonka… it's fun, isn't it? XD

Let Eris do her things, then, shall we?

**Darkest Hour's Lost Chapters.**

Lost Chapter, take 4: What happened when Carol Fainted.

Hades was passing in his huge throne room… Persephone was watching him with an amused light in her dark eyes. Then, without warning, the god of the dead stopped abruptly, making his wife scowl at his suddenness.

"I have to _see_ it" He growled out finally, and Persephone smiled knowingly then. Ah, the wonders of a good planted Machiavelli-ic idea. She was proud of herself.

"What do you have to _see_, my love?" She asked back with the same tilt to her voice on the word "see" as he had.

"My Son and his… partner…" And the way he said son, it sure sounded like it had a Capitalized letter… Persephone held the irritation and humiliation she felt at the mention of that _son_ until she remembered that he was the source of her mirth.

"Then do watch, husband of mine" She spoke with saccharine words. Hades eyed her for a second, before whirling his hands. A pool appeared under him.

He spied into it for a moment, before backing out and falling on his throne with a bewildered expression. Persephone raised an eyebrow and sauntered forward to see into the pond too.

What she saw… she too backed away…

There… in the foggy images the pool was producing… Nico, Hades' son… being _eaten…_ by a demonic looking girl…

She was sitting on his stomach and was using her claws to scratch his arms and collar bones while sucking on his bloodied lips. His arms were opened by his sides, and his eyes were wide and nervous… he hesitated for a bit before making as if responding to her… attention… raising his hands to cup her face, Nico held her by her cheek while she bit into his neck like a vampire. The boy winced, but when she was leaning over him, he chopped the back of her neck.

The demonic girl's body slumped over his as she blacked out.

Hades was still wide eyed.

His little boy… Hades thought… already… with a _girl_… It warmed his blackened heart.

"Like Father like Son, I guess" Persoephone muttered a lot more amused than she thought she would be… Soon it was all forgotten when she jumped Hades. "Mother will come soon, love" She whispered into his ear…

Like Father like Son indeed. She thought wickedly.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**TBC o/**


	14. The missing god

**Darkest Hour.**

Summary: Raven misspells some words during a ritual, and ends at another Universe, what will she find as she dwells in this mysterious new world? Love perhaps?

Crossover: Teen Titans and Percy Jackson (after PJLO) – Obviously I don't own any of those! Heh! But they would make a wonderful present if you ask for my opinion… (wink wink) OBS: I own a few things, like Thalia/Melpomene's personalities, Rocky, Bartie and a few others.

Pairings: NicoRaven (hehe!); and any other cannon pairings from PJ. ;)

**Chapter 14: The Missing God.**

Sounds of battle were heard above the angry yells, desperate calls and war cries.

Camp-Half Blood was the scenario for one heck of a battle right now. The barrier yet to be restored.

"We are not to let those suckers gain ground!" A Senior Camper by the name of Daphne Cane, a hardened girl daughter of Ares struck her sword with precision, eyeing the shower of golden sand fall to the ground where just moments ago a rather nasty little wolf stood. Her contemptuous yell brought the attention of other campers, who were following her leads at the moment, seeing as she had some experience. It didn't stop them from wishing Clarisse was here though. Daphne Cane was doing her best.

"Cane!" Chris Loop, a son of Hephaestus called out for Daphne, stepping out of the way of a swiping claw. "We need reinforcements by the lake! Mermaids! Cane, Mermaids!" He huffed as he used a strange mechanical scissors to defend against another attack. "The Naiads are doing what they can to keep those bitches away" Daphne cursed under her breath and motioned for one of her brothers to come forth.

"Go look for Jackson and tell him to go cover the lake" She hissed. Dodging out of the way of a club. Chris Loop huffed and used his mechanical contraption to pierce the eye of the Cyclops that was towering over Daphne. She hissed a thanks his way, before slashing once again at another monster.

"What the hell is going on?" Chris stepped up to Daphne and stood back to back with her. The girl's dark brown eyes were so narrowed it was a mystery how she could still see. Her lashes were fluttered with the sparkly golden sand left from when monsters disappeared… Chris could only gather that he must look the same, if not worse than his fellow camper right now. At least he was thankful someone that participated in the New York battle was here with him, he would cater to her leadership.

He heard Daphne's feet shuffle, and it was warning enough, he dodged the incoming attack, hooking his arms through Daphne's and using the momentum, she slashed the troublesome Cyclops.

"Hade's balls if I know!" Daphne growled. Chris had the decency of letting out a wince and inwardly wish the Underworld god was looking elsewhere at the moment.

They were also being swarmed by monsters…

"Need some help?" The sassy voice of Sadie Aoka, daughter of Aphrodite danced in their battle followed closely by Camille Fronte who was holding onto her sword with confidence. The appearance of the two of them almost made Chris sag in relief.

"Since when you pampers sword fight?" Daphne growled, Camille tossed her hair over her shoulder shrugging off the Ares' child's words. Aoka hissed as she kicked off a monster right into Chris' awaiting weapon.

"Ever since that stick got up your a-"

Chris tuned them down and kept slashing monsters, they needed to keep their position for as long as they could.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel Elizabeth Chase could be many things. But if there was one thing she prided herself on being, it was brave.

Heck, she was the one, One Hundred Percent mortal girl who threw a plastic hair brush at a Titan's head! What other Mortal could claim the same thing without being smithered to cinders on the spot?

So what if her bright green eyes were a bit dimmed, and so what if the ancient soul of the Oracle of Delphi residing inside her body joined her own soul and was screaming at her to hide. So what if that's the exactly thing she wanted to do?

Since when was Rachel one to seek the easiest way out?

She had the headstrong stubborn-like-a-raging-bull infamous Chase temper. Her figurative enemies would have scars forever… her _mother_ wouldn't cross her. It was something that amused Apolo greatly… he even had a haiku ready for her… she didn't even care to hear it when he pronounced it to her, making the sunny-haired god smirk good naturally and mess her hair.

Then what the Hades' was she doing cowering like a frightened rat underneath a table when there were things she could do to help?

"The hell I am staying out of this!" The young woman growled under her breath, uncurling her body and making a disheartening hard effort getting to her feet. The red head wobbled a bit, but securing a hold on the table she was hiding under, she managed to stay up.

A whimper caught her ears. Turning her head so fast it made her neck snap painfully, Rachel found herself staring at a bed. So she was in the medical bay… She didn't remember getting here…

Closing her eyes to focus, the ancient magic pulsing under her skin made her eyes glow eerily green before subsiding… she wasn't getting any premonition… '_Is it a good thing, or a bad thing?'_ Rachel wondered briefly, before the figure laying on the bed whimpered again. It was a sound Rachel knew well… she made it always when she had a killer headache and no painkillers ready.

"Are you alright?" The red head asked cautiously. The dim light made difficult to see well, and she was still frightfully aware that there were monsters lurking outside… she wasn't deaf to the wails and screeches the monsters made just outside the Med bay, it made her skin crawl and the urge to hide grow even larger.

Maybe the Priestess of Delphi' spirit was warring with Rachel Dare for the first time. It wasn't pleasant.

"Yeah" The voice groaned back, bringing Rachel back to attention. It sounded female and vaguely familiar… Raven… Raven!

Rachel could have sagged in relief… if only the wall remained intact… if only that Minotaur left them alone. If only…

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Anabeth's POV**

She and Percy had only just got to the Weapons Rack when a disheveled son of Ares came barging in, in hysterics, yelling something about Percy being needed at beach and "bloody Mermaids". Anabeth instantly recognized the possibly dangerous situation they could be in if their enemies gained ground through their Pier, and hushed Percy out with the son of Ares.

When she was getting out after finding a suitable armor the eccentric son of Hermes, the one and unique boy that appeared a few months after Percy's deal with the gods. Anabeth didn't know what to make of the spiky haired blond kid.

He was too similar to Luke to hit comfortably well with her. And Fred was a bit odd at times, and reclusive to fault… people shunned him for various reasons, and for the past week or so, when Percy took an interest in Raven because _Nico_ took an interest in the strange girl, Fred Harsen who for some unfathomable reason stuck to Raven like glue. She had the chance to get to know the other blond a little better.

His golden eyes seemed ablaze as he gazed at her, his face contorted into a frown of confusion and worry. With a hiss, Anabeth told him to save it until she had the right mind to think things through. Right now they needed all the man-power they could get to barricade the monsters.

'_What's wrong with the big guys?'_ Anabeth shuddered to even think of a reason as to why the gods could be pissed about with them. But even without her consent, her mind was already furiously working on the possible why, how and the solution to it all.

And at the same time picking up her dagger from underneath her shirt and standing ready, armor on and making sure Fred had his own armor… '_Multi-tasking is a female specialty'_ She thought with grim amusement.

She felt like a hypocrite for a second, but then shrugged it off.

"Are you ready?" She asked the other blond demigod. Fred nodded curtly, making Anabeth eye him critically. He had his sword ready, and like most of Hermes' children, preferred light weight armor.

"Yah, as ready as I can get" He smirked at the smaller blond, winking cheekily. Anabeth glared a little, ushering him outside the weapons rack. More and more demigods were running toward it now, so Fred took Anabeth's dagger-free hand and dragged her away from another rushing kid.

It was at that moment that a explosion made the whole Camp shake. The dark sky lightened for a second, only for the thunderstorm's clouds start to change shape.

"**I greet you, my little friends**" A cheery voice came from the clouds. There were more lightening crossing the sky, and as if by a cue, the clouds finally settled in the shape of a face… a distinctly female face, with a curling smile and a burning stare. The voice was coming from all directions, and it made their bodies tremble.

"Holly Sh-" Fred Harsen snapped, but being under the glare of one Anabeth Chase made him gulp. "Sh-eetos" He corrected with a sheepish expression. Anabeth only glared more. Both had their eyes wide as they took in the scene in front of them. The golden haired demigoddess would bet anything that this story wouldn't end so soon.

All around them the other campers struggled with the monsters, and it didn't take long for the pair of blonds to join the battle.

"**I hope you're having fu-un**" The voice stretched the word fun. The monsters roared at her words, attacking the demigods more viciously.

"Holly Shit!" And this time Anabeth was too busy fending off a dracnae to worry about Fred, but she made a mental note to slap him later… dodging an attack, the blond Athena's daughter gave a battle cry as she turned her opponent to gold glittery sand.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Duck!" Raven jumped to attention as soon as she saw the red haired girl freeze in front of the giant Minotaur. The creature's brown fur rippled ominously as it broke down the wall. The red head heard Raven's warning and ducked, crouching to the ground protecting her head with her arms. "_Azareth Metriun Zinthos!"_ Raven chanted, sending one of the beds around them cruising through the air and hitting the Minotaur straight on its stomach.

The dark sorceress noticed with a low curse the body of the other red haired girl laying on the bed. Rachel, the woman who acted as the Oracle stood up, green eyes aflame with a fierce determination...

"Wake her up!" Raven ordered the Oracle girl mentioning for the immobile body of Carol. The demigoddess had yet to stir, even with all the noises… Raven felt guilt start to crawl its way into her chest, but at the same time the confusion was overwhelming. '_How did I get here?'_

The last thing she remembered was ending the spell, then sweet oblivion… But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something terribly wrong, for one, her Rage was suspiciously abashed. It threw her off a loop.

Rachel nodded, reaching toward the smaller body of Carol and shaking her. The Minotaur was rising again, and it seemed even more angry. Raven chanted again, pressing more beds against the monster, hoping to hold it off at least until Carol woke up. She didn't like the idea of running, but her energies were dangerously low.

The Minotaur raised its weapon, a giant spiky club, and smashed through the beds easily. Its enraged eyes were red and made a shudder run down Raven's spine. The dark titan girl's eyes narrowed to slits and started to glow white as she focused what she had left of her powers.

Absently, she wondered if Beastboy would be able to turn into a Minotaur… but it was only a passing thought that entertained Raven for about a fraction of a second before her attention was called back to the horned monster that was raising its weapon.

Aiming the blow directly on Rachel and Carol.

Another amused thought passed through Raven's head at that moment. '_Maybe red truly enrages a bull'_ she paused, controlling the snort, reminding herself of how _dire_ the situation was. '_maybe I am going insane'_ It was such a sad destiny.

Her amusement turned into panic as soon as she realized that there would be no time to act. Her chants took too much time, and the club was descending at an alarming rate. Without even thinking, Raven flew at Rachel and the still passed out Carol, using what was left of her magic to shield them.

The club collided with a black bauble.

To their utter grief, the shield didn't hold. Raven held it for as long as she could, but the physical blow was too much, and the spikes penetrated her defense, taking it down.

It also struck her directly in the back.

Pain exploded in her senses for only a moment, her vision blackened and she swayed dangerously. She felt a pair of arms secure against her waist and hissed when a hand pressured her wound. After that small second the pain came back though, in the form of a throb all over her body.

"Raven!" Rachel screeched desperately. The pair of conscious girls watched as if in slow motion as the Minotaur's club descended yet again to strike them down.

"Look out!" A new voice called them, Raven opened her eyes, not realizing that she had them closed in the first place, to see the misty form of a boy standing between them and the bull like monster. He had vaguely familiar features and his blond hair stood out. The boy was muscled and was holding off the club with a strange pair of gloves.

The Minotaur roared at the boy, and lunged again. The boy grunted as he caught the club, feet digging into the polished white porcelain tiles covering the bay – by now it wasn't as pristine as before though.

"Run!" He ordered, pushing against the Minotaur. "Find Di Angelo" He growled. Rachel stammered something that Raven didn't catch, before turning to Raven.

"You got'ta help me here" The red haired pleaded, still pressing something on Raven's back. "I'll get some supplies first" With this, Rachel ran to the room's supply cabinet, grabbing a first-aid kit and some extra gauze rolls, she stumbled back to where Raven was hunched over Carol' sleeping form. Raven understood what Rachel wanted even if her mind was hazed with pain. She willed the pain away and tried to stand on shaky legs.

It was easier said than done… but years of controlling her emotions and body taught her discipline, so struggling with the deep pain radiating from her back, Raven locked it all in a black box at the corner of Nevermore… no doubt she'd be paying for that _later_ when she started a healing stasis… for now her body had to endure.

Her spiritual powers were still dangerously low too.

Rachel smiled humorlessly and hooked an arm under Carol's shoulder, Raven did the same holding back the grimace at seeing her own blood now trickling down Carol's arm where she held it. The trio of girls left the med bay stumbling horribly. It was a scorch against their honor to leave like that, and Raven wanted nothing more than to release Rage and let it take care of things… It just… wasn't worth it…

What if she hurt someone?

_Her Father's grinning face said it all._

They heard the Minotaur roar once more and the Greek styled building shake on its bases, walls falling to the ground soon followed by the ceiling. Raven exhaled in relief and pain as she saw the blond boy who saved them scramble from under the ruble with a coy smirk on his face… that is, until he saw Raven' state.

"Di Angelo!" The called loudly. The last thing Raven was aware of before passing out from blood loss was the dark and gentle caress of her very own Hades' child against her aura, soothing it like a long awaited balm over her pain.

And she felt his rage just boiling under it all… it was utterly delicious.

**XxxxXxxxX**

If Chaos were to see her now, she was sure the Titan would be very proud of everything she was doing… after all, her works functioned just fine for _him_.

Her hand lazily moved through a cloudy veil. Beyond the veil, her wickedly twinkling eyes observed greedily the battle occurring in that twice cursed Half-Blood Camp. Manicured red nails glinted with the fading light.

"**Are you sure they're going to look for it?**" A voice brought her out of her Discord-caused glee. It always made her feel giddy when she managed to create chaos. A smile lit her face even though the words spoken weren't so pleasant for her.

"Oh, they will" Eris cackled, her blond hair dancing with a supernatural wind. "My dear Damneus, they will, they have that pathetic Oracle to help them" Her smile got larger "Besides, now it is time to start Part Two of our plan" Behind her, the tall humanoid form frowned. His hard red eyes were trailed upon the veil in which they were spying. "Now go take care of _that_ problem…"

"**So be it**" The other eight beings blinked out of existence.

"Its time to do what I do best" Eris held her hand above her head. When she lowered her hand, her eyes were gazing lovingly at the glowing golden apple she now held. "Humanity at its peak…"

Her laugh echoed through the skies in the form of an ominous thunder.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"The camp is under attack!" Mr. D's voice echoed inside the gold decorated temple. The architecture helping his voice to diffuse, but the strength of it still fluctuated.

"We have more serious problems right now" Athena replied more calmly, even if her eyes showed how troubled she was.

"Do you have any idea of who's responsible for this?" Asked Hermes with an unknown emotion seeping into his voice. The other gods around him frowned. Eleven gods made part of the inner circle of their congregation, and another thirteen made an outer circle.

"First the Curetti, now _this_" A goddess from the outer circle muttered darkly. "Hades is not present" She noticed with a somber look. Nemesis was one who took everything personally.

"My son is with him at the moment, he is unable to leave the Underworld" A goddess with dark flowing hair that moved like a breeze replied to Nemesis' accusations. Nyx shrugged off the glare she received, trusting Thanathos to keep an eye on the Underworld Lord.

"As is my daughter" Demeter added venomously. "Are you implying _my daughter_ has anything to do with _this?"_ The goddess of fertility asked the now glaring Nemesis.

"We are not here to fight, but to find a solution" The low baritone voice of Poseidon made the other gods stare at him. He _is_ one of the "Big Three". "We _need_ to save my brother… and obviously our demigods are… detained" The words were clearly spoken, but the meaning wasn't lost.

And he wasn't talking about Hades too…

Zeus was missing in that room.

**XxxxXxxxX**

**Unknown Place **

"**You're awaken, son**" Zeus' enraged eyes scanned the room he was in. It was a trap… one he fell like a little bird! If he ever caught the responsible for this, he'd skewer them alive and make their deaths a slow, painful one. That voice was familiar though… a voice he's not heard in a long time.

"**You still call the godling **_**son**_**?**" Another familiar voice replied… why couldn't he see them? The Thunder god felt all of his powers were in check, but his eyes were blind and his body bound. Whomever was responsible for this, they've found a way to bind a god…

"Who are you?" His voice sounded like an angry thunder. Any other being would have been terrified, but not his captors… he tried once again to see, but all he could make out was a black bubbling tar…

An island…

"**We're sad you don't recall**" A new voice spoke… so far he heard three of them… how many they were?

Then it fell into place.

His missing Curetti…

'_We know where you can find what you've lost… come to Tartarus' domain and we shall show you_' The message was clear. His fury bubbled from his skin in the form of his aura. The heat and light was enough to make Apolo jealous… The golden white aura of the Thunder god washed over the island, lifting for a moment the blindfold magically tied to his eyes.

Around him nine forms circled. Nine familiar forms… Nine _Daemons_ who now represented more then the comfort her felt when near them.

Betrayal made his blood boil.

On Earth above, a dangerous Lighting Storm was forming.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Sorry about the delay! I'm struggling with my muse to make the chapters at least resemble something good... sorry really! Please forgive me! Next chapter will (hopefully) be out sooner!


End file.
